Babies, Babies, Babies
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set in beginning of BD before the wedding. There suddenly seems to be an explosion of babies in Forks and La Push and Bella has finally noticed...AU of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-set at beginning of BD. Wrote this while listening to Natasha Bedingfield's song Babies, Babies, Babies….**_

 **Prologue**

Babies, they were everywhere Bella looked. It was as if Forks had suddenly had an explosion of fertile mothers who had decided to procreate all at the same time. Just strolling along Forks small high street she had already passed at least three families with big, bouncing babies, full of life, smiles and cuteness. Some of them would make your ovaries explode just looking at them. One family she had observed from a discreet distance had twin girls, they were both dressed in bright pink coats to ward off the cold, their little button noses and wide blue eyes had gazed up at their parents, full of trust and love. And the same look was reflected on the faces of the young mother and father, who appeared both overwhelmed and on top of the world at the same time. It had hit Bella in that moment that she would never get to experience that feeling. She was never going to be a mother, ever.

It was like an electric shot to the heart. Being a parent was something she had never really considered. She was days away from getting married, married to the love of her life, Edward Mason Cullen, even saying his name in her head conjured up his image. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she thought about him, he was her whole world, her dream lover, her soul mate. She was ready to give up everything so she could be with him, she was ready to sacrifice her very life to join him in their happily ever after. It would be just the two of them, just them forever, alone, with no chance of ever being able to have children of their own. Bella felt her heart constrict and she became breathless…. _no children….ever_ ….just her and Edward and the Cullen family, none of them blood related, all strangers drawn together through differing circumstances to create a fake family. _No!_ Bella pushed that traitorous thought aside, not fake; their family was as real and as any human equivalent. She was letting her hormones override her good sense.

The sound of crying pulled her out of her musings, the same young family with the twin girls that she had observed earlier passed by her. One of the babies was crying. The young mother held the little infant in her arms and rocked her gently. The look on the mother's face captivated Bella, it was something she couldn't quite define or put into words, but it was a look she suddenly longed to be able to wear herself someday, but it was never going to happen. She tore her eyes away and hurried back home. She couldn't bear to gaze at the happy family unit any longer.

* * *

The next morning Bella found herself at a loose end. Edward would be gone for the entire day, he needed to hunt and all of the Cullen's had decided to go together. It was a bright, sunny day, so as all of them would have had to stay indoors otherwise, they took advantage of the weather and left to hunt further afield than they normally would do. They did not want to come across any prying eyes or risk being seen. They were heading deep into the forest, Emmet was boasting that he would finally get to kill a bear, they were his favourite food. Bella hated hearing about the Cullen's eating habits, generally they never talked about it in front of her, but of course one day she would be joining in their _games,_ as they termed their hunting activities.

Secretly Bella was pleased to have a break from all the wedding talk, Alice's enthusiasm for all things designer could be a little hard to take. Clothes, shoes and anything to do with shopping bored Bella, always had done. She had literally handed the reins over to Alice as far as the wedding arrangements went. All she had to do was stand there occasionally like a mannequin while her future sister-in-law pinned different materials to her slim body as she tried to choose the best design for the wedding dress. Bella didn't know why Alice bothered. With her visions she must already know what dress Bella would be wearing on the day itself.

Bella decided to take advantage of the sunshine. Soon she wouldn't be able to enjoy the warm rays any longer, just another downside to the new life she would soon be living when she joined the Cullen family permanently. Bella pushed that negative thought aside; she didn't know what was wrong with her. It had to be wedding jitters; all these thoughts of babies had addled her brain. None of that mattered, only her forever with Edward. Wanting to clear her head she decided to go out for a long drive. She had missed driving her old truck, Edward loathed it and had loaned her an expensive Mercedes Guardian. Bella hated the thing, it was built like a tank and she felt overexposed and stupid when she was forced to drive it. No today she was going to ride in her old Chevy just for old times sake. She climbed inside the red monster and switched on the loud engine. It roared to life and she found herself smiling at the familiar sound.

* * *

It was if the Chevy had a mind of its own, or as if it was trying to take her back to the place it originally came from. Before she realised where she was heading Bella found herself on the road to La Push. It had been a few weeks since she had been this way. She loved the reservation but had been forced to avoid it because of her last meeting with her best friend, Jacob Black. Thinking about him made her chest hurt, he was more than her best friend, and she loved him but not enough to leave Edward. The hardest thing she had ever done was walk away from the wolf boy who had stolen a piece of her heart. She had been missing Jacob badly, but had respected his last wish that she give him some space. But how much space did he mean? She would be married soon and then there would be no chance to see him…ever. The thought scrambled her brain and she found herself slamming her foot hard on the accelerator as she continued on her way. Surely enough time had passed so they could spend some time together before she married and left Forks forever. She knew he must miss her as much as she missed him. Bella hoped that he wouldn't reject her once she turned up on his doorstep unannounced. All she knew was that she had to try; otherwise she would always regret it and she didn't want her last memory of him to be the one where he was lying injured in his bed as she broke his heart.

* * *

Bella parked up the truck. She killed the loud engine. No one came running out of the house to greet her. No one opened the door. She knew if anyone was inside they would have heard the ancient Chevy pull up. The only other reason would be that if anyone was inside then they didn't want to see her. Bella sat still for a while as she looked over at the Black's redwood house. She loved it here; the small one-storey house had been her sanctuary through the dark times. She loved the simplicity of the place with its dark red paint and wrap around porch with the porch swing. How many times had she and Jake sat on that very porch putting the world to rights?

Bella eventually decided to knock, just in case. If no one answered or Jake or Billy asked her to leave, she would abide by their wishes, although the thought of Jake pushing her away hurt her heart. She rapped on the door tentatively only to find that it swung open of its own accord. Bella was startled when she saw a little girl with silky black hair done up in bunches and a dummy shoved firmly in her mouth, toddle up to her. The child could be no more than eighteen months old. Her chubby cheeks were rosy under her tan skin as she suddenly smiled up at Bella. She sucked furiously on her dummy as she held up her arms to be picked up. Bella instinctively knelt down and scooped the cute little girl up in her arms. Whose child was this? She smiled down at the child only to let out a surprised yell when the little girl grabbed a fistful of her long hair and yanked hard. She burst into giggles when Bella screeched.

Suddenly Jacob appeared in the doorway, he looked shocked to see Bella standing on the front porch. He was holding a newborn baby in his muscular arms. The infant began to wail at all the noise. Bella's ovaries did indeed explode as she watched Jacob tear his eyes away from her and begin to rock the baby in his arms. "Hush now." He murmured. Almost straight away the baby calmed down.

Immediately the little girl giggled again and yanked on Bella's hair for a second time. Bella bit hard on her lip to stop herself crying out. Jacob looked at Bella, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I see you've met my niece, Jet. If you don't want all your hair pulled out by the roots I suggest you put it up."

"Your niece?" Bella was stunned. That would mean the children were either Rebecca or Rachel's. Jake had never mentioned them before.

"Yeah, a surprise from Becca and her husband. Dad was never told. They suddenly turned up on the doorstep last night with Jet and little Marlon here." He grinned down at the baby and rocked him gently again. "They got chucked out of their apartment and had nowhere else to go. Dad was pissed to say the least that he was never informed he was a grandfather, but you know Becca…"

Bella felt Jet begin to grab her hair again. She hurriedly put the child down and quickly twisted her hair into a loose bun. She had to smile when she saw Jet's dark eyes widen in disappointment. It looked like Bella had put an end to her fun game. "I can't believe you are an uncle." Bella glanced at Jacob again. He didn't seem to be angry with her, but perhaps he was hiding it because of the children.

"Neither can I. I offered to babysit so Becca and Solomon could recover from their jet lag. Dad had to go to a tribal meeting." Jacob's eyes roamed Bella's face. "I've missed you." He said softly.

"I've missed you too." Bella whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" Jacob offered. "I could use some help if you're up for it."

Bella felt her ovaries explode for a second time as she nodded and followed him inside.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Don't worry The Alpha Wolf is already written so I will still be posting updates! LOL ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part One**

Bella watched as Jacob bottle fed Marlon. She was fascinated by how gentle he was. Jacob was so tall, strong and muscular; to see him cradling the infant boy in his arms was just so surreal. He reminded her of a popular poster that had been around years ago in the nineties; Renee had of course had it plastered on the wall of whatever apartment they were staying in at the time. She often left furniture behind but this always travelled with them. It featured a buff half naked man holding a baby just the way Jacob was holding Marlon now. Only for once Jacob was wearing a t-shirt, which probably was down to the fact that his sister was home and there were children in the house. She watched as he held the bottle in his large hand, his whole focus was the baby in his care and she couldn't help swooning at the picture of domestic bliss in front of her. He was going to make a great dad one day and she couldn't stop the flicker of jealousy running through her as she thought about who the lucky lady would be.

Bella felt a tug on the sleeve of her shirt and peered down at Jet who was looking for some attention of her own. She had her own bottle; she was sucking on the teat furiously just as she had with her dummy when Bella first arrived. Her large dark brown eyes, framed with the most luscious lashes Bella had ever seen on a child, gazed up at her. Bella smiled at the little girl before leaning down to pick her up. Jet dropped the bottle she was holding and Bella winced as it landed on her foot. Jet beamed at her mischievously before she reached across to try and grab a tendril of Bella's hair which had come loose from its bindings. "No you don't, missy." Bella caught Jet's hand and shook her head at the little girl. Jet pouted and wriggled on her lap trying to break free and grab what she wanted.

Jacob looked over at Bella and grinned. "She sure is precocious." He said in amusement. Marlon had finished his bottle and Jacob expertly winded the little boy. Marlon let out a huge belch as a fake windy smile crossed his lips, he then yawned adorably and his eyes fluttered closed. "And this one loves his sleep." Jacob continued as he peered down at the contented baby.

"Like someone else I know." Bella became lost in memories. When she used to stay with Charlie on her yearly visits when she was very small, she would often come over to the Black's house with her father and play with the twins and Jacob himself, when she arrived Jacob always seemed to be just waking up from a nap. He could be very grouchy when disturbed. He had some epic tantrums as she recalled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked when he caught the wistful smile on her face.

"You, do you remember the first time I came to visit, when I accidentally fell head first onto one of your mud pies? Jeez the bawling you did? I think the whole of Washington State must have heard it." Bella wrinkled her nose as she pictured three year old Jacob in her head.

"I never thought you would have remembered that." Jacob sounded choked up as he spoke. He looked sad and Bella felt a lump come into her throat. They locked eyes for a moment before Jet demanded attention again. She had taken advantage of Bella's preoccupation and managed to grab her hair and yank on it. Bella had to bite really hard on her bottom lip to stop herself yelling in pain, while Jet giggled and clapped her hands in delight.

* * *

Jacob and Bella decided to go for a stroll. The day was too nice to stay indoors. They wanted to take advantage of the sun before it disappeared again. They dressed Jet in a light jacket and made sure her brother was wrapped up against any chill. Jacob left a note for Rebecca and her husband before they left. Jacob pushed Marlon in his pram while Bella used a stroller to strap a wriggling Jet into and off they went. Jacob suggested they head for a small park nearby; it had children's swings and a slide. He hoped that Jet would wear herself out on the play equipment. He had never known a kid with so much energy. He couldn't stop himself glancing at Bella as they walked side by side. He had missed her so much, and to have her turn up today so unexpectedly had thrown him through a loop. He longed to ask her why she had chosen now to come and see him. Was there a specific reason? Was she changing her mind? Or was that wishful thinking on his part? She appeared happy and relaxed as she pointed out different things to Jet as they walked. The little girl was lapping up all the attention and was for once not trying to escape the confines of her stroller.

* * *

They reached the little park in record time; other children were there with their families. It seemed everyone wanted to be out on such a rare sunny day. Jacob hailed a few people that he recognised. He saw them studying Bella curiously; she was hunkered down in front of Jet as she unstrapped the little girl and lifted her out of the stroller. Marlon was still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking any time soon. Bella took Jet's hand and helped her over to the baby swings before she lifted the eager little girl into the swing and began to gently push her. Jet giggled happily as she wriggled in her seat, waving her hands in front of her excitedly.

Jacob felt very emotional as he watched Bella play with the little girl. It was something he thought he would never see Bella do, in fact he had often daydreamed about such a scenario, but it was their children that Bella was playing with. Hurt washed over him and he had to look away for a moment lest Bella notice that he was upset. He concentrated on Marlon instead; he pulled the thin blanket over the sleeping baby and tucked it closer around him to ward of the slight chill in the air.

Jet stayed on the swings for quite a while before she became bored and wanted to be let down so she could try the slide. Bella was flushed with the effort of keeping up with the excitable little girl and was already feeling tuckered out after Jet climbed the small slide for what seemed the hundredth time. "You had enough yet, sweetie?" She asked. Of course she knew Jet wasn't going to answer, but by the mutinous expression on her pretty face Bella guessed she wasn't ready to go yet.

"We don't see your kind here often." A female's voice startled Bella. She turned around to find a young Quileute woman standing behind her. She couldn't have been more than twenty or so. She was holding onto the hand of a little boy, he looked about two. Bella was taken aback by the girl's statement and didn't know how to respond. Jet was tugging on her hand trying to get her to help her to climb the small slide again. "I ask you again what are you doing here?" The girl continued. Her tone was not in the least friendly.

"Same as you." Bella replied coolly, she was irritated by the stranger's attitude. It was something she had never come across before and she was stunned by it.

"She's not yours." The girl stared down at Jet who for once was remaining still. It seemed the astute little girl was picking up on the tension.

"Do we have a problem here?" Bella demanded, she lowered her voice so she didn't upset Jet.

Before the girl could reply Jacob was suddenly by her side. She felt his warm hand on her lower back as he glared at the other girl. "Perhaps you should move on, Elise." He stated coldly.

Elise seemed surprised to see the Chief's son cavorting with a pale face. Her eyes showed confusion as she glanced down at Jet again and then at Marlon sleeping peacefully in his pram. "Are you slumming it Jacob?" She sneered as she looked at Bella distastefully.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. His hand pressed harder on Bella's back, she didn't know why this girl had a problem with her, she didn't even know who she was, this was the first time she had ever seen her. When Bella visited La Push she hardly saw many of the others in the small community. She was mostly alone with Jacob unless his best friends Quil and Embry were there and of course the pack too. She began to wonder if her reputation had preceded her, but that would be ridiculous. Jacob said no more to Elise, instead he guided Bella away from the other girl and they both left the park.

Jacob was silent on the way back to his house, his brow was furrowed and he seemed deep in thought. Bella wondered whether this Elise girl had a thing for him, which was the only explanation she could think of to explain the girl's reaction to her. Jet kept pulling her socks and shoes off her feet and Bella was kept busy picking them up on the way back. In the end she gave up and let Jet wriggle her bare feet in front of her as she stared delightedly at her toes. Bella felt like some of the fun had gone out of the day and wished that they had not come across the bitchy Elise. The encounter seemed to have darkened Jacob's mood as well. It was a relief to Bella when they reached the familiar redwood house.

"Perhaps I should go now?" She suggested tentatively. Jacob had been so quiet that she was beginning to think she had overstayed her welcome. It had been kind of him to spend any time with her at all; perhaps he wanted some space again.

"Why would you do that?" Jacob demanded suddenly. Anxiety was shining in his dark eyes and it took Bella's breath away, she had never seen her confident Jacob ever look anxious and it threw her for a moment. She instinctively reached for his hand and curled her fingers around his. "You'll stay?" He pressed as his eyes dropped to their joined hands.

"If you want me to." Bella smiled at him weakly and he returned it, although it seemed a little forced. Something was clearly troubling him and Bella assumed it had something to do with Elise. Jet began to wriggle impatiently in the stroller as she tried to escape. Bella tore her eyes away from Jacob and bent down to release the little girl.

Jacob picked up a still sleeping Marlon carefully and he led the way back into the house with Bella and Jet trailing behind.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Two**

Bella could see that Jacob was sad; it was in every line of his body as he moved, and it was showing in his expressive dark eyes, even though he was trying his best to hide it behind an overly bright smile. It showed when she would suddenly glance his way while she played with Jet and he was supposed to be preparing Marlon's next feed. She would catch him looking at her and even though he averted his gaze quickly she could see the sadness on his face. It hurt her to see him this way; it was all her fault and as another hour passed she deeply regretted foisting her company on him again and dredging up all his old feelings. Bella knew she had unwittingly been selfish, after she had promised him faithfully that she wouldn't be that way again. But just by turning up unexpectedly she had only been thinking of her wants and her needs, she had not thought about how it would affect him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wake Marlon up from his beauty sleep, his next feed is due." Jacob's voice interrupted Bella's inner guilt trip. She smiled at him weakly before turning her attention to Jet, who was finally beginning to tire. The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Could you put her down for me? She's in my room for the moment." Jacob gazed at Bella for a moment before sighing and turning to pick up Marlon.

Bella bit down on her lip to stop her own tears from flowing. Jacob's melancholy was infecting her or maybe it was vice versa. She blamed the irritating Elise for bringing the mood down in the first place. Bella wondered briefly what the girl was to Jake, but then she decided it was none of her business either way. She picked up Jet and carried her into Jacob's room. The last time she had been in his room was when she had been telling him goodbye. The tears she had been holding back began to flow and she had to wipe her eyes furiously before Jet noticed. She gently placed the little girl on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Jet's eyes were already closing; Bella envied her the ability to drop off to sleep so easily. That was something she had never been able to master. Kissing the little girl on the forehead Bella crept out of the room, left the door ajar and headed back to the front room.

Jacob was giving Marlon his second bottle. Bella hovered in the doorway and watched him, overcome once again by how gentle and caring Jacob was. He had always had a calmness about him that put people at ease. His bright smile and sunny nature made children relax in his company. Bella had seen it before with Emily's niece Claire and her little friends. Jacob wasn't afraid to goof around with the children; he was always in the thick of it and never tired of amusing the young children when others would get bored. He was amazing that way. He was amazing in lots of ways. Bella finally drifted over to join him just as Marlon was finishing up his feed. Jacob flashed her a sad smile as he expertly winded the baby by rubbing gently on his back. They both laughed quietly when Marlon let out a loud belch.

"I think I better change him now." Jacob got up from his seat.

"I'll get the changing mat." Bella hurried over to Marlon's baby bag which was filled with the necessary essentials and quickly pulled out the mat and unfolded it onto the floor. Jacob then carefully put the baby down and began the onerous task of changing his diaper. "You are so good at this." Bella praised him as she watched him place a clean diaper on Marlon. "You make it look so easy. You're going to be a great dad one day, Jake."

Jacob stiffened at her words. He glanced up at her and Bella felt her heart constrict at the hurt on his face. "Don't say things like that to me, Bells. Just don't."

"Jake, I never meant…." Bella stopped talking. What could she say? She remained silent as he gently put Marlon back in his pram; the infant's eyes were already drooping. He really did love his sleep! Bella approached Jacob cautiously, her eyes roamed his face, he wouldn't look at her directly, he was very tense and flinched when she took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know you are, Bells. It's just talking about me being a dad…don't you…I mean don't you ever think about having kids of your own? I mean that vision you had, the one you told me about. Hearing that was sheer torture for me. Knowing that you were rejecting a happy future with kids of our own for…for…" Jacob took his hand out of hers and turned away so she could no longer see his face. "That was like a knife to my heart, Bells. It really was and still is. Seeing you with Jet today…it just…I can't…" He was too choked up to continue.

Bella was horrified and felt deeply ashamed. She had never given a thought to what her confession had done to Jacob. She had only told him in the first place to ease the pain of her leaving, to show him that he meant so much to her and if it hadn't been for Edward, her life would have been with him. Instead her words had caused him even deeper pain. Of course he would think that she was rejecting him, as usual she had not thought through her actions. She was completely self-absorbed. She had wept in front of Edward when she had left Jacob and her tears had been all about her pain, she had pushed aside both Edward's and Jacob's hurt. "I'm sorry, Jake. I never meant to cause you more pain. I was never rejecting a future with you, not like you think…its…I…" Bella ran out of words. There was nothing she could say which would make him feel any better. The damage had already been done. Instead she slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her forehead on his broad back. Her tears soaked the back of his t-shirt. He remained tense for a long time before he eventually turned around and hugged her. More guilt swamped Bella as she realised she was still taking, when would she ever learn?

* * *

Jacob and Bella retreated to the couch. Neither of them had the energy to speak, both were feeling emotionally fragile and a little drained. Jacob put the television on low and they both sat together in silence staring sightlessly at a cooking show. Bella wasn't aware of when she fell asleep, it was only the sound of movement that jerked her awake. She glanced at Jacob and saw him rubbing his eyes. It seemed he had fallen asleep too.

"Wore you out did they, little brother?" Rebecca was standing in front of them smiling in amusement. Next to her stood a dark skinned man with a bright smile, he had his arm around Rebecca and his eyes shone with mirth. This had to be Solomon, her husband.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Feeling rested?" He asked.

"Definitely." Rebecca leaned forward and ruffled Jacob's hair. "Thanks for babysitting." She turned her attention to Bella. "Hey, I remember you. You're Charlie's kid, right?" She held out her hand and Bella tentatively shook it. "I always knew you and Jake would end up together, it was obvious from the moment you met."

Bella's face drained of colour as she saw pain flash in Jacob's eyes which he quickly hid before Rebecca or Solomon noticed. "I'm hungry, sis." He interjected quickly trying to change the subject. "You promised me food in payment for the babysitting duties."

"That I did." Rebecca put her arm through Solomon's. She spoke to him in a language that Bella didn't understand. Solomon laughed and headed to the kitchen. "My wonderful husband is a Chef by trade so he will make you something that will make your mouth water. You are staying for dinner right?" She asked Bella.

"I'm not…"

"Yes, she is." Jacob interrupted and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Aww you two are so cute." Rebecca squealed. She ruffled Jacob's hair again before bounding into the kitchen after her husband.

"Jake, why didn't you tell her the truth?" Bella whispered.

"Later." Jacob put his fingers over her lips before she could protest anymore. "I just want to have a relaxing time with my family and my best friend. Can you do that for me, please?" His fingers lingered on her lips as his eyes begged for her understanding. Bella looked at him for a long time before she nodded in agreement. She saw his shoulders relax and he smiled at her. "Thanks." He took his fingers away and squeezed her hand again. "Dad will be due home soon. Perhaps you can call Charlie? The more people here the better. There is still a bit of tension between dad and Becca, you know because of the _whole not telling us about the kid's thing!"_

"So I am going to be the distraction am I?" Bella teased.

Jacob's smile faded and his expression turned wistful. "You are always a distraction." He said huskily.

Bella became choked up again and they gazed at each other intensely until Rebecca called out to Jacob to show her where the cooking utensils were in the kitchen. Jacob sighed at the interruption and reluctantly left leaving Bella staring after him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki. Sorry for no updates on The Alpha Wolf, I lost it, the last three chapters have been wiped and I have to rewrite them again! I am so gutted, sighs! Sorry for the whining! :'(**_

 **Part Three**

Charlie had been delighted to be invited to dinner, mainly because it meant that Jacob and Bella were talking again and in the same room together. It had worried him that Bella had not been in touch with her best friend ever since he had been informed about the damn wedding to Cullen. Charlie grimaced at the thought of it, the whole engagement farce made him sick to his stomach. He had been dropping heavy hints to his daughter that she was making a huge mistake. He couldn't understand the rush and he had hoped that Renee would have warned Bella to wait, but no, his ex-wife was a flaky as ever and had done the exact opposite. She had gushed how much she adored Edward and was looking forward to coming over for the ceremony. Instead Charlie had been trying to make it as unpleasant for Edward when he came to visit as possible, he would never leave his daughter alone with Cullen, he was rude and surly to the boy, but all this had backfired on him. Bella and Edward would just decamp to his home and Charlie saw less and less of his little girl.

Billy greeted him at the door when he arrived. Charlie could see that his old friend was not in a good mood. He supposed finding out that your daughter had given birth twice after rushing into marrying a man she had known for barely two weeks would do that to you. Charlie counted his blessings that Bella had not just eloped with Cullen, although the grandchildren bit would not have fazed him, not that he was going to tell her that anytime soon.

"You alright, Chief?" Billy interrupted Charlie's introspection.

"Sure." Charlie took the can that his friend offered him and popped it open. "You?"

"Hardly." Billy muttered as he turned to look at Rebecca and Solomon who were babbling away in a language he couldn't understand. His daughter's husband could hardly speak English so there was no chance to grill the guy. He was being forced to keep his resentment to himself as they had guests and the children were awake. Billy knew Rebecca had planned the whole thing to take the focus away from what she had done. Not only that but he had come home from an exhausting meeting with the elders to find Bella sitting in the front room. He couldn't believe it. Charlie did not know the half of it.

"Your little girl's home." Charlie replied in low voice. "Be grateful. I know you've missed her. I'm about to lose mine." His mood darkened suddenly and he took a long swig of his beer.

"Maybe so, but Becca has sure brought some surprises with her." Billy glanced at his daughter again as he glared disapprovingly at Solomon who had a blatant hand on her knee. Rebecca was leaning into her husband, whispering intimately in his ear as they both laughed together.

"Cool it, Billy." Charlie warned him. He knew that look his friend was sporting. Billy was gearing up for a fight. "Let's just enjoy the evening. You can lecture Rebecca later when you are both alone and there are no children to witness it. I'm just grateful Jake and Bells have decided to reconnect. It does my heart good to see them together."

Billy sighed heavily as he tore his eyes away from his daughter and looked at his son instead. "I worry about Jake's heart." He murmured.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. Come in and let's get this meal started." Billy ushered Charlie forward and reluctantly followed after him.

* * *

"Well this is fun." Rebecca enthused as she fed Jet in her highchair while the others began to eat the tasty meal her husband had prepared. Billy just grunted as he stabbed at his food with his fork. Charlie nudged him in the side as if warning him to behave. Solomon smiled brightly at them all as he waited for them to praise his cooking. He was immensely proud of his skills and was used to getting good feedback.

"This is nice, Solomon." Jacob tried to make an effort but he was finding it hard to eat the very spicy dish that Solomon had prepared. He saw Bella's cheeks flush as did Charlie's as they both reached for the water jug at the same time.

"It eez ow you say…." Solomon looked toward his wife for help. Rebecca smiled at him and whispered the correct response. His face brightened as his smile widened. "It eez very, very, very tasty, no?"

"Tasty, yeah." Jacob exchanged a bemused look with Bella and the others. The food was awful. How could Becca not tell her husband the truth? Gourmet Chef? She had to be kidding! He forced a few mouthfuls down before even he had to give up. Solomon seemed crestfallen when he saw the others push their nearly full plates to one side. Rebecca glared at her family, especially Billy as he just shrugged nonchalantly at her.

"Um…why don't I help wash up?" Bella just wanted to escape the tense atmosphere. The food was lying heavy on her stomach and she felt a bit nauseated.

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob rushed to assist her. He picked up the still full plates and balanced them easily in his hands as he rushed to the kitchen. Bella was hot on his heels with the rest. "My god, that was awful." Jacob confided to Bella when they reached the sink. He began to scrape the food into the bin discreetly, hoping that Solomon wasn't looking their way. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Bella pulled a face. Her tongue was still stinging from the hot spices. "Jet is lucky she's still on soft food and so is Marlon. I would rather have drunk a gallon of his baby milk instead of eating that. Do you have a tongue scraper?" She teased Jacob. She was rewarded with a sunny grin. He had been so quiet and down but now their shared camaraderie had united them and lightened his mood.

"I wish I did." Jacob nudged her playfully in the shoulder and she did the same to him. "You know I am only doing domestic duties to escape dessert."

"Me too." Bella laughed quietly, although she did feel a bit guilty about poor Solomon. Rebecca had finished feeding Jet and was now concentrating on baby Marlon. Solomon appeared at a loss. He couldn't really make conversation with either Charlie or Billy as he didn't have a good enough grasp of English. Billy was certainly not helping matters, he was ignoring Solomon deliberately. As for Charlie he was trying his best to include Rebecca's husband but the language barrier just defeated him. "I feel bad though. It must be hard for Solomon to come to a place where he doesn't speak the language very well. He is going to struggle to find work if he stays around here." She pointed out in a whisper.

"Becca should have thought about that." Jacob sounded unusually harsh. So far he had been very supportive of his sister. Bella was surprised. She studied him discreetly as he dried up the plates she handed him. "They have two kids to support. Their hippy lifestyle is not going to put food on the table. It was alright living hand to mouth and surfing on the beach all day when it was just the two of them, but now they have responsibilities. They can't just expect to land here and have dad support them, he doesn't have the funds and I don't make enough yet. I only have a crappy part time job myself." His voice was full of bitterness. "If it was us I would make sure that I worked hard to provide a proper home and…" he stopped as he realised what had just come out of his mouth.

"Jake…" Bella swallowed thickly as she put a hand on his arm. He stiffened at her touch and she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Don't, Bells. Don't feel sorry for me." Jacob whispered fiercely. He threw the cloth down and turned away from her. Everything was going south again and he hated it. Even though Billy was making the atmosphere tense Jacob could understand his father's anger at Rebecca and her husband. Jet and Marlon were adorable children and they deserved the best, it was just a pity their parents were not stepping up. It wasn't that Becca or Solomon were not taking care of their kids, it was the fact that they had no plan, they were drifting. They didn't seem to worry or care about where their next meal was coming from, or where they were going to stay. If Billy hadn't taken them in what would they have done? They had no money as far as he could tell and that would mean that they would be relying on Billy or mainly him for some income to tide them over, and their finances were already stretched. Jacob felt like it was just another burden that was dumped on his shoulders and he was drowning under the weight of it. He felt Bella slip her arms around his waist and he immediately hugged her tightly to his body. "Sorry." He mumbled into her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Never be sorry." Bella heard his heart beat in his chest and she closed her eyes as she counted the beats.

"Aww…you two are so adorable." Rebecca enthused as she strode into the kitchen. She dumped Marlon's bottle on the counter and leaned back against it as she looked at the two of them. "You remind me of Solomon and me in the early days…" She laughed quietly. "That's how Jet happened and Marlon come to think of it."

Jacob's face was stony as he looked at his sister. "What are you doing, Becca?" He questioned her.

"Talking to you, little bro." She retorted, ignoring the true meaning of what he was asking. "Right I came in here to dish up dessert. Solly apologises for putting a little too much spice in the…"

"Becca." Jacob interjected sharply.

"What?" Rebecca hissed as she dropped all pretences. Bella hovered in the background, she felt extremely uncomfortable watching the family drama unfold. She didn't know why Jacob was forcing the issue right now. Rebecca was glaring fiercely at her brother; her arms were crossed defensively across her chest.

"You know what!" Jacob said firmly as he tried to keep his voice quiet so the others wouldn't overhear him. ""What are you planning to do now that you're here? Is Solomon going to look for work? Are you going to rent a place? Do you even have any money?"

Rebecca's lips thinned. All her playfulness had disappeared now. "You are just like dad, Jake. I knew it wouldn't be long before you started. We've only just got here. I'm sure that dad has some money he can give us until Solly has…"

"And there it is!" Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "You are unbelievable. There is no money, Becca. Dad's welfare check goes nowhere. I am working to supplement it as it is. We bring in enough to scrape by and here you are expecting the money to be stretched to feed more mouths….I just…ugh!" He couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was too much. Jacob strode out of the kitchen and the house, leaving his sister staring after him.

Bella grabbed her jacket and ran out after Jacob, she saw Billy looking at her astutely. He must have overheard Jacob's talk with Rebecca. Charlie appeared uncomfortable. Solomon was just gazing around perplexed. He probably didn't understand a word of what had been said.

It was raining outside; Bella pulled her hood up and hunted around for Jacob. She finally saw him in the distance. He was standing near the forest's edge, his short hair was plastered to his head and his t-shirt was turning see through from the drenching rain, it stuck to his body, defining his muscular torso. Bella wondered whether he was going to run into the forest and phase. She was breathless as she finally reached his side and peered up at him. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the utter despair and pain written on his face. It about broke her heart.

"Oh, Jake." Bella instinctively put her arms around him again. His pain was her pain and she wanted to erase that look from his face. "It's going to be alright."

"How?" Jacob begged her. "Tell me how?"

"I'll help." Bella vowed without thinking.

"You won't be here." The bitterness was back. "You're getting married in a couple of weeks."

"No I'm not." Bella declared rashly. "That can be postponed. This… _you_ are more important."

Jacob said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. Bella closed her eyes and hid her face in his broad chest. Jacob stared into the distance, a small glimmer of hope shining in his eyes at her words.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Four**

Jacob came back from a long patrol shift; he was feeling tired but hopeful. Bella's last words to him had really buoyed him up… _this…you are more_ _important,_ she had said. He clung onto this and allowed himself to hope for the first time in weeks. Embry, who had shared the patrol shift with him, had tried to warn him to not read too much into Bella's words, but after Jacob replayed the scene in his head Embry had to concede that Bella did appear genuine. He told Jacob he was just worried for him, all the pack were. They were brothers and best friends, Embry was his closest friend, even more so than Quil, and he listened to his advice. He promised he would be cautious but Embry's wise words still couldn't extinguish the hope that Jacob carried like a lighted candle in the darkest recesses of his heart.

It was two in the morning when he finally reached his house. He crept inside, being careful to make no sound. He didn't want to disturb the children or Rebecca and Solomon. Jacob was surprised to see that his father was still awake. He was sitting at the kitchen table whittling a piece of wood. The only light came from a small lamp and it left Billy's face in shadow. Jacob knew that something was bothering his father, this was Billy's way. He would take out his frustration on the wood, whatever time of day or night it was. Sometimes his best work was done at these times.

"Dad?" Jacob said cautiously as he joined Billy, taking a seat across from him.

"How was it?" Billy questioned as he continued with his task. Jacob suspected that Billy had finally had his talk with Rebecca and it can't have gone well.

"All quiet."

"Good." Billy replied curtly.

"You talk to Becca?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Billy sighed and put down his tools as he finally looked at his son. "I did. She is deluding herself. Her husband has no skills that I can see, he can't cook for toffee. They have only the clothes they brought with them, they have no money. They were chucked out of the apartment they were staying in for non-payment of rent. As always your sister is being self-absorbed again, but that hardly surprises me." He was very bitter. It saddened him that after all her time away from home after she left declaring she wanted to seek adventure, Rebecca had not grown up, and she was a mother now.

"Oh god." Jacob ran a hand through his hair. Worry weighed heavily on him as he wondered just what the hell they were all supposed to do now. The food was already running out and Billy's welfare cheque wasn't due for another week. "I could try to find more work, perhaps…"

"You do enough, son." Billy interjected. "Don't worry I have some funds for the moment…."

"From where?"

"Charlie lent me some money." Billy hated admitting he had to accept charity; his pride had taken a hit. Charlie had been discreet about it as always but it still hurt. But he was left with little choice; he had two young children to feed now. His pride was of little value if the poor things had nothing to put in their mouths.

The two of them remained silent for a while as Billy began to carve the wood again. Jacob watched his father's skilful hands, not for the first time he began to wonder whether they could sell some of Billy's work to makes some extra money. He was about to say something when Billy got there first. "I'm worried about you too, Jake." He confessed.

Jacob had an inkling where this conversation was headed. "I'm fine, dad."

"You are a strong man, son. Much stronger than I ever was." Billy put his tools down again; his eyes were weary as they studied his son anxiously. "You have a big heart and…and I don't want to see it get broken again."

"My heart is fine." Jacob said stubbornly.

"Is it?" Billy reached across and gripped Jacob's hand in his own in a rare display of paternal affection. "Bella made her choice and it wasn't you. It's been awful witnessing the pain she left you in, I've seen you hurt and I've seen your sadness, and I've seen you try to overcome it. Please don't let her fool you into thinking that there is any future for the two of you. I see the hope in your eyes and it makes me anxious." His eyes roamed Jacob's face worriedly.

Jacob felt his heart constrict in his chest. His father had tapped into the very thing that was easing the pain of losing Bella, his hope that she may change her mind. _You are more important_ , she had never said that before, she had never put him first before and this was what he was clinging to, that somewhere inside she was beginning to doubt her initial choice. He loved her so much, that despite the pain she caused him, he could no more stop loving her than stop night turning into day. "I'm going to fight for her, dad. If it was mom you would do the same. I know you would."

Billy released his hold on Jacob's hand as moisture welled in his eyes. He picked up his tools and began to carve the wood again. "That's where you're wrong, son. Sometimes you have to accept that loving someone means knowing when to let them go."

Jacob felt like Billy had punched him in the gut. He got up from his seat and without saying another word to his father he left the house, ran toward the trees and phased.

* * *

"Postpone the wedding?" Edward sounded incredulous. He sat on the edge of Bella's bed and took her hands in his. He peered into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking through her expressions alone. It was a source of frustration to him that he couldn't see into her mind. Her confession that she had been to La Push had thrown him. He hadn't seen that coming neither had Alice for some reason. "I thought we had agreed that you were going to stay away from Jacob Black." He continued. "Seeing him is only going to cause you both further pain."

"Yes, Jacob is in pain right now." Bella pretended to misunderstand his meaning. "I explained about Rebecca and her husband coming back home. They have two young children and Billy can't support them financially. It's going to be difficult for…"

"Ah, I see." Edward relaxed. He smiled gently at Bella as he caressed her face with his slim fingers. He left a trail of cold in his wake and Bella did her best to hold still and not flinch from the chill. "The problem is easy to solve. How much do you think they'll need? A few thousand?" He looked at her enquiringly.

"I don't want you to give them money, Edward." Bella said in disgust. "For one, Jake would never accept any form of charity and least of all from you." Her words came out more harshly than she intended. She saw hurt glimmer in Edward's eyes and she immediately felt ashamed. It wasn't his fault that he didn't really understand the situation. He had been drowning in money his whole life and had no concept of how insulting his gesture would be to Jacob and his family. It would look as if he was merely trying to pay them off. "I'm sorry." She softened her tone and took his hands in hers. "It's not just financial support they need, they need emotional support too. Jake is struggling and I want to be there for him, like he was for me when…."

"When I left you." Edward finished for her. His handsome Adonis like features became breathtakingly sad. "I regret my actions every minute of every day." He declared passionately. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful to Black for being there when I wasn't but it has made you feel beholden to him. Bella you cannot save him."

"He saved me." Bella pulled her hands out of his. His attitude was getting to her. Why was he being so cold about Jacob's situation? This was unlike him. She had guessed he would be hurt that she wanted to put the wedding off for a while, but he really did not seem to have any understanding of why she wanted to be there for Jacob. She didn't think it was jealousy; he really was just completely clueless. "I owe him."

"Not your life." Edward pointed out. "You don't owe him your life, my love."

"That's where you're wrong." Bella got up and began to leave the room. "See yourself out." She closed the door to her room leaving Edward staring after her.

* * *

Charlie couldn't hide his relief at the news that Bella was postponing the wedding. Bella rolled her eyes as her father hugged her and told her she was making the right choice. "You're too young to be getting hitched, kiddo."

"I said postponed, dad. I will be getting married eventually." Bella interjected.

"Bells, if you wanted to get married, which I really don't believe you do, then nothing would make you postpone it or whatever. You are having second thoughts even if you won't admit it." Charlie's good mood could not be dampened.

Bella sighed. She was too tired to bandy words with him. She was feeling awful. She hated hurting Edward. He had sent her several text messages telling her how sorry he was. He said he only wanted what was best for her and he would help in any way he could. That was the Edward she knew. The kind, caring soul she had fallen in love with. But right now she had other priorities. Jacob needed her, she had promised she would be there for him, and she meant to stand by her promise. "I'm going over to La Push for a while." She told Charlie. His overenthusiasm was wearing her down. An amused grin crossed his face as he practically shoved her out of the house. Yes, he was definitely pleased that she was going to spend time with Jacob and not with her erstwhile fiancé, Edward Cullen. But first there was something she had to do. Bella climbed into her truck and headed for Port Angeles.

* * *

Bella found Jacob sitting on the front porch. Jet was sitting next to him; her head was resting on his side as he read her a story. Bella smiled as she climbed out of her truck, being very careful to close the heavy metal door gently. She could see that little Jet's eyes were closing. It had taken Bella longer than she thought to get what she wanted in Port Angeles. The long drive there and back, plus the shopping had worn her out. She yearned to lean into Jacob's side like the little girl was doing and close her eyes. Instead she waved at Jacob. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. He quickly ended the story and picked Jet up in his arms. "Let me just get her settled." He mouthed to Bella. She nodded at him and watched as he dashed inside the house.

While he was gone Bella began to unload the truck. She had bags of non-perishable food; she had bought both Jet and baby Marlon some new clothes and a few toys. In fact she had blown all of the money she had originally saved for college on essentials for Rebecca and Solomon's family. Bella knew Billy's biggest expense was food and she hoped that what she had managed to buy would ease the burden for a few weeks. She was still in the midst of unloading the truck when Jacob came back outside. He stood silently watching her; he couldn't believe all the bags that were littering his front yard. It took him a long moment to pull himself together and join her.

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing at all the bags.

"Just a few things." Bella smiled at him.

"This isn't a few things, Bells." Jacob choked out. He leaned down and peered into some of the bags. "You must have spent hundreds of dollars." He stood back up and looked at her. "Where did you get the money?"

Bella knew what he was thinking. She could see his pride already getting ruffled. He thought she had taken money from Edward. "I used my college money, okay. It's the money I saved from working at Newton's and some Charlie gave me."

"Your money?" Jacob stared around at the bags again.

"Yes, my money. Mine." Bella said firmly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he avoided her eyes. "It's too much. It will take me ages to repay you."

"You have repaid me a thousand times over already." Bella whispered as tears welled in her eyes. She took his hands in hers and gazed up into his dark eyes. She could see the glimmer of tears reflected in his. They stared at each other for a long time. "Please take it, Jake. It's not really for you anyway. I promise I didn't spend a single cent on you." She smiled weakly at her lame joke.

"You better not have." Jacob said huskily. He let go of her hands and pulled her against him. She nestled close to his body. She fit perfectly like always.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **AN-thanks for the kind reviews, reading them has cheered me up a little. I have lost more work than I thought, I never backed up all my files and it seems that more than The Alpha Wolf chapters have been wiped, sighs…Nikki :(**_

 **Part Five**

Rebecca sat across from Bella while she was waiting for Jacob to finish helping Billy into bed. "I want to just say thanks, you know, for the toys and stuff. It was kind of you to donate them." She said as she smiled at Bella engagingly.

Donate? Was this girl for real? She had just used her savings because Rebecca and her husband were practically destitute and were dragging Billy and Jake down with them. Bella just about stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Rebecca's naivety, or was it just plain selfishness, she couldn't tell. She didn't want to start a fight so she smiled back at Jacob's sister. "You're welcome."

"You are a cool chick, you know that? Solly and I both think so. I can see why Jake loves you. Perhaps you can get my little bro to chill?" Rebecca confided. "He's turning into my dad. He's done nothing but lecture me since I got back." She sighed heavily, acting as if the whole world was against her.

Bella bit down hard on her lip as she forced herself to swallow the rebuttal she felt like throwing Rebecca's way. She inhaled sharply and kept the false smile on her face as Rebecca rambled on about how she met Solomon and their past adventures. "I miss those carefree days." Rebecca continued wistfully. "Surfing on the beach by day, partying all night, we used to lie on the beach until the sun rose." She laughed softly. "Can't do that around here. I think Solly is going to find it hard to adjust that he can't get his surfboard out and ride the waves."

"Well I am sure he realises he has other priorities. Jet and Marlon more than make up for everything, right?" Bella kept her tone polite but she could see that Rebecca had finally caught on that perhaps Bella wasn't her great ally like she assumed.

"Of course. Yeah. The kids are cool." Rebecca agreed faintly. "It's hard though."

"Of course." Bella forced another smile on her face. "What are you and Solomon going to do for work? I mean he is going to need to learn English."

"Chill girlfriend." Rebecca shook her head and frowned. "All in good time."

"But…."

"You ready now, Bells." Jacob's voice made both girls jump. Bella kept forgetting how silently he could move. Rebecca was trying to turn the charm on her brother as she smiled brightly at him, but Jacob would not be won over by a friendly smile. "Your husband doesn't seem to want to get up and feed Marlon. I've warmed the bottle already, either kick him up the ass or I will." He snapped.

"Solly still has jet lag." Rebecca hissed as her smile disappeared. "I'll feed my son, thank you." She snatched the bottle out of Jacob's hand and stormed off.

"Let's get out of here, honey." Jacob begged as he held out his hand toward Bella.

"Can't wait." She agreed as she curled her fingers around his and let him lead the way out of the house.

* * *

"I really thought when Becca came back with the kids that she had changed." Jacob felt defeated. "And as for that husband of hers…"

"Solomon is very um…laid back." Bella finished for him.

Jacob had to smile at her description of Solomon's laziness. "That guy is so laid back he is practically horizontal."

"Well that's how Jet and Marlon were made I guess." Bella began to laugh as she realised what she had just said. Jacob began to laugh too, her slip lightened the mood and they strolled along hand in hand talking about the children. Both of them had such distinct personalities. Jet was a bundle of energy and quite wilful when she wanted something. Marlon on the other hand seemed to have inherited his father's love of sleep; it seemed to be his favourite occupation. Bella had never known a baby who had to be woken for a feed before. The evening was drawing in; it had to be past nine. She supposed she had better head home before it got too late. "I didn't realise the time. I should get home." She saw Jake's amusement disappear to be replaced with melancholy. "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly. She hated seeing that expression on his face.

Jacob wouldn't look at her directly. He stared at their joined hands and used his thumb to rub the palm of her hand. "It's easier when you're here. I don't want you to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bella stopped walking and stood in front of him. He still wouldn't look at her. His distress was infecting her and she felt her heart speed up in her chest. She wasn't used to being the strong one. That was Jake's role. He was the eternal optimist, not her. She didn't want to see him this way. She felt his pain as if it was her own. "Hey, come on, things will work out. I promise. Have faith."

"Faith?" Jacob let go of her hand and finally raised his head to look at her. "I can't have faith anymore, Bells. Real life keeps chipping away at it. Everyone expects me to be strong and eternally happy all the time. I can't do it twenty four seven. It's all an act anyway, always has been. I've been putting on a big smile since mom died and the twins left me to take care of dad on my own. Then the whole wolf thing happened…" He reached out and cupped Bella's face in his hands. "You came into my life and made it bearable. I was so damn lonely before, and then you came back to live with Charlie. I never got to see you much at first, but when I did, it was just amazing. I was happy for the first time in forever. You made me happy. Then the whole Cullen thing got in the way. I love you, Bella. I really love you. I don't think you realise how much I rely on you to shore me up when it gets too much. You did it when you brought the bikes up for me to fix, I don't think you knew how much I loved spending those days in the garage mending those old pieces of junk. You did it when you accepted the wolf inside of me and you're doing it now…"

Bella was stunned; she had never heard Jacob talk like this before. In her head it had always been one way. She would take and take and never give him anything substantial in return, but perhaps she had been wrong, perhaps amidst all her selfish actions she had given Jacob something, even if it was just being there when he felt low, even if there was really nothing to make the situation any better, just her presence eased his burden. "I'm here, okay. If you want me to stay, I'm here." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She felt him kiss the top of her hair as he hugged her back just as hard.

* * *

With little room in the house, Jacob and Bella camped out in the garage. He dug out some old sleeping bags and rolled out a mat on the floor so they could lie across it. He managed to nab a couple of pillows and some candles too. It was quite cosy in the garage; the candles gave out a warm glow as they lay side by side. Jacob hadn't bothered with his sleeping bag and Bella was buried under both to keep warm. Jacob was always hot, any chill never bothered him.

"You snug under all that?" Jacob teased as he stretched out beside Bella. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand as he looked down at her.

"I am as snug as a bug in a rug." Bella declared as she pulled the sleeping bags right up to her chin. "Chez Taj Mahal have the best facilities."

"They sure do." Jacob laughed at her comment. Happy memories assaulted him _; Taj Mahal_ was their private nickname for the old garage which had become like a sanctuary for them. Before the newborn battle, whenever life got crazy, they would hide out inside, shut the door and keep the darkness at bay. "Perhaps I should start charging admission. I could put a sign over the door."

Bella giggled at the thought. "Yeah, come one, come all…" She deepened her voice as she spoke. "Come to Chez Taj Mahal, try out our stone age facilities. Go to bed on a hard floor, try out our dusty old sleeping bags, take advantage of the candlelight and sleep among the rusty old bangers…"

"Hey, classic old bangers, thank you." Jacob interjected as he grinned down at her.

"Classic?" Bella snorted with laughter. "Deluded as ever, Black."

"You're cute." Jacob reached out and pinched one of her cheeks.

"And you're an ass." Bella responded. "And will be minus one hand if you pinch my cheek again."

"Oooh I'm scared." Jacob pretended to appear panicked.

"You should be." Bella yawned suddenly. She smiled at him sweetly before rolling onto her side so she was facing away from him. "I know Karate."

Jacob's smile faded. He remained silent as he sensed that she was falling asleep. It had been a long day for both of them. He sat up and crossed his long legs in front of him as he gazed down at her sleeping form. "I am scared, Bells." He whispered. "I'm scared of losing you." Moisture welled in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. He then blew out the candles and everything went dark.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Six**

Bella was surprised to see Edward sitting on the steps leading up to the front porch. As soon as she parked the truck he was at the door, pulling it open and holding out a hand to assist her. She took his hand and forced herself not to react to his cold touch. "I wasn't expecting you." She said as she led the way to the house. "How did you know when I was coming back?"

"Alice saw you. As soon as you left the dog's…." He sighed heavily as he saw Bella frown. "As soon as you left Black's company she was able to see you. You don't know how worried I have been, Bella."

"I sent you a text telling you I was staying over in La Push for the night." Bella fumbled with her keys as she tried to open the door. Edward took them from her and quickly inserted them in the lock and pushed the door open. Bella felt a rush of irritation course through her. She was perfectly able to open a damn door. She couldn't remember the amount of times she had told him not to do things like that, but every time he claimed he had forgotten.

"I was rather hoping for more than a text, Bella." Edward followed her into the house and helped her off with her jacket, hanging it up for her on the hook and smoothing it out to make sure there were no wrinkles left in the material. "I have hardly seen you the last few days."

"You know why." Bella headed to the kitchen to make herself a strong coffee, she felt like she needed the caffeine rush. Dealing with Edward when he was in one of these moods wasn't easy. She could see the hurt written all over his handsome face, his eyes were dark, almost coal black which meant he had not been hunting. She hoped he hadn't been staking out the treaty line, but she rather suspected he had. "You said you understood." Bella muttered as she switched on the kettle to make it boil.

Edward sighed heavily again and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. Bella ignored him while she made some instant coffee and poured in the boiling water. She wasn't going to cave in and start apologising. He knew what she had been doing, she had made it clear that Jacob needed her right now; he had to learn when to take a step back. She knew this was hard for him, he worried about her safety constantly, but Jacob wasn't a danger, even though the Cullen's begged to differ. They would often bring up the subject of Emily's injuries in defence of their opinion. Bella stirred the coffee and then took a small sip. Edward had regained his composure and held out his arms as if to embrace her, but as he drew closer he recoiled and his eyes narrowed.

"The dog's scent is all over you." He said bitterly.

Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. She knew he was upset but his inability to give an inch was getting on her nerves. Did he have no empathy at all? "I better go shower then." She slammed her mug down on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob phased back and quickly yanked on his shorts. He could see some of his brothers lounging about outside Sam and Emily's small cabin. Embry was sitting on the steps and seemed to be deep in conversation with Quil. Seth and Leah were the first to greet him as he came into view. Jared and the others must be inside. Jacob had just finished a long patrol shift. A lot of the time the wolves would go solo now that the threat from the cold ones had receded. Jacob enjoyed running as a wolf alone. It meant he could think in peace without his brothers trying to fish information from him. His head had been filled with images of Bella all morning as he thought about their night together. He had eventually fallen asleep in the early hours and they had both woken at dawn wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't know how that had happened. It must have been unconscious on both their parts. The sleeping bags had been thrown to one side and Bella was instead curled up next to him, her head resting on his broad chest and one arm curled across his body. It had been one of the most amazing waking moments of his life, it was a memory he knew he would revisit a lot. It was disappointing that he had to leave to patrol and she had decided to head home to shower and get a change of clothes, but had promised to meet up with him later in the day.

Sam stepped outside and nodded at Jacob as he approached. "How was it?" He asked.

"All quiet." Jacob assured him.

"Emily has saved you some muffins." Sam pointed toward the house. "Leah, you and Seth can patrol together today. I want all the perimeters covered. Paul will take over in a few hours." He always made sure that Leah was never alone, and the way to do that was have Seth run with his sister. Leah would not allow any other wolf to patrol with her other than Seth as she knew that Sam always appointed someone to be with her as he wanted to make sure she was safe. As if she couldn't look after herself? It was guilt on his part plain and simple. She flashed him an irritated glance before running off toward the trees. Seth was hot on her heels.

"She can see right through you, you know." Jacob said as he passed Sam.

Sam just shrugged. "It's for the best."

"If you say so." Jacob headed inside. Embry and Quil followed after him. He knew they were probably just waiting to find out the latest about Bella, but he really didn't feel like sharing what had been happening between them. Admitting out loud that he had hope felt like jinxing things. He sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed the last muffin on the tray. Embry and Quil joined him. He saw the expectant looks on their faces and he shook his head.

"Aww…come on, dude." Quil sat back, a disappointed expression on his face. "Give us something."

"There's nothing to give." Jacob took a huge bite out of his muffin. He saw Embry and Quil exchange knowing looks. It was obvious they thought Bella had upset him again, but it wasn't like that, if anything it was Rebecca and her lazy husband who were getting on his last nerve. "I will tell you if there's something important but right now we're just enjoying each other's company again, okay?"

Embry held up his hands. "Okay." He gave in and grinned at his friend. "In what way are you enjoying her company?"

Jacob lobbed an empty cup at his friend's head as Quil burst into laughter.

* * *

Bella was glad when Edward finally left her alone so he could go hunting. He only left when she promised to spend the next day with him. He dropped the guilt trip and seemed reassured when she did her best to soothe his injured feelings. Charlie was still at work so she left him a message telling him to head to Billy's for dinner as she was going to cook for the Black family. She packed some essentials with her and headed for the Chevy. Bella had made a special cake that even Billy could eat. It was recipe she had been dying to try for ages and was appropriate for diabetics. She placed it on the bench seat and headed for La Push. Her mind was far away as she drove past the familiar terrain. Last night had been fun, despite her conversation with Rebecca. It had felt like old times with Jake when they camped out in the garage, but waking up in such a compromising position had been a little embarrassing. She couldn't figure out how it happened. Feeling Jacob's hand on her hip, dangerously near her butt had been mortifying, but then one of her hands had been dangerously close to an intimate area of his. Bella's face flushed at the thought. Thank god Edward could not read her mind.

When she reached the Black's house she parked up outside and slipped out of the cab, reaching for the cake as she did so. Jacob didn't come running out to greet her so she assumed he was still out patrolling. Bella cradled the cake in her arms and trudged over to the little redwood house. She didn't bother to knock when she saw the front door was ajar. "Hello?" Bella called out as she walked down the narrow hall toward the front room.

"Bella? Is that you?" Bella rushed into the main room when she heard Billy's voice, he sounded panicked. She found him cradling Marlon; little Jet was crouched by the side of his wheelchair sucking furiously on her thumb. Bella noticed that one of Marlon's bottles was rolling around on the floor as if it had been dropped. "Thank the spirits you're here. I was trying to give Marley his bottle when I accidentally dropped it. I can't reach down for it while I'm holding him and poor Jet doesn't understand that I needed her to pick it up for me." His face looked weary as he jiggled Marlon in his arms.

Bella immediately bent down and retrieved the bottle, but it was already cold. "Where are Rebecca and Solomon?" She asked.

Billy sighed. "Becca left this morning with her husband as she wanted to give him a short tour of La Push. They didn't want to take the little ones with them because she was concerned they would act up. I offered to babysit for a couple of hours….but…." His face paled under his tan skin as he glanced down at little Jet who was looking back at him anxiously. "But it's hard in this chair and Jet has so much energy, than Marley needed changing and feeding and…and…I just couldn't keep up." He confessed.

"Oh, Billy." Bella put a hand on his shoulder as she cursed selfish Rebecca in her head. It was late afternoon so that meant that they had been gone for hours, leaving poor Billy to fend for himself and the children. How selfish was she? There was no way that Billy could call Jake for help as he was out patrolling. "Give Marley to me and I'll warm up another bottle."

"Thank you." Billy said gratefully as he carefully passed the baby to Bella. Little Jet crawled into his lap now there was room and laid her head on his chest. Her thumb was still firmly in her mouth, but she looked less anxious now that she was closer to her grandfather.

* * *

Jacob came home to find Bella sitting on the old couch with Marlon asleep in her arms and Jet cuddled up to her side. She was telling the little girl a story about a little boy and his mud pies. He couldn't stop the grin from lighting up his face as she looked toward him and winked. She was talking about him. Jacob thought she looked so adorable with the children surrounding her. She really didn't know how beautiful she was. He glanced around for Billy but couldn't see his father anywhere, Rebecca and Solomon seemed to be absent too. His good mood vanished as he turned back toward Bella.

"Billy is in his room resting, these two tuckered him out and Becca and Solomon are somewhere…." She shrugged hopelessly.

"Please don't tell me they left my dad alone to babysit?" Jacob said quietly so as not to disturb the children.

"Yeah." Bella saw Jacob's eyes flash angrily. He was mad, very mad. She hadn't seen him look like that for a while. "Jake, easy." She warned him.

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled sharply. He managed to calm himself down, he didn't want the children to see how riled up he was. He pulled himself together and smiled at Jet who was staring up at him curiously with her big, dark eyes. "Hey, Jet." He said softly.

Jet pulled her thumb out of her mouth and smiled at him. "Hey." She echoed him before she began to suck her thumb again.

"Clever girl." Bella praised the little girl as she stroked her silky, black hair. That was the first word she had heard Jet utter. She locked eyes with Jacob and they shared an intense look before they were interrupted by the sound of laughter and the front door slamming shut. It seemed the erstwhile parents had finally returned.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki :)**_

 **Part Seven**

"I'll…um…take the children outside while we wait for my dad to get here." Bella murmured as she stood up, still cradling Marlon in her arms. She took hold of Jet's hand in hers and led the little girl out of the room past Rebecca and Solomon, who were both standing in the doorway with confused expressions on their faces. They made no move to greet their children and when Bella slipped by them she could smell the alcohol on their breath. They had been drinking! She glanced behind her at Jacob and could tell by the angry light in his eyes that he could smell it too. She sighed and left the house, closing the door behind her so it would block out any raised voices.

Jacob was now left alone with his sister and her husband. Rebecca looked at him as if she didn't have the slightest clue why her brother was glaring at her. She tottered forward in his direction, and then giggled stupidly as she wobbled in her heels. Solomon grinned at her as he caught her arm and steadied her. "Where have you been, Becca?" Jacob demanded.

"Where have I been? Where have we been Solley?" Rebecca laughed again and flopped down on the vacated couch. "We bumped into some old school friends of mine and had a little drinkie, didn't we big boy." She smiled up at Solomon who was still grinning like an idiot.

"And left dad to look after _your_ children." Jacob was livid. The muscles on his arms began to flex as he clenched his fists. He so wanted to wipe that grin off of Solomon's face. The guy was an asshole. "It's lucky Bella turned up when she did, dad was struggling. He can't cope alone with such young children, he is in a wheelchair, Becca, and not very well. He didn't have time to take his medication because you…"

Jacob's harsh tone finally seemed to pierce Solomon's drink addled brain. He frowned and stood protectively in front of Rebecca, whose giggles had turned to sobs. He waved his hands in the air in a placatory gesture. "Ow…you….um…say….um…" He floundered for the right word for a moment before using one of his wife's favourites. "Chill man…chill…"

His whole attitude incensed Jacob, who was on the verge of losing it. It had been a long time since he had felt so out of control, years of trying to rein in his wolf had taught him to be focused and keep calm, but this, this aggravated him beyond belief. His muscles shivered under his skin and his arms shook a little. He was close to shifting. If Solomon didn't back off he didn't think he would be able to.

* * *

Bella waited outside, and with every passing moment she became more agitated. She was very concerned about Jacob; she knew how much this had all been wearing him down. He had been under so much pressure during the past few months, she knew she had been the root cause of some of it, but when he had recovered from his injuries after the battle, she had hoped the burden on him would have eased. Now his sister had just added to the pressure again. She should be inside supporting him and helping him to keep focused. But she had to mind the children. Five more minutes passed and it was with relief when she saw her father's cruiser pull up outside. She smiled down at Jet and carefully led the little girl toward Charlie. "Would you like to see a real police car?" She saw Jet's eyes light up and she became so excited that she actually took her thumb out of her mouth. Bella wasn't sure if the little girl really understood what she was saying but it was as good a distraction as any.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie climbed out of the cruiser and immediately hunkered down and tickled Jet under the chin, making the little girl giggle.

"Dad, I need you to do me a favour." Bella begged him.

"What is it?" Charlie picked up on her worried tone instantly. He stood back up and looked at her curiously.

"Can you take Marlon for a moment and keep an eye on Jet?" Without waiting for a response Bella passed the baby over to her father and quickly ran off back to the house without further explanation. Some internal instinct was screaming at her to get inside and calm Jacob down.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jacob couldn't believe his ears. Had this idiot told him to chill? He stepped forward so he was right in front of Solomon. Rebecca's husband was at least a foot shorter than he was, but the drink was making Solomon feel invincible. He squared up to Jacob and locked eyes with him. Rebecca was still crying, upset at Jacob's accusations. Wasn't she allowed some fun? It wasn't like she had left her children with a stranger, and Billy had offered. It wasn't their fault that they lost track of time. In her mind she thought Jacob was being very unfair.

Bella burst into the room at that point. Her sudden entrance startled everyone. Jacob turned to look at her which took his attention away from Solomon. Rebecca's husband took this distraction as a chance to swing at Jacob, but he was unsteady on his feet and missed Jacob completely. He staggered back and fell onto the couch next to his wife.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Jacob ignored Solomon, throwing him a look of utter disgust. Bella's surprise appearance had done what she wanted it to. It had stopped what could have been an ugly scene. Her eyes roamed Jacob's face as she looked for any sign that he was out of control, but to her relief he seemed focused, and obviously worried that something was wrong with her. "Talk to me, Bells."

"I'm okay." Bella assured him quickly as she put a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing in his chest. That was a sign that he had been riled up only moments ago. She was glad she had listened to her gut instinct. "My dad is here. I've left the kids with him. He must be wondering what the hell is going on." Bella glanced toward Rebecca who was still sobbing quietly. Solomon appeared dazed as he rubbed a hand over his sweaty face. "I take it dinners off?"

"For them it is." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to his sister. "You can go and clean yourself up. You stink of booze, Becca. The kids don't need to see you like this, and as for you…" Jacob grabbed hold of Solomon's arm and hauled him upright. "You can get out of here. I don't care where you go, but you are not staying under this roof." He shoved Solomon out of the house using the back entrance.

Bella was left alone with Rebecca. Jacob's sister seemed unable to do anything coherent. She was staring in the direction of where Jacob had disappeared with her husband. Bella felt little sympathy for the girl but she didn't want to leave her like this. She leant down and helped a confused Rebecca to stand upright and led her toward the bathroom so she could clean up.

* * *

When Charlie learned about what had happened he offered to treat everyone to a meal at the diner. He wanted to take everyone's mind off of what had happened, especially Billy's. He could see that his old friend was both mortified and deeply saddened by his daughter's behaviour when he learned about it. Jacob had left Solomon in the garage to sleep off the drink. He was still incensed about what had happened, but he kept his anger to himself. His dad, and especially the children, didn't need to see how livid he was. He hid his dark mood behind a bright smile, and it was only Bella who could tell how tense he really was underneath.

The meal proved a good distraction. Jet amused them all with her antics as she tried some egg for the first time. The horrified expression she pulled on her pretty little face as she shoved in the egg yolk was a sight to see and set them all off laughing. It really did lighten the tension and both Charlie and Bella were glad to see genuine smiles on both Billy and Jacob's faces. Baby Marlon was oblivious to it all. He had his feed and then slept serenely all through the rest of the meal.

Jet was falling asleep herself when they finally returned to La Push. Jacob carried his niece into the house while Bella cradled Marlon. Charlie and Billy hung back as they watched their children talking quietly together as they strolled into the house. "Bella was a godsend today." Billy confided to Charlie. "I don't what we would have done without her help."

"It does my heart good to see them together, Billy." Charlie smiled wistfully in his daughter's direction. "She's been more like herself than I've seen in a long time."

"Has she mentioned the wedding?" Billy asked.

"Not once." Charlie pushed his friend's chair up the ramp and followed behind as they went inside.

Rebecca was up and sitting on the old couch when they returned. She had a sheepish look on her face and she immediately held out her arms for her son as little Jet toddled over to her and cuddled into her side. Bella reluctantly passed Marlon to his mother and stepped back. Rebecca seemed to have sobered up enough since they had left. "Hello Marley." Rebecca cooed. "How's my little man?" Jet tugged on her sleeve wanting to be noticed too. "Been a good girl, sweetie?" Rebecca asked her daughter. Jet smiled before shoving her thumb into her mouth.

"How's the head?" Billy said pointedly to his daughter.

"Dad, please." Rebecca whined. "I'm sorry, okay. We just lost track of time."

"I will talk to you in the morning." Billy kept his tone calm for the children's sake. He bid them goodnight and wheeled his chair to his room.

"I better go and help him." Jacob whispered to Bella.

"Okay. I'm going to head home now. Dad's going to follow me." Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his warm skin before stepping back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob checked. He didn't want her to go but knew there was little choice. He didn't know how he would have coped without her and missed her badly when she wasn't close. The night in his garage was still fresh in his mind and he wished they were back there again, alone and lying side by side.

Bella winced as she remembered her promise to Edward. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't thought about her fiancé for hours. In the old days he would have been on her mind constantly. How strange? "I'll call you, okay." She said to Jacob, avoiding making any promises.

"Come on, Bells." Charlie called out to her.

Bella smiled at Jacob weakly before waving at Jet, who was nearly asleep by her mother's side. "Night." She then reluctantly left.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you so much for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Eight**

Bella woke up cold, very cold. She opened her eyes and found an arm snaking across her waist. It was Edward! He must have sneaked in during the middle of the night and lay down next to her. Normally when he lay with her, Bella made sure she had a thick comforter wrapped around her. She sat up quickly, forcing Edward's arm away. "What are you doing here?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Normally she never questioned his sudden appearances in her room, but it would have been nice to have been pre-warned. She wished he would respect her need for privacy, but it seemed a foreign concept to him. It was her own fault she had never set the parameters for their relationship when they first got together. She was so eager to be with him every minute that she didn't realise the long term effects of this decision. She had set the precedent, which meant she had no right to complain about boundaries. She choked back her resentment when she saw the hurt flash in his golden eyes. He must have been hunting very recently for them to be so bright. "I'm sorry, Edward. You surprised me."

Edward returned her smile and touched her cheek reverently. He always touched her as if she was some kind of breakable porcelain doll, but she supposed to him that was what she was. She caught his fingers and held them in her hand. They were long and slim, musician's fingers. But the cold began to infect her quickly and she had to let go. "When you are changed sleep will no longer be a problem." He looked at her fondly and leaned forward to press his lips very lightly against her mouth. Bella stayed still, not wanting to push him too far. She had learned to let him take the lead whenever they kissed. His sweet scent washed around her and she pulled back, inhaling deeply to get some fresh air into her lungs. Edward didn't pull back like he normally would; he kissed the nape of her neck and slid his nose along the smooth skin of her throat. "My Bella." He murmured.

"I better have a shower and get dressed." Bella slid away from him and climbed out of bed.

Edward leaned back and studied her, he had a dreamy expression on his handsome face and she wondered what he was thinking about. "I thought we could spend time with the others today. Alice has missed you especially, and Esme." He paused for a moment before he gave her one of his most charming smiles. "They were wondering if they could talk to you about rearranging the wedding. Now that…."

Bella turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her anxiety. She wasn't ready to discuss the wedding. In fact having it postponed had been a godsend. It had taken the pressure off. She was only going ahead with it because that was what Edward really wanted. Marriage had never really mattered to her. She swallowed thickly. She didn't want to spend the day talking weddings, she knew once Alice started she wouldn't stop. Bella felt backed into a corner and didn't know what to do. She felt rather than heard Edward come up behind her, he was still rambling on about the details, what new date should they set, the numbers that would be attending, on and on. When he put his hands on her shoulders she jumped. Her mind was far away, she was hardly aware of what he had been saying. She was trying to think of a reasonable excuse to get out of it.

"Bella love, are you okay?" Edward twisted her back round to face him. Bella immediately dropped her head so she was effectively staring at the expensive shoes he was wearing. She bet they cost a few hundred dollars. "Bella?" He said again. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her head. Once again his eyes roamed her face, trying to read what she was thinking. Bella saw the frown marring his forehead as he failed to understand what was going on inside her brain. "I think we made an error agreeing to postpone the wedding." Edward continued. "I think we should be able to still manage the original date. Carlisle can pull some strings and money is no object…."

"But that is next week." Bella interjected. "No I can't, we can't. Jake…."

"You have done as much as you possibly can for him, love." Edward interrupted her. He smiled benevolently and leaned in to kiss her. His lips lingered on hers for longer than normal. "Just dragging it out will make it harder on him when we do get married. Cut the ties now, Bella. It's for the best." He touched her cheek again before stepping back. "I'll be back for you in an hour. Perhaps you can wear that blue shirt that Alice bought for you. I love you in that colour." Bella watched as he left through the opened window. She had never felt more agitated in her life.

* * *

Bella was showered and dressed in record time. She had hardly waited for the water to warm up before she got out. She dried herself roughly and pinned her wet hair up in a messy bun. Pulling out the first clothes she could get her hands on Bella dressed quickly, not caring whether the shirt matched her jeans or whatever. She was in a rush. She thundered down the stairs, shooting an anxious glance at the kitchen clock. Thirty minutes had passed since Edward left. "Dad…dad." She called out to Charlie.

"In here." She found her father sitting in his recliner. He still wasn't dressed, and had obviously just finished eating his breakfast while reading the morning paper. Bella darted inside the room, she was breathless and her face was flushed. Charlie looked at her in alarm. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Bella grabbed the dish out of his hands and shoved his paper to one side. "I want to go to La Push and check on Jake." She blurted out.

"Okay." Charlie said slowly. "What's stopping you?"

"I need you to come with me." Bella begged him with her eyes. He obviously thought she was losing it, but if he was with her than Edward would have to concede defeat and hang back while they made the drive. They would never get there otherwise, and La Push was safe. Edward couldn't follow her there. Bella didn't question why she was so panicked. It was just a gut feeling that she knew she had to get away, if she went to the Cullen's today, she knew she would find herself being persuaded to agree to getting married on the original date. She couldn't do it, it was too soon. She needed more time. "Dad, please."

Charlie stood up, running his hand through his messy bed hair. "Alright, calm down, kiddo. I'll just have a shower…"

"No time, dad. Just get dressed." Bella pleaded.

"But I stink." Charlie sniffed his armpits surreptitiously.

Bella was getting desperate, time was ticking on and the hour was nearly up. "You don't stink worse than normal, dad."

"What does that mean?" Charlie huffed, looking insulted.

"Dad, you smell fine, okay. Just spray extra deodorant on. It's not like anyone cares how you smell." Bella tugged on his hand, trying to pull him toward the stairs.

"I care." Charlie muttered. "What if we bump into Sue Clearwater?"

"Why are you worried about that? I'm sure your stench is the last thing on her mind. She's probably used to the smell of fish anyway." Bella yanked on his hand again and this time he followed her into the hall.

"I don't smell of fish." Charlie grumbled as he smelt his armpits again and trudged up the stairs. Bella watched him go, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she counted the seconds as they passed.

* * *

Bella wished that Charlie would put on his blue lights and speed to La Push. He was driving slowly as if it was a lazy Sunday morning and they had all the time in the world. Bella kept glancing in the wing mirror, she was certain she was getting glimpses of Edward's silver Volvo following them at a discreet distance. Bella sent Edward a text apologising for bailing on him, but Charlie had insisted she accompany him to La Push and she couldn't let her father down. She felt guilty about her little white lie, but really in the grand scheme of things he had lied to her more than she had ever lied to him. This wayward thinking relaxed her and when they finally passed the treaty line she breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't cross her mind that she had literally had a panic attack about getting married. No, when they reached the Black's little redwood house Bella had almost convinced herself that Charlie had indeed been the one to decide that she come to La Push.

Charlie groaned. "Sue is here. Look!" He pointed to the black sedan which Sue Clearwater drove and which was parked prominently in front of Jacob's garage. He tugged at his shirt and sniffed the material. "The deodorant didn't work. What will she think?" He lamented.

His worry over Sue's reaction finally pierced Bella's psyche. She looked at him thoughtfully as it suddenly occurred to her that he had been wittering on about Harry's widow a lot lately. Surely he didn't fancy her, did he? "Dad, do you…do you _like_ Sue?" She dared ask.

Charlie's cheeks flushed which gave Bella all the answer she needed. He did, he fancied Sue Clearwater. Charlie fumbled around for the right words before giving up and just nodding. "Yes." He said in defeat. "And now I turn up here smelling fishy." He wiped his face with his hand and sighed heavily.

"But she's probably used to the fish smell." Bella replied, trying to be helpful. "I mean…"

"You are not helping, kiddo." Charlie grouched. They stopped talking when the front door opened and Billy wheeled his chair onto the front porch. He seemed surprised to see them, but he smiled and gestured for them to come in. "Too late to hide the stench now." Charlie got out of the car and led the way to the house.

Bella felt guilty that she had dragged her father here unnecessarily on his day off but she felt she had little choice. Anyway if he did like Sue Clearwater than perhaps it was time he tried to do something about it instead of worrying about fishy smells and admiring her from afar. A small smile lit up Bella's face as she began to plot a way to get them together. Charlie had been alone for far too long and Sue would be perfect for him. As they neared the house Billy called out to Bella that Jake was in the garage working. Bella waved and headed to the garage instead while Charlie joined Billy.

* * *

Jacob was indeed working. As Bella slipped inside she saw him bent under the hood of a pickup truck. He was dressed in oil splattered jeans and a t-shirt, which did little to hide his muscular physique. Bella stood in the doorway, admiring the view until he called out to her to come inside. Darn it, she kept forgetting he would have heard her come in and probably smelt her too. She strolled over to the truck and joined him as he stood up and wiped his hands on an old rag.

"I thought you were going to call?" Jacob leaned down and kissed her cheek, taking her by surprise. His lips left a warm patch on her cool skin and she immediately put her hand over the spot where he had kissed.

"I thought I would surprise you." Bella suddenly felt shy. Her traitorous skin blushed and she averted her eyes from his.

"It's a lovely surprise." Jacob said huskily. His dark eyes were intense and when Bella glanced up at him, the look on his face took her breath away. He was gazing at her as if she was the most precious thing on Earth. He was looking at her like he had before she broke his heart.

"Um…I…um need your help." Bella whispered as she let her hair fall in front of her face. Her skin was heating up from the intensity of his gaze. She wanted to distract him.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Charlie." Bella replied promptly. "I need you to help me get my dad and Sue Clearwater to go on a date."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Nine**

When Jacob and Bella went inside the house they found Sue Clearwater talking quietly with Billy. She had come to give him a check over. After the aborted babysitting venture along with the stress that Rebecca and Solomon had placed on his father's shoulders, Jacob had discreetly asked Sue, who was a nurse, to visit Billy and do a general health check. Bella looked around for her father and found Charlie hovering in the background making moon eyes at Sue from a distance. Really he was utterly hopeless. Perhaps it had been so long since he had tried to talk to an unattached woman he had gotten out of practice. After all he must know how to flirt; he had married her mom after all. Bella nudged Jacob in the side; he had agreed to help after a little persuasion. Jacob looked at her cluelessly for a second before Bella motioned with her head toward Charlie. Jacob rolled his eyes and left her side to try and bring Charlie into the conversation between his dad and Sue.

"Hey, Charlie, you should give Sue some of that fish you and dad caught on your last fishing trip…." He stopped speaking when he saw Charlie's face redden. He heard Bella groan behind him. At the mention of her name Sue turned around and glanced their way. Jacob tried to recover the situation. "I was just telling Charlie to give you some fish." He continued. Bella put her hand over her face as she watched her dad's mortified expression.

"Fish?" Sue seemed perplexed. "My freezer is stacked full to bursting already." She smiled weakly at Charlie before turning back to Billy.

Jacob had no idea why Charlie and Bella appeared so flustered over the mention of fish. Bella had asked him to kick start a conversation and that was what he was trying to do. Charlie liked fishing, it was a topic he was comfortable with and Sue ate fish, didn't she? As if a lightbulb popped in his brain Jacob grinned and winked at Bella, who was signalling him to shut up. He ignored her and ploughed on. Perhaps Sue would like Charlie to take her out for a fish pie or something instead? "Hey." Jacob began again as he tapped Sue on the shoulder.

"Yes, Jake." Sue looked over her shoulder enquiringly.

"You like fish, right?" Jacob smiled at her as Sue frowned.

"I already said I have enough fish thank you, Jake." She seemed bemused by his line of questioning.

"That's cool and everything. Perhaps you don't want to cook it…."

"No, Jake. I don't want to cook it." Sue agreed firmly.

"Well someone should cook it for you, or…" Jacob flashed her one his sunny smiles. It lit up his whole face. He made an expansive gesture with his hands as he jerked his head in Charlie's direction. "Or he could take you out for a fish dinner or something. How about that?" He declared.

Billy snorted with laughter while Sue bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself breaking out into an amused smile. Bella had her face covered with her hands while Charlie's face had turned so red it looked like he was about to explode. "I…um…yeah…check on the cruiser." He hurried out with his head firmly down so he didn't have to look at Sue Clearwater or anyone else for that matter.

Jacob felt Bella grab his hand and pull him to one side so they could talk privately. "What was that?" Bella whispered. "You've completely embarrassed my dad now. Why did you have to mention fish?"

"Because he likes fishing." Jacob said stating the obvious. "You asked me to introduce conversation between them and I did."

"Hopeless, absolutely hopeless." Bella crossed her arms and glared at him, tapping her foot on the floor as she did so.

"Don't look at me like that, Bells. Please." Jacob peered into her face, trying to find his sweet Bells, but she just shoved her way past him muttering something about damage control.

"Sue, can I have a quiet word with you?" Bella put on her brightest smile as she approached the older woman.

* * *

Bella, Jacob and Billy all stared through the window as they looked at Sue as she went to talk to Charlie. Bella had decided that the best approach was probably just to be honest. She had told Sue about her father's interest in her and that he was feeling too shy to ask her out on a proper date. It seemed that Sue was not as oblivious to Charlie's interest as had been assumed. She had noticed his longing looks and red face whenever he spoke or was around her. Sue had never tackled a man before about dating, she had always felt it should be the man who asked a woman, but it appeared Charlie just didn't feel able to. Maybe because she was the widow of his former friend, or he really was just worried about rejection, either way, after hearing Bella's explanation for Charlie's reticence, Sue took pity on the police chief of Forks and went to ask him out instead.

"He's smiling." Jacob said hopefully.

"He still looks like a boiled cabbage though." Billy pointed out.

"Perhaps Sue can wear sunglasses on the date." Jacob snickered. He fell silent when he felt Bella elbow him in the side. "Sorry."

"Hush." Bella pressed her face too close to the glass and bumped her forehead. Jacob and Billy laughed quietly as she rubbed her sore head. She saw her father shaking Sue's hand as if they had just come to some sort of agreement. She groaned internally. Charlie was acting as if it was a business transaction. At least he was smiling like Jacob had said, and Sue appeared cheerful enough. They all watched as Sue and Charlie wandered back to the house and made a mad scramble to look nonchalant in case either of them noticed the pairs of eyes that had been watching their every move.

* * *

Bella spent the next few hours with Jacob in the garage as he worked on the pick-up truck. He told her that work had picked up and he was finally making some extra money. Word of mouth about his good work and fair prices had paid dividends. Now that for the foreseeable future money wouldn't be so tight Bella could see that he was more relaxed. Rebecca and Solomon were still trying his patience, but after Billy had a stern talk with his daughter, Rebecca finally seemed to be making an effort to look for employment of her own. Solomon on the other hand still seemed to expect a free ride. Jacob confessed that he felt another confrontation was on the cards if the lazy dolt didn't start making some sort of effort. It seemed that Rebecca's husband was getting itchy feet and missing his old life, the one without responsibilities and a wife and kids in tow.

"You don't think he'll leave do you?" Bella asked worriedly, wondering how Rebecca would cope with two young kids under two by herself, and what that would mean for poor Jet and Marlon.

Jacob sighed as he tightened a nut on the engine. "I don't know but it seems likely. You can just tell, and I can see the fear in Becca's eyes. She has been really clingy with him. It seems the honeymoon period for those guys is well and truly over."

"That would be so scary, being alone with two young kids to bring up." Bella was sitting on an old upturned crate; she pulled her knees to her chest as she thought about the harsh reality of bringing children into the world. Some people had them when they just weren't ready, Becca and Solomon being a fine example. But was there ever really a right time? Bella tried to imagine herself in Rebecca's place, she would never abandon her kids no matter what the circumstances, if she was alone she would make it work, however hard or frightening it was, her kids would come first….then it hit her like a bullet to the heart, she would never have to worry about that scenario. On the path she was travelling now she wouldn't be able to have any children. She was in effect barren, or she would be soon.

Bella didn't realise that Jacob had stopped working and was watching her. He could see her mind was far away. He saw the myriad of expressions crossing her face, first anxious, than pensive and a little angry, then utter sadness. It was the last one which took his breath away. What was she thinking about? He hunkered down in front of her and carefully pulled her legs straight; he then rested his hands on the tops of her thighs, instinctively rubbing them. Bella jolted as she felt the warmth from his touch even through the thick denim of her jeans. "What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob asked in concern.

"I just realised something…." Bella whispered brokenly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Tell me, Bells." Jacob pleaded. He hated seeing her so sad, especially when he didn't know the root cause of it.

Bella's lower lip trembled as she gazed at his beautiful face, and he was beautiful. Bella always thought Edward was handsome, so much like the Adonis statues made in the distant past with his perfect even features and his classic nose and mouth, but Jacob was different. His beauty was more earthy, more tangible and reachable. His dark eyes and anxious expression pierced her heart. She could see the love and she suddenly wanted to drown in it. But she had been selfish enough in the past; she didn't want to be so again. She refused to burden him with the details of her epiphany. She had hurt him too many times. Instead she forced a smile on her face and touched his cheek reverently, she loved the feel of his smooth skin under her wandering fingers and the heat, it was so soothing.

"Bells." Jacob said again as his eyes wandered her face, worrying about what had caused the sudden sadness.

"I'm fine." Bella tried to infuse some cheerfulness into her tone. "I might head inside and make some lunch while you finish out here." She dropped her hand and stood up.

Jacob stood up too. She was retreating from him, he could sense it. She was never good at hiding her emotions, not from him anyway. He knew her too well. Her sudden announcement that she needed to make lunch was an avoidance tactic. "Talk to me, Bella." He begged her again.

Bella avoided his gaze. "Jake I…."

"Jake, Bella…." The sound of Billy's voice startled them both. Jacob tore his eyes away from Bella's and ran outside to see what was wrong. Bella followed him out. Billy had sounded distressed.

"Dad?" Jacob saw Billy's face fall as he looked at him and Bella. "Jet not with you?"

"No." Jacob exchanged an alarmed glance with Bella as Billy put his head in his hands. "What's going on? Solomon was watching her while Becca went job hunting."

"The fool fell asleep." Billy said helplessly. "I went to check on baby Marlon when he started crying for his feed and Solomon trudged out of the twin's room muttering in his language. I asked him where Jet was and he just shrugged. The last time I saw her was an hour ago. I came out here hoping she was with you two. Oh my god, I'm scared Jake. She's still a baby herself."

Jacob felt worry consume him but he had to stay calm. Damn Solomon to the pit of hell! He saw from Bella's face that she felt the same. "We'll find her, dad. Don't worry. I'll get the whole pack out looking. She couldn't have gone far." He patted Billy's shoulder and sped off to call his brothers.

Bella hurried to Billy's side and tried to comfort the older man as he began to cry silent tears.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Ten**

Jacob had the pack spread out all over the property searching for little Jet. No one had any idea how long she had been missing for. Solomon seemed absolutely clueless and the language barrier wasn't helping. Jacob felt like hitting the guy, and it was only Sam ordering him to keep his cool which stopped him acting on the impulse. He called Rebecca on her cell but it went straight through to voice mail. Jacob left her a message demanding she come straight home. Seth picked up Jet's scent leading from the twin's old room where Solomon was supposed to have been watching her, it then led toward Billy's bedroom, but Billy hadn't been in there since he had woken. Jet's scent then petered out, the window's in Billy's room were open and the wind was blowing through. They all felt frustrated and made a mad scramble to try and locate it again.

Paul was the next to pick it up. There was a faint trace in the hall, but as Jet had travelled back and forth there throughout her stay it was hard to tell if it was old or not, but he diligently followed it anyway. Outside Embry and Quil were both using their senses and also calling out for Jet. Jacob was searching through the garage just in case his niece had made it that far, although he thought it unlikely, she was only eighteen months old, but he tried anyway. He heard Leah and Bella calling out for Jet, they had joined forces immediately which had surprised Jacob a little. Leah was not Bella's biggest fan normally, but something had drawn them to partner up. Perhaps it was a nurturing thing. He didn't know, but amidst all the worry over Jet's safety it heartened Jacob to see it.

Paul called Jared over to help him, he was sure he could smell the little girl's scent near the front door but the fresh air wafting in was making it difficult to capture. Jared ducked down and joined Paul. They exchanged a worried glance. If Jet had managed to get outside it didn't bear thinking about. They tried their best to trace her but it turned into another dead end.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" Leah grasped Bella's arm a little too firmly as she stopped in her tracks. Bella winced but didn't say anything as she shook her head. Leah let go and put a finger to her lips. They were at the rear of the property just by the back entrance. It was so windy outside it was making it hard for Leah to smell anything specific as any scent was blown awry. She ducked down and used her sensitive ears instead as Bella joined her. "I'm sure I heard a cry." Leah whispered in frustration. She crawled along on all fours as she followed the dips and curves in the ground. There was a lot of old junk piled in the back yard and she had to negotiate around it.

"Anything?" Bella pressed as she followed closely behind Leah.

Leah hushed her. There it was a faint sob. Just in front of them was an old wooden chest. It had been used in the past to keep the chopped wood in during the winter months, but now it was just abandoned to rot outside. Next to it was a pile of old logs, effectively making small steps for an inquisitive youngster to climb up. Leah stood up and hurriedly lifted the wooden lid and almost at once she saw a pair of dark frightened eyes peering up at her. Little Jet began to cry in earnest.

Bella quickly joined Leah when she heard the little's girls cry. "Oh, baby." Bella instantly reached down to pick Jet up but Leah stopped her.

"I think she's done something to her ankle. Look." Leah pointed to Jet's left leg. When Bella looked closer she could see that Leah was right, Jet's ankle was twisted at an odd angle. "She must have fallen awkwardly. I'll pick her up." Leah leaned down and very, very gently picked up the distressed child in her arms. "You run ahead and tell the others we've found her. We're going to need to take her to the hospital."

Bella nodded, she pressed a soft kiss to Jet's forehead before running off to alert the others.

* * *

Sue went with Billy and her daughter to the hospital to get Jet's ankle x-rayed. Just by feeling carefully Sue could tell that bones had been broken. The look she threw Solomon, who still seemed in a daze, should have shrivelled him on the spot. Sue immediately noted the pupils of Solomon's eyes, they were larger than normal. He had been smoking something, although she couldn't put a name to it. No wonder he seemed out of it. She felt nothing but disgust and wondered what the hell Rebecca was thinking by marrying the man. She pushed all this to one side as she could see how distressed Billy was. He was blaming himself, although it was not his fault in the least.

Jacob was sitting on the front porch with Bella. He was furious and was having a hard time controlling his anger. Bella stayed by his side, she was worried that if he came across Solomon he would do something he would regret. She had heard Sam warning the others not to approach Rebecca's sorry excuse for a husband. It wasn't just Jacob who wanted a piece of him. His recklessness had angered the whole pack. Bella wondered how Sam was keeping a rein on his own temper. She could see by his eyes that he was livid.

"Where the hell is Becca?" Jacob muttered as he ended yet another call to his sister. He had left her at least ten messages now. His arms shook and he nearly crushed the phone in his strong grip.

Bella eased the cell out of his hands and put it to one side. "Focus, Jake. I know you're mad. I am too. But you have to stay calm for the children. Marley's sleeping but he could wake soon." She gripped his hands in her own and looked at him pleadingly.

Jacob stared back at her as he inhaled sharply. He had never felt so angry in his life, not even when he had first phased. He wanted to kick Solomon's ass so badly, but he knew doing that would only give him temporary satisfaction. "Some people do not deserve children." He ground out.

"No, they don't." Bella agreed. "But luckily for Jet and Marley they have an amazing uncle and an amazing grandfather who love them to bits and would do anything for them." She gripped his hands tighter. "And they have the pack too." She added.

"And you." Jacob choked out as he pulled Bella right onto his lap and wound his arms around her. Normally she would have protested at being so close to him, but she felt he needed to feel her against him. She was learning that her presence calmed him down when the stress got too much. "They have you too." Jacob pressed his lips into her hair before resting his chin on top of her head.

"Yes, they have me too." Bella said sadly, but for how long? An image of Rosalie on the day she had told Bella about her past entered her mind's eye. She recalled how devastated the normally cool blonde was when she talked about not being able to have children. For the first time since that day Bella felt what Rosalie must have felt. To long for something that you could never have. Esme had tried to replace her lost chance at having a family by throwing herself into loving her adopted one. But Bella guessed Rosalie would never be able to do that. She wanted her own baby, hers and Emmet's. Bella gulped a few times as tears pricked at her eyes. She didn't want Jacob to see, so she hid her face in his broad chest and bit down hard on her bottom lip so they wouldn't fall.

* * *

Jet was brought back home. She already seemed over her ordeal. She was smiling broadly and enjoying all the fuss and attention she was getting from everyone. It was only the adults who seemed unable to move past what had happened. Billy seemed utterly worn down. He was still shouldering the blame, angry at himself that he didn't see the little girl wander out of the opened back door. He was a fool not to have kept it shut. No matter what anyone said to him he wouldn't be comforted.

Rebecca still hadn't come home and it was nearing six o'clock. Jacob had chucked Solomon out of the house. He couldn't bear the sight of him. He had packed all his clothes in a bag and slung it out after him. He didn't care what his sister said when she finally returned. It was time for her to re-think her priorities. Her husband was a waste of space.

Bella was in the kitchen with Leah. The two of them worked together silently as they began to cook for the whole household. The pack was still hanging around, none of them felt like leaving. Some innate sense of brotherhood bound them together; this was a crisis, even if it was more of an emotional than a physical one. They wanted to stay and support Jake and his family. Leah emptied the cupboards and along with Bella they selected the items easiest to cook and make a sort of buffet meal, so everyone could take bits of what they wanted. Sue took charge of Marlon, while Jet was perched on Billy's lap, her left leg was strapped up, but she was happily playing with one of the toys Bella had bought for her.

Everyone gathered together when Bella and Leah laid out the food. The atmosphere in the house was sombre. No one spoke much. Billy was almost mute, he only responded when Jet smiled at him or tried to get his attention. Jacob kept shooting worried glances at his dad, and he saw Sue do the same. This had hit the older man hard; he just wouldn't allow himself to see where the blame truly lie. Jacob took Jet from Billy so he could give her a light snack before he put her to bed. It was getting way past her bedtime, but she was fully awake and alert and anyway none of them wanted the little girl out of their sight. Seven o'clock rolled around and there was still no sign of Rebecca. She had been gone since eight that morning when she had left to supposedly search for a job.

Jacob felt Bella sit beside him, she had Marlon cradled in her arms. As usual the infant had gone right to sleep after his feed. Jacob saw that there was kind of a glow about Bella as she gazed down at the little boy. He couldn't quite put it into words, but he thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Thank you." He whispered. "For today, I don't know what I would have…"

"You don't need to keep thanking me, Jake." Bella smiled at him wistfully and he felt his heart speed up in his chest. He loved her so much. They looked at each other for a long moment, both of them talking with their eyes, neither of them felt able to voice the words aloud which were in the deepest recesses of their hearts.

The phone rang making them both jump. Leah, who was nearest to the phone, answered it. Her expression became grim when she spoke rapidly to the person on the other end. "Selfish bitch." She snarled.

"Leah!" Sue reprimanded her. "Give the phone to me." She took it from her daughter and turned her back on everyone as she continued the conversation in a low voice.

"Who is it?" Bella asked curiously. She could see that Jacob already knew, he would have been able to hear every word. He looked angry again, although he was trying his best to school his features into a calm expression so as not to alarm Jet.

"It's Rachel." Leah muttered. "Guess who turned up at her college today?"

Bella felt her heart constrict. "Becca." She said tonelessly.

"Yes, it seems dear Rebecca wasn't seeking work after all." Leach continued bitterly. "She fled to her sister, she says she can't cope right now, she needs her _space_ apparently…." She made air quotes with her fingers at the word space. "Ignorant, selfish…"

"Lee." Bella warned her as she glanced meaningfully at Billy and Jacob. Billy looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Can you take Jet?" Bella wanted Jacob to be able to go to his father. Leah nodded and gently took the little girl from Jacob. He went straight to Billy and put an arm around the older man's shoulders as he began to cry silent tears.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Sighs!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Eleven**

When Bella eventually got home it was gone ten. She was feeling exhausted from all the drama that had happened that day. She had been reluctant to leave but had little choice; she needed a change of clothes and a shower. Jacob had left to take his turn on patrol leaving the Clearwater's to stay with Billy and the children to look after them for the night until his return. Bella had promised to come back early the next morning and help out. Charlie was still at work, having been called in to deal with an emergency. So Bella was alone, and definitely in no mood to deal with visitors, but as she entered her room she found Edward sitting in the rocking chair by her window with a pained expression on his face. _Not now!_ Bella thought in her head as she collapsed onto her bed and laid an arm across her face to hide her disgruntled expression from her fiancé. She felt the bed dip and knew that Edward was now sitting beside her. "I'm sorry about today." Bella mumbled before he could start lecturing her.

"I would have appreciated more than a text, Bella." Edward pulled her arm away from her face and peered down at her. "I know you had no choice but to go with your father to La Push, but you are an adult, surely he cannot keep dictating who you spend time with. Alice and Esme were upset that they didn't get to see you, as was I."

Bella felt irritation swell in her chest. _God, there was more to life than talking_ _about damn wedding dresses and designer shoes!_ Bella reined in her temper and sat up. Her long, chestnut hair swept around her shoulders as she avoided looking at Edward directly. She did feel guilty about practically abandoning him, but he was giving her little choice. He kept piling on the pressure and she wasn't ready to deal with it. "I'm really tired, Edward. It has been a long day. Jake and his family are going through a lot right now and he needs my support…."

"About that?" Edward was suddenly kneeling in front of her. He took her left hand in his own and kissed the gaudy engagement ring that he had given her. "I think this is all getting too much for you, my love." He gave her one of his heart-breaking smiles before continuing. "I can see that whatever drama is happening on the reservation is beginning to affect you emotionally and that concerns me. I think you should take a step back…"

Bella yanked her hand out of his hold. She saw him frown and hurt flashed in his eyes but she just felt too tired to care. He had no idea how tough it was for Jake and Billy. He had money and privilege coming out of his ears, even before he had been turned his life had been one of ease. Bella knew that if she even tried to explain it would fall on deaf ears. "You're right about one thing, Edward." Bella stood up and walked toward her window, pushing it wide open. "I do need to take a step back. I need to take a step back from this wedding. I have other priorities right now, like helping my friend, my best friend. Jake has always been there for me and it's time I repaid that favour…no that's the wrong way to put it. I want to support Jake and Billy and if you can't understand that… than perhaps you're not the guy I thought you were." She gestured for him to leave.

Edward appeared stricken. He rushed to Bella's side and cupped her face in his hands. She flinched at the chill which infected her skin from his touch and swallowed thickly when she saw the distress on his handsome face. "I assure you, Bella. I only ever have your welfare at heart. I worry about you. I didn't mean to sound uncaring about Black's plight. That's not what I intended to make you think. But I love you and I can't help but be anxious. You do understand that, don't you?" His golden eyes pleaded for her understanding.

Bella was tired, so tired. She didn't have the energy to pick apart Edward's explanation. It sounded plausible enough but his words had still irked her. "I need to sleep." She mumbled. "Can we talk another time?"

Edward smiled at her gently and carefully steered her toward the bed. He knelt down and unlaced her shoes before taking each one off. "I'm sorry. You sleep." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth lightly to hers. His sweet scent washed around her and Bella felt her eyes closing. Before she knew it she was out like a light.

* * *

Jacob patrolled the borders for most of the night along with Embry. It had been very quiet. The only sounds had been the normal noise of the wildlife as it went about its business in the dark. The wind was only light and for once the skies above were clear of clouds. Stars littered the heavens and Jacob stopped at the cliff's edge, the same one where he had rescued Bella all those months ago, and changed back into his human form. His mom used to tell him if he closed his eyes he could wish on one of the stars and it would come true. Of course it was just a sweet story that she used to tell to make the world seem magical, but in that moment, Jacob longed for it to be true. He sat on the cliff's edge and hung his legs over the edge as he gazed above him. Slowly he picked a star and then closed his eyes. He didn't say aloud what he wished for, but he prayed in his head for all the things that he wanted. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't feel any different or more hopeful. The same heavy burden weighed him down and he had a sudden yearning to go and see Bella and spill what was in his heart. But Jacob knew that Bella wasn't ready to hear everything, not yet. He sensed a change, but he wasn't going to push her. All he could do was wait, he had waited so long already. Jacob stayed on the cliff's edge for a long time as he pondered what was going to happen next and worried about his father and how on earth they were going to support the two young children on just Billy's welfare cheque and the small amount he was bringing in from his mechanical jobs.

* * *

Bella woke up to find her bedroom empty. She was lying under the covers, still dressed in her clothes from the night before. Edward must have tucked her in; she couldn't remember falling asleep or him leaving. Well he seemed to have gone now. On her bedside cabinet was a single red rose. Bella avoided it, she had never told Edward that she preferred wild flowers, another thing he didn't know about her. Bella pushed that traitorous thought aside. How was he supposed to know if she had never told him? Bella yawned and stretched, she felt grimy and in need of good wash. She quickly undressed and headed into the shower.

The warm water felt soothing on her cool skin and she revelled in it. It helped relax her muscles and she was feeling quite calm as she dried off, wrapped a towel around her and headed back to her room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that Edward was back. He was sitting in the old rocking chair, a book perched on his lap. He lifted his head and smiled at her as she entered the room. "Morning my love. Feeling better?" He enquired.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip to stop the sharp retort which she was just about to utter. She really needed to put some boundaries in place. He couldn't keep turning up in her room unannounced like this. _But why should it matter?_ _He'll be your husband soon?_ Her conscience reminded her. Bella frowned as she rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I'm just going to get dressed." She muttered as she headed back to the bathroom.

* * *

When she came out Bella half hoped that Edward would have left again, but he was still there, twirling the red rose in his hand and looking thoughtful. Bella was dreading having to tell him that she wouldn't be spending the day with him but instead would be heading back to La Push. He smiled at her again when she approached and handed her the rose. Bella took it and returned his smile weakly. "It's nice, thanks."

"It's beautiful, just like you." Edward complimented her as he stood up gracefully and kissed her very carefully on the forehead. His lips lingered for a while and he inhaled deeply. "I love your smell. Lately it has been hidden behind the dog's foul odour. You're you again." He pulled back and touched her cheek with his long fingers. "I've missed this, missed us."

Bella felt her heart clinch in her chest, she needed to get the words out, and she needed to tell him that she was not going to be able to spend time with him. "Edward…." Her words were cut short when the sound of a snarling motorbike pulling up outside interrupted her.

"I don't believe it." Edward sounded incensed. "Black is here."

Bella could see that he was reading Jacob's mind. She hadn't known that Jacob was going to come and pick her up on the bike. It must have been a spur of the moment decision on his part. She sighed heavily, not really in the mood for a confrontation between them. When Edward and Jacob were in close proximity to each other, the insults would fly and inevitably she got caught in the middle. "I was about to tell you that I'll be spending the day in La Push, Edward." Bella interjected quickly as she saw his face darken. "Jake and Billy need my help with the children….Becca has…."

"Children?" Edward's brow furrowed as he studied her expression carefully. "Is this what it is about? Children?"

Bella stared back at him for a moment, not understanding what was going through his mind. She didn't have time to figure it out now. "I have to go. I'll call you." She said hurriedly before grabbing her purse and heading for the stairs.

Jacob was just about to knock when she flung the door open. His happy grin faded as he recoiled a little at the leech's stench which was all over her. Bella rolled her eyes at his reaction and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her face and pressing his warm fingers into her skin. "Does that block it out?"

Jacob had to laugh at her attempt to distract him from the fact that Cullen had been with her, was probably still in the house glaring out of the window like the masochistic asshole he was. Jacob pulled Bella to him and lifted her up into a tight bear hug, squeezing her gently before releasing her. "Now that definitely blocks it out." He conceded.

"If you say so." Bella still didn't quite believe them about their different smells but she let it go and headed for the bike. Jacob passed her the spare helmet and helped her to sit astride it.

"Ready?" He asked as he started the bike, revving it a few times for the leeches benefit. "Remember to hold on tight."

Bella slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his broad back. It had been a long time since she had been on a motorbike and she had to admit she missed the adrenaline rush it had given her. Edward would never allow her to travel on such a dangerous machine. She laughed as Jacob sped off without warning. Inside the house Edward stared out of the window, a calculating look on his face as he watched them go.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twelve**

Bella spent the morning looking after Marlon and Jet with Billy. Jacob had to leave to work on a truck a neighbour had dropped off for him to repair. Sue, who had stayed overnight with Leah to help with the children, left for work at the clinic, while Leah went home to rest before she headed out to her own part time job. It was quite a restful morning, Marlon was an easy baby, when fed he usually dozed for a while and wasn't one to make a fuss when he woke. Jet was harder. She was a bundle of energy and Bella found herself chasing the toddler around the house. She had forgotten to put her hair up when she first arrived and she was reminded of her mistake when Jet pulled her hair and burst into playful giggles. Bella had to scold the little girl which caused Jet to pout and play up a little more. But after a while Bella fell into an easy rhythm with the children and found herself enjoying her time with them. Billy made them all a big lunch when twelve rolled around and Bella took some out to Jacob in the garage. He was covered in grease and oil but his face lit up when he saw her and he eagerly took the piled up plate of food from her. Bella had to laugh when he kissed her cheek and left a grease stain. She wiped it off as she kept him company while he ate.

"Thanks for this, Bells." Jacob grinned at her as he leaned against the hood of the truck. "How's the kids?"

"Jet has kept me on my toes, but other than that it's been fun actually." Bella returned his smile as a wistful expression crossed her face.

Jacob noticed of course, he always noticed everything about her. He finished up his lunch and looked at her enquiringly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's silly." Bella shrugged as red tinged her cheeks.

Jacob hunkered down in front of her and peered into her eyes. "Nothing you say would ever be silly. Come on, spill." He urged her.

Bella rubbed her hands on the front of her jeans as she averted her eyes from his. She didn't know how to put it into words without sounding like an idiot, but this was Jake, her best friend, she could say anything to him, yes he might tease her, but he always listened. "I was just thinking about what my own children might have been like." She whispered. "You know their personalities and stuff. Would they be full of energy and mischief like Jet or laid back like baby Marlon?"

Jacob saw tears glimmer in Bella's eyes. He had guessed that she had been thinking about her future with Cullen, and the fact that she would never get to be a mother if she went ahead and married him. He had to admit it hurt him to hear her talk of children, especially after the vision she had shared with him after their epic kiss on the mountaintop. Bella's eyes finally met his and she gasped, finally realising how painful this must be for him to hear. She reached out and touched his cheek gently. Jacob put his hand over hers and pressed her fingers hard into his skin.

"I better get back." She said after a while. Bella didn't know how to apologise to Jacob for bringing up the subject of children, but she could see on his face that though it had hurt him to hear her mention them, he still understood. She smiled at him sadly before pulling her hand away and walking slowly out of the garage. Jacob watched her go as a single tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

"Marley's asleep." Billy told Bella when she had finished clearing up the lunch dishes. "But this one…" He smiled fondly at Jet who was jumping up and down, eager for more attention. "Is still full of beans."

"I thought I might take her to the swings or something. She seemed to like that before." Bella suggested.

"Good idea. I can keep an eye on the little fella." Billy held out his arms to Jet and hauled her onto his lap. "You better behave Missy." He said to her in a mock stern voice. Jet just stuck her thumb into her mouth and smiled cheekily. Billy ruffled her hair playfully as Bella picked Jet up and slipped her warm jacket on. "I really appreciate this, Bella." Billy said gratefully. "Everyone has been so good, rallying around…" He became choked up as he ran out of words.

"It's a pleasure, Billy. Honestly." Bella rushed to reassure him.

Billy smiled at her gratefully as he waved goodbye to Jet, who was now impatient to be gone. Bella strapped the wriggling little girl into her buggy, waved goodbye to Billy and left.

* * *

The last time Bella had gone for a stroll around La Push was when Jacob had been with her, but this time she was alone with Jet. She greeted a few people that she recognised as she passed but she noticed a few staring at her curiously as if they were wondering what a paleface was doing there in the middle of the day. Bella just shrugged off their curious glances and kept up a running commentary for Jet about different things as they passed them. She wanted to keep Jet occupied; she played up less when spoken to. It didn't stop the mischievous toddler from kicking her shoes off and pulling off her socks as they headed toward the little play park. Bella had to keep retrieving them. The park was empty when she reached it so there was plenty of space for Jet to play. They started off with the swings. Bella adored hearing Jet giggle and watching her wave her arms as she pushed her back and forth. After a while Jet got bored and pointed to the small slide. Bella lifted her from the swing and helped her to climb up the slide instead.

She was so preoccupied entertaining the toddler that Bella didn't hear anyone else approach. "You again!" The voice startled her and she spun round to find the same girl from her prior visit to the park, Elise. Just like before Elise appeared none too pleased to see her.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" Bella whispered fiercely. She didn't like the way the other girl was glaring at her.

Elise rolled her eyes. "You don't belong here." She muttered sarcastically.

"Get lost." Bella matched her glare. She grabbed hold of Jet's hand before the little girl wandered off.

"No you get lost." Elise's eyes narrowed. "Jacob is the Chief's son and…"

"So you're jealous?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to get in the middle of this. Elise obviously had a thing for Jacob and was pissed that he wasn't interested. Bella picked Jet up and headed for the buggy.

"Stay away." Elise called after her. "I'm warning you."

Bella didn't deign to reply. As far as she was concerned the girl wasn't worth her time. Bella strapped a protesting Jet back into the buggy and walked away with her head held high.

* * *

When she got back to the Black's house she saw an unfamiliar car parked out front. It was quite old and had obviously seen better days. The paintwork was scratched and one of the side windows had a huge crack in it. Perhaps it was another project for Jake to work on. Bella pushed the buggy inside the house and wasn't prepared to walk into the middle of world war three. As soon as she entered the hall she heard raised voices.

"I needed space…." That whining voice was Rebecca. Bella glanced down at Jet who was wriggling madly, trying to get out of the buggy when she heard her mother speak.

"Space?" Billy roared. "You can't just walk out when you feel stressed, Becca. You have responsibilities."

"That's what I said." Bella frowned when she heard an unfamiliar female voice.

"You're supposed to be my twin." Rebecca retorted. Ah, so the other female was Rachel. Bella leaned down and unclipped Jet from her seat and held her against her hip as she wondered whether to intrude or not. "You are supposed to support me." Rebecca continued. "I came to you…"

"Stop being a selfish cow, Becks." Rachel snapped. "None of us have heard from you in months, and then you turn up expecting us all to wipe your ass and babysit your children, which we knew nothing about. Where is that lazy dolt that you married?"

"Jake threw him out." Billy interjected. "You never mentioned his little drug habit Becca?"

"He only smokes a joint now and then. You didn't need to put him out. Like I said I needed a few days to…" There was the sound of a slap and then Rebecca started crying. "I hate you Rach. How dare you hit me?"

"I'm trying to slap some sense into you." Rachel raged. "Jeez, I need some air."

Bella decided she better make her entrance as she heard Rachel storming toward her. They nearly collided. Rachel stopped and stared at Bella, her eyes looked her up and down before they darkened. "I know you, you're Isabella. You're the cruel witch who hurt my little brother…." She jabbed a finger into Bella's chest.

"I…I…I…" Bella didn't know what to say. Billy and Rebecca were still arguing in the front room. Jet had her thumb in her mouth as her eyes rested on the strange woman who reminded her fuzzily of her mother.

The front door opened making Bella jump. She spun around and felt relief wash through her when Jacob came inside. Right behind him was Paul Lahote. "Bells?" Jacob smiled at her before he finally seemed to notice his sister. "Rach?" His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Hey, little bro…or should I say big bro." Rachel looked at him appraisingly. "You have no right to grow up without my permission. Come here." Rachel shoved past Bella and hugged her brother.

Bella noticed that Paul seemed to be acting strangely. His eyes were riveted on Rachel, he was looking at her as if she was some kind of goddess or the answer to his prayers. A slow smile crossed his face as he pushed past Jacob and held out his hand to a bemused Rachel. "Paul." He said.

Rachel glared at Paul and ignored his outstretched hand. "Yeah I remember you. Still an idiot I see." She shook her head at his crestfallen expression as she turned her attention back to her brother. "Please tell me you are not hanging out with his sorry ass?" She lectured Jacob. "He's trouble."

"But I'm Paul." Paul muttered again as he rubbed the back of his neck. He now looked hurt as he gazed at the object of his affection.

"He's changed, sis." Jacob stopped talking as he turned to look at his pack brother. It slowly dawned on him what was going on. He recognised the look; he had seen it countless times on Sam, Quil and Jared's faces as they gazed at their imprints. "NO WAY!" He noticed from the corner of his eye that Bella was staring at Paul, he slowly saw understanding cross her beautiful face. "Bell's, wait…no…wait…." He saw her bolt out of the door, still holding Jet tightly in her arms as she ran. Jacob immediately darted after her leaving a confused Rachel and a disgruntled Paul alone together in the hall.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part Thirteen**

Bella didn't get very far. After running down the porch steps it suddenly occurred to her she still had Jet cradled in her arms. She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to get her spinning emotions under control. Paul had imprinted! After everyone had begun to relax thinking that perhaps Quil was the last to do so, it had happened between Paul and Rachel. Bella felt Jet wriggle in her arms and she opened her eyes again and looked down at the little girl. It was only then she realised that Jacob was standing beside her. He held out his hands and Bella instantly handed his niece over. "Paul, he imprinted…." She whispered as her eyes roamed Jacob's handsome face. She saw him nod quickly. "Your sister?"

"Doesn't seem too pleased to see Lahote, it's definitely a different reaction than Emily, Kim and Claire had." Jacob adjusted Jet in his arms as he tried to understand what was going through Bella's head. The very fact that she had run off as soon as the knowledge hit her about the imprint worried him. She had expressed a vague concern in the past that she hoped it would never happen to him. She had claimed it was because she didn't want to lose their friendship, and that if he imprinted then they would lose the special connection they had. It had led to a big argument where he had pointed out that their friendship was ruined anyway because she was planning to end her life to be with Cullen. Jacob winced, he didn't like to think of those dark days when all they had done was fight as he tried to get her to admit she loved him too. Things had been better between them lately. He felt like they had recaptured the early days of their friendship, when things were easier and less fraught between them. He had backed off and she seemed to respond to that. Jacob knew that Bella was rethinking things, he could tell. But now this had happened. He was scared that this new imprint was going to push her away. "It's not going to happen to me, Bells." He continued softly.

Bella swallowed a few times and bit down on her bottom lip to try and contain her emotions. She felt close to tears but was mindful that Jet was with them. She had to remain calm. "You don't know that, Jake." She looked at him imploringly.

"Bells, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella replied promptly.

"Then believe me when I say that it will never happen." Jacob locked eyes with her for a long moment. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and her brow was furrowed with anxiety but eventually she reached out and touched his cheek.

"I believe you." Bella smiled weakly as Jacob leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, with Jet cradled between them.

* * *

Rebecca was sulking in her old room. She had her children with her. As soon as Jet saw her mother her little eyes lit up and she began to cry for her. There was a brief flash of irritation on Rebecca's face but she dutifully held out her arms for her daughter when Rachel glared at her. With everyone's eyes on her Rebecca had become resentful so she had retreated out of sight. Billy had been both saddened and angry at his daughter. He could see that Rebecca still had no idea of what she had done by taking off like that. She was so selfish and self-absorbed that she thought she was in the right and that the world was against her. Rachel had always been the stronger twin and more grounded. Rebecca was flighty and acted without thinking, hence her quick marriage to Solomon and then giving birth to two kids without thinking of the long term implications.

Now there was another problem to face, Paul imprinting on Rachel. Billy sighed; this was not going to go down well with his daughter. Rachel was strong willed and hated to be pushed into anything. She obviously didn't like Lahote which was a huge problem, and hearing about her connection to him could send her running. Jacob had left with Paul; he wanted to keep him out of the way while Billy sat Rachel down and explained everything. Bella had gone home as she felt this was a private matter and she didn't want to get in the way. Jacob hadn't wanted her to leave but he couldn't exactly stop her. He had other priorities. He just hoped that she really did believe him after their little talk, she seemed to. He waited with her until the taxi she had called to take her home arrived. He hugged her for a long time before watching her climb into the taxi and wave goodbye.

* * *

Bella was astonished to see Rosalie's red convertible parked in her drive. Charlie's cruiser was absent so she assumed her father was still at work. Bella paid the taxi driver the fare and then slowly walked toward the house. She couldn't see any sign of the statuesque blonde so she let herself into the house and headed to the kitchen. That was when she saw the back door was ajar. Bella felt her stomach clench as she tiptoed over to the door and peered out. Rosalie was sitting on the porch swing staring out toward the forest at the back of the house.

"I know you are there, Bella." Rosalie said coolly as she turned her head in Bella's direction. "Don't worry I didn't come in uninvited. I leave that to Edward. No, your dad was here briefly and he kindly let me wait for you. He's a good man and easily charmed." A small smile crossed her perfect lips as she watched Bella come into view. She patted the seat beside her. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Bella didn't know what to think as she perched uneasily next to Rosalie. She knew that the blonde beauty was not her biggest fan and wondered why she would bother to come and seek her out. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Bella felt emotionally drained. The imprint had knocked her for six and she was still trying to process its impact and what that meant for her and Jacob.

"Earth to Bella. Where did you go?" Rosalie waved a hand in front of Bella's eyes.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" Bella sat back and crossed her arms defensively across her chest, as if bracing herself for impact.

"I came to give you a warning." Rosalie was all seriousness now. Her golden eyes darkened as she looked appraisingly at Bella. "You seem stronger, which is good. I think you are finally thinking properly about the implications of joining our family. Calling off the absurd wedding was a good move."

Bella frowned as she glanced sideways at Rosalie. The blonde vampire's words worried her. What warning? Hadn't she been through enough as it was? What more could there be? "I don't understand…"

"You've been spending a lot of time on the res with your wolf boy." Rosalie interjected.

"So?"

"So you know that Edward is very upset about it." She held up her hand when Bella began to protest. "He might pretend that he isn't, but believe me I have to share a house with him, remember." Bella fell silent as she looked at Rosalie anxiously. "I understand that the wolf boy is now an uncle?" Rosalie's voice became soft as she returned Bella's gaze. "That must be lovely being able to spend time with such young children. It must make you think about having your own someday…." Her eyes became wistful as she turned away and looked toward the forest again.

Bella couldn't deny it. Of course it had. Looking after little Jet and Marlon had been an eye opener. She was already attached to them emotionally and they weren't even hers. "I know what you are implying, Rosalie. So yes, being with the children has made me wonder…made me see beyond the forever with just me and Edward."

Rosalie's eyes swivelled back to Bella. The wistful expression was gone to be replaced with one of intense sadness. "Edward has noticed, Bella. He has finally admitted to himself that you are pulling away from him and a major reason is the issue of children. He is right now in talks with Carlisle to artificially inseminate you so you can carry your own child. He wants to keep you by his side at all costs, and if that means letting you carry a strangers child so you can fulfil your _nurturing instinct_ as he calls it, then he will."

Bella actually keeled over as if someone had punched her in the stomach and winded her. This couldn't be true? Surely? Edward would never….would never… _but he would_ …there was her subconscious again telling her what she didn't want to acknowledge. Of course he would. Edward had never consulted her over anything, why would he over something as important as having a child. She felt Rosalie's hand on her shoulder and glanced up into her golden eyes. She saw nothing but empathy and understanding reflected in them. "He couldn't expect me to carry a stranger's baby. What does he think would happen after the child was born?"

"From what I can gather he would wait until the child was of age then turn them…" Rosalie held Bella's hair back as she retched.

* * *

Bella cleaned herself up and then drifted back outside to re-join Rosalie. She took the mug of hot coffee that Rosalie had thoughtfully made her and sipped it. "I need you to do something for me." Bella whispered forlornly as she held out her left hand in front of her. The gaudy engagement ring sparkled in the dim light; it felt so heavy on her small finger, rather like the weight that was dragging down her heart. She finished her coffee and then put the mug down. "Give this to Edward for me." Bella slipped the heavy ring off of her finger and passed it to Rosalie.

"You are doing the right thing." Rosalie said softly as she put the ring in her purse. "Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

Bella felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she stared off into the distance. "Tell him goodbye."

Rosalie leaned forward and pressed her cold lips into Bella's hair. "Be happy." She murmured before she vanished.

* * *

Rachel was not happy. When Jacob came home after a long run with Paul he found his sister in the kitchen banging the pots and pans around as if they had offended her. He exchanged a weary glance with Billy who shrugged. "Leave her to process it in her own way." He said as he glanced over at his angry daughter. "How is Paul?"

"I left him with Sam and Emily." Jacob threw himself down on the couch. "Where's Becca and the kids?"

"Jet and Marlon are asleep and Becca is still sulking." Billy ran a hand over his face. He felt like he had aged ten years over the last few days. He suddenly remembered that Bella had called while he had been in the midst of telling Rachel that her life was about to change. "Bella phoned, she wants you to meet her at the beach. She said you would know where."

Of course he knew where. The old bleached out log where they had shared so many memories, both good and bad. He wondered what this one was going to be. He tried to ignore the knot of anxiety welling in his gut, but failed. What if she was going to tell him goodbye again? What if the imprint had pushed her away?

"You won't know until you talk to her, son." It was as if Billy could read his mind. Jacob nodded as he stood up and hurried back out of the house. Billy watched him go. _Please don't let her hurt him again_ , he prayed in his head.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Fourteen**

Jacob was glad that he was a fast runner; he didn't think his heart could take waiting too long to find out why Bella wanted to see him. The fact that she had chosen such a prominent place for their meeting had him worried. He guessed it was either make or break time. She was either going to tell him she couldn't continue seeing him anymore and break off all ties with him for good, or tell him what he really wanted to hear, that she had ended things with Cullen. He kept wavering between both scenarios, one moment tormenting himself with the thought of losing her and the next fighting elation that perhaps his waiting had finally paid off and she realised that he was the one who held the key to her heart. He reached the beach in record time and tore across the sand. He was thankful that it was deserted; he would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention by the desperate look on his face and the superhuman speed he was travelling.

It didn't take him long to reach the old bleached out log. It was hidden by some tall cliffs, on a more deserted part of the beach. That's why he and Bella loved it so much, it gave them an essence of privacy, a secluded place where they could talk and not be disturbed. Jacob slowed down when he caught sight of her and his heart began to pump madly in his chest. By her posture alone he assumed it wasn't hopeful news. She was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared out at the wild ocean. Her hair was done up in a loose ponytail and it whipped around in the strong breeze. Suddenly Jacob didn't want to be there, he wanted to run away, turn back the clock so he didn't have to face this, didn't have to hear her say goodbye. But like everything in his life it was too late, Bella had turned and seen him. Jacob avoided her eyes as he trudged to her side and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for coming to meet me." Bella pushed some stray strands of hair out of her face as she looked at him. She tried to see his eyes but he was deliberately looking away. "Jake, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"You tell me." Jacob said sullenly. "You asked for this meeting."

Bella couldn't understand why he was being so standoffish. She sat up straighter and reached out for his hand. He allowed her to take it but his grip was loose. This was unlike him. Bella laced her fingers with his and placed their joined hands on her lap. "He wanted to impregnate me…" She blurted out.

Her words startled Jacob and pulled him out of his melancholy. Impregnate her? Had he heard her right? He finally dared to look at her face and he saw tears pooling in her eyes, she was upset, and he had been acting like an ass as he tried to protect his heart. Jacob felt like an idiot. His grip on her hand tightened. "What the hell, Bella?" He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't process what she had just said. The very idea was insane.

"Rose told me about Edward's grand plans for me. In order to sort out my nurturing instinct, he was going to inseminate me with a stranger's sperm so I could have the experience of becoming a mother before I turned…." Bella replied bitterly.

"He's mad." Jacob was aghast. "I am so sorry, honey." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

Bella buried her head in his side and began to sob. "He didn't come to me with his concerns, Jake. He went straight to Carlisle to cook up the insane scheme. It was only Rosalie looking out for my interests who came to tell me. There are no words for how betrayed and stupid I feel."

"Hey, you're not stupid, Bells." Jacob pressed his lips into her hair. "What do you intend to do about it?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer. Surely this had to be the catalyst for her to realise it was time to end things with Cullen? Jacob felt like his whole future hinged on her answer.

"I've already done it." Bella choked out. "I gave his ring to Rose and asked her to tell him goodbye."

Jacob's breath came out in a loud whoosh. It was done, what he had been dreaming about, hoping for, fighting for had happened. Bella had finally seen Edward Cullen for the cold, calculating leech he was and she had ended things between them. Bella Swan had chosen to live. Jacob was doing cartwheels in his head as his heart swelled in his chest. But outwardly he showed none of his elation. He knew Bella didn't want to see him celebrating. She had come to him as a friend and that's what he was determined to be. Later when she had time to process what had happened he would sit her down and talk about what was happening between them. So even though Jacob wanted to kiss Bella until she couldn't breathe, he held back and hugged her tightly instead as she grieved for the passing of her first intense relationship.

* * *

They stayed on the beach for a long time. They didn't speak much, Bella was lost in her own head and Jacob left her alone to process her feelings. After she had cried she seemed calmer, as if unleashing the tears had set her on the path to acceptance. So instead they strolled along hand in hand, walking near the surf. Anyone who looked at them assumed they were a couple and Jacob noticed the envious glances they attracted. Eventually they headed back toward his house. Jacob knew that his dad would be worried and he didn't want to keep Billy in suspense for too long and also there was the problem of what to do about his sisters.

Thankfully it seemed quiet when they entered the house. It was very late now, Jacob guessed that his father may have gone to bed, but he was wrong. Billy was sitting at the table whittling some wood. As soon as they entered Billy looked at his son enquiringly. Jacob nodded subtly and he saw the relieved light in his father's eyes. "Good to see you, Bella." Billy greeted her. "Take a seat."

"Thanks, Billy." Bella pulled out a chair and sat opposite the older man. The table was covered in scraps of wood. Billy must have been at his project for a long time considering how much mess there was. She looked at the small object he had in his hand. "What are you making?"

"Something for Jet, she like unicorns so I thought I'd make her a little charm." Billy showed her the dainty little horse like figure that was beginning to take shape. Bella loved it. She smiled at him as he began to work on it some more. "I was thinking of selling some of my work." Billy continued. "Bring in some extra money."

"I told you that before." Jacob called out from the kitchen where he was making up a snack for him and Bella.

"You've got talent, Billy." Bella said enviously.

"So has my boy, but he prefers engines." Billy gave a mock sigh.

"Each to his own." Jacob strode in, chewing on a sandwich. He passed one to Bella as he sat down next to her.

Billy chuckled. "I suppose."

They all sat in comfortable silence. Jacob and Bella ate while watching Billy work. They were interrupted by Rachel who came storming into the room. Her face was a mask of anger. "He's outside." She hissed. "Is he a freaking stalker?"

"Oh god, Paul." Jacob ran a hand over his face as he exchanged a dubious glance with his father and Bella. "He can't help it, Rach. It's the imprint; he just needs to know you're safe. He's not stalking you."

"This is a joke." Rachel complained as yanked at the ends of her long, silky hair. "I didn't ask for this."

"I didn't ask to turn into a hairy dog either but I've learned to adapt." Jacob interjected mildly.

"Vey funny." Rachel muttered sarcastically. "You told me that he'll do whatever I want, right?" She turned to Billy who appeared very uncomfortable. "Whatever makes me happy?"

"Within reason, Rachel." He replied.

"If I tell him to do one, he'll have to, right?" Rachel pressed.

"Rachel!" Billy reprimanded her. He put down his tools and glared at his strong headed daughter. "You are an imprint and you will behave as someone who is deserving of that title. This is not a game. You will show Paul respect, do you understand me?"

Rachel stared at her father. She had never heard him sound so commanding. She sat down in the spare chair. "I only came back to bring Becca here. I don't even like Lahote, I never have. He's a troublemaker. All I remember about him is that he used to mock me and Becca and pull my braids and my bra strap, the little…."

"Rach." Jacob looked at her sternly before she could go on. "Paul has changed since then. You don't know much about him. I didn't before I phased. But I've seen inside his head, I don't have much choice. He's not who you think he is. He is fiercely loyal, brave and underneath that cocky front he puts on is someone crying out to be loved for himself. He's had a shitty home life, his mom bailed years ago and you know his dad's handy with his fists. Cut him some slack."

Rachel fell silent as she took in what her brother had just revealed. Her hands twisted in her lap and she suddenly appeared younger than her years. Bella could see the uncertainty written in her face and although she would never normally speak up on Paul's behalf she felt she could give Rachel some much needed insight into the pack from a female perspective. "Can we talk?" She plucked up the courage to ask.

"Why would I talk to you?" Rachel snapped.

Jacob was about to scold his sister when Bella shook her head at him. He clamped his mouth shut and sat back. "Please." Bella tried again. "I might be able to help."

"Doubt that." Rachel mumbled, but she did get up out of her seat and head out toward the back door. "Not here, outside." She didn't bother to wait.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked Bella in concern.

"I'll be fine." Bella patted him on the shoulder before she followed after an irate Rachel.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Fifteen**

Rachel had walked quite a way from the house and it took a while for Bella to catch up with the other girl's longer strides. She was quite out of breath when she finally caught up with Jacob's sister. Rachel had her hand shoved in the pockets of her jeans and her head was bent as she kicked out at the dirt at her feet. Bella joined her, taking in huge gulping breaths as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"Not very fit are you." Rachel muttered as she raised her head and glanced at Bella.

"Not really." Bella gasped.

"Well you dragged me out here, Bella, so what words of wisdom are you so desperate to impart?"

Bella was getting sick of Rachel's attitude toward her. She didn't really understand what she had done to make the other girl dislike her so much. It wasn't as if she had been around when Bella and Jacob had been hanging out together and all the stuff with the Cullen's went down. She crossed her arms defensively across her chest as she faced Rachel. "Firstly I don't like being spoken to like a piece of crap." She snapped. "So pull your head in."

"Why should I? You are such a spoilt little princess, getting everything handed to you on a plate while the rest of us have to scrimp and scrape to get what we want." Rachel yelled at her.

Bella was astounded by the vitriol Rachel was spouting. Spoilt princess? Where the hell did she get that idea? "Where on earth do you get that from? I am not a spoilt princess. I work too."

"You are the only daughter of a police chief who has his own house all paid for and all the opportunity in the world to go to a college of your choice. Me, I have had to sacrifice tons to get where I want to be. I've not been able to come home on my breaks because I have to work three jobs just to survive. I want to be a doctor, but will I get that dream? No, not unless I win the lottery or something. And now I have been forced to come home and find I have landed in the middle of a supernatural fairy tale gone bad, imprinting, wolves, and vampires." She threw up her hands. "You may like consorting with the undead but not me."

Bella felt stunned, she hadn't expected Rachel to be filled with such bitterness. Anxiety yes, over what had unwittingly happened with Paul, but this, no. "It's a good vocation wanting to be a doctor…there are scholarships that…."

"Scholarships? Don't you think I've exhausted all the opportunities that are available to someone like me? It is still not enough. Education was my way of escaping. Now…now all my hard work is ruined…absolutely ruined." Rachel turned away and began to sob.

"It doesn't have to be you know." Bella tried to reassure Rachel. She fumbled around for the right words and sighed heavily when they eluded her. "Look I am not very good at this, but one thing I have learned since mixing with the pack is that they are strong, fiercely loyal and they will fight for their families. If you want to be a doctor like you say then I am damn sure that Jake, Paul and the others will make it happen. Just because you are imprinted to Paul does not take away who you are. Perhaps this happened for a good reason. Talk to Paul, get to know him. It doesn't have to be a romantic relationship between you; maybe you will wind up being good friends and a huge support to each other, who knows?"

"Lahote? A support? I don't think so." Rachel wiped at her face angrily.

"He really has changed. I've seen it since the first time I met him." Bella continued. "Without the pack I don't where I would be right now…."

"Dead, isn't that what you were aiming for?" Rachel interjected. "Dad told me all about the big battle and how the pack you claim to love so much had to risk their lives to save your sorry ass. Why they bothered I don't know? Why not turn before placing all of them in danger? My brother could have been killed. I've already lost my mom and I could have lost Jake too, all because of your selfish desire to be….one of _them_."

Bella reeled under the onslaught. She felt like Rachel had physically slapped her. She tried to think of the right words to defend herself but couldn't come up with any convincing ones. Bella knew she deserved some of the blame, but she was tired of shouldering all of it. Each person made their own choices, including Jake. She hadn't wanted them to fight, that was their decision. She wasn't responsible for bringing the Cullen's to Forks, they were already here when she arrived, and it wasn't her fault that she had been charmed by a vampire. Events had been set in motion before she came on the scene. She was just human like the rest of them, trying to negotiate her way along the tricky path that fate had led her. Bella was dammed if she was going to be made to feel even more guilt than she already did.

"I won't take the blame for the choices that others made." She said stoutly. "It was your brother's choice to love me, it was always his choice. I tried to push him away many times but he wouldn't give up on me, which was his choice again. I regret many of the foolish decisions I made, but I was young, naïve and very lonely back then. I've changed, what happened to me forced me to grow up, forced us all to grow up. So you can stand there and blame the world, me or your family for the place you've ended up in, Rachel Black, but in the end you are here because it was your choice to be." Bella turned away abruptly and trudged back the house, she felt Rachel's eyes on her all the way.

* * *

Jacob hugged Bella and kissed the top of her head. She had told him briefly what had transpired between her and Rachel, but hadn't gone into too much detail. Jacob didn't tell her he had been able to hear every word. Even though it had been a tense confrontation Bella's words seemed to have had an effect. Not long after she came into the house Rachel headed over to speak to Paul, who was sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. They were still there now, talking quietly to each other. Jacob was proud of Bella too, he always knew she could be strong when she wanted to be, but the bloodsucker had crushed her spirit. Today she had stood up to his feisty sister and not backed down or accepted any of the blame that Rachel had thrown at her. Bella was right; everyone who had been involved in past events had been there because they had chosen to be.

"I feel exhausted." Bella confessed as she sagged against Jacob's toned body. His all-consuming heat was making her feel very drowsy. She felt like she could fall asleep right there, standing upright and encased in his arms. "I should get home." She mumbled.

Jacob frowned. He was enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his, and he didn't like the idea of her going back to Forks either. He had a feeling that Cullen would be hovering about waiting for his chance to confront Bella over ending things. "You should crash here." He suggested.

"There's no room." Bella yawned. "And before you mention the garage, there's no room there either." She reminded him.

Jacob had to concede that she was right. He had some new projects he was working on and the garage was littered with engine parts and bits of scrap metal. All the rooms in the house were taken, Rachel would be sleeping on the couch and he…well he had no idea where he was supposed to sleep. Jet had taken over his bedroom. "Can I stay at yours tonight then?" He said instead.

Bella yawned again and stretched her arms above her head. "Won't your dad need you here?"

"Rach is here and Becca's back. I can head back early in the morning. But there's no place for me to sleep here, honey. I know Charlie won't mind lending me his nice, soft sofa?" Jacob wheedled, batting his long lashes playfully at her as he did so.

"Don't pull that puppy dog face with me, Jacob Black." Bella smiled as she shook her head tiredly. "Alright, but don't think I'm making you breakfast and you better not use all the hot water in the shower either. I know karate…"

Jacob laughed and leaned down to press a kiss on her smooth cheek. He grinned as he saw a blush coat her cheeks. _Yeah, she was so his_. He took her hand and led her out of the house.

* * *

As soon as Jacob opened the door to Bella's truck the sickly sweet scent of Edward Cullen wafted his way. He gagged a little but hid his reaction from Bella; he didn't want to worry her. He guessed just his mere presence would keep Edward from creeping into Bella's room while she slept, but it did mean that he had been right and the bloodsucker was not going to just leave Bella alone like she seemed to assume. Jacob kept close to her side as they went into the house.

"Ah there you are." Charlie was in the front room sitting in his recliner and watching a sports show. His eyes zeroed in on the bag Jacob was carrying and he looked at him for an explanation.

"Bells said you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your sofa for a couple of nights. Rachel brought Becca back so it's pretty crowded at home right now." Jacob told him.

"Of course." Charlie agreed as he motioned for Jacob to sit down. "Bells, there is a spare duvet…."

"I'm on it." Bella mumbled, flashing them both an irritated glance. Why couldn't they get it? She stamped up the stairs in a temper as she listened to Jacob filling her father in on the latest drama's going on at the res.

* * *

Bella pulled the duvet out of the cupboard along with a couple of pillows. It was a farce really, Jacob didn't need covers, and he was so dam hot. She yawned again as she dumped them at the top of the stairs and headed into her room to get changed. She was jolted out of her tiredness as soon as she walked into her room, lying on the rocking chair was a single red rose, there was a ribbon tied to it and laced through the ribbon was the engagement ring that Edward had given her. Bella felt her heart stutter in her chest as she hurried to the chair and picked up the rose, underneath was some creamy note paper with Edward's italic scrawl written across it.

 _I believe this belongs to you. I love you. We need to talk, Edward X_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Sixteen**

Bella sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the rose on the rocking chair. The ornate ring sparkled under the dim lighting in the room, and she felt as if it was mocking her. She couldn't believe he had ignored what his own sibling had told him, ignored her wishes again. Her words had been final, just the fact that she had returned his ring should have been enough. But when had he ever really listened to what she wanted. Bella felt anger building up inside. She was tired of this. Tired of having to deal with a guy who seemed oblivious to others wishes, Edward must really think she didn't know her own mind, and assumed he could weasel his way back into her life with sweet words and false promises. No, if she wanted him to really understand they were through then she was going to be forced to do it face to face, forced to do it in such a way that there could be no doubt in his mind. Bella hated the thought of hurting Edward, she was not one for confrontations, but he had given her little choice. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"I got your note. Can you come over right now?"

"Of course, I'll be in your room in…"

"No, Edward, use the front door. My dad and Jake are in the house as you are fully aware." Bella said coolly.

"Perhaps you are right." Edward conceded. "I think that the d…Jacob Black needs to see that we are together and united."

Bella didn't bother to answer. She ended the call, grabbed the rose with the ring still attached and then hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie and Jacob were still in the front room talking. Jacob had finished telling Charlie about the latest dramas in La Push and they had moved onto a more comfortable topic, sports. They heard Bella thundering down the stairs and when they glanced through the open door they saw that she looked rather flushed and extremely irritated. "Perhaps I should have grabbed the duvet." Jacob whispered to Charlie. "Bells looks a bit annoyed."

Charlie laughed under his breath. "Yes you should. You are in the dog house now, son."

Jacob grinned in amusement. Charlie didn't know how apt that phrase was. They waited for Bella to come into the room but instead she was hovering by the front door. They watched as she inhaled deeply and smoothed her hair down as if she was psyching herself up for something. Jacob got up to go and join her, but before he had crossed the room there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting visitors?" He asked Charlie.

"No." Charlie frowned and stood up too. He joined Jacob as they saw Bella open the door and greet the unexpected visitor. To the older man's surprise he suddenly noticed that Jacob's posture stiffened. His eyes darkened and Charlie saw a glimmer of anger reflected in them. What the hell was going on? He didn't need to wait long. As he stepped forward he got a full view of the late night visitor. Edward Cullen strode confidently into the room, his hand held out for Charlie to take. Bella was right behind him. "What the hell is going on, Bella?" Charlie demanded.

"I asked Edward to come." Bella interjected smoothly.

"Why would you do that, Bella?" Jacob was incensed. Edward had a triumphant expression on his face as he smiled at his rival smugly. Jacob just wanted to smash his fist into the marble monster and wipe the smirk right off. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. How could Bella do this? She swore she had broken things off with Cullen and now he was here, practically laughing in his face. Out of all the hurtful things she had done to him this was the worst. He tried to catch Bella's eye but she seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking at him.

"What are you playing at, kiddo?" Charlie could see the hurt on Jacob's face and it only increased his own ire. He thought things had cooled off between his daughter and the Cullen boy but it seemed exactly the opposite. To invite him here while Jacob was in the house was just plain cruel. He didn't think Bella had it in her to be so callous. Charlie put a steadying hand on Jacob's shoulder. Billy's son looked as if he was going to explode.

"I am sorry to arrive so late, Chief Swan." Edward had dropped his hand now that it was clear that Charlie wasn't going to take it. He ignored the insults flying in both Charlie and Jacob's heads as they both glared at him. They didn't matter anymore. Bella had proved her love to him by asking him into the house so she could show both Black and her father that they were meant to be together. He loved the fact she hadn't taken long to cave in after his romantic gesture with the rose. He knew that Bella hadn't really meant it when she had told Rosalie to tell him goodbye. His adopted sibling was a liar anyway and lived to taunt him. He guessed she had fabricated what Bella had really said and was livid that his so called sister had betrayed him by telling Bella about his plans. He longed to take Bella back to the mansion so they could be alone and he could tell her the full version of what he and Carlisle had decided to do about the baby issue. But he could be patient. He knew that he and Bella had to show a united front. So he stood calmly in front of the two enraged individuals and showed not a flicker of emotion at the horrid thoughts that were racing through their minds.

"Bells, I asked you what the hell is going on here." Charlie demanded again. He had no clue what Bella was playing at. She was staring at Edward with a calculating expression on her face. She was holding something tightly in her fist, but he couldn't see what it was. He pressed harder on Jacob's shoulder; the boy was practically vibrating now. His muscles were tense and his eyes were shooting lasers at Cullen.

"I asked Edward here for a reason, dad." Bella finally replied. "There's something I need to clear up, something I need him to understand."

Edward's smug demeanour disappeared to be replaced with confusion. He tore his eyes away from the two men and looked in bewilderment at Bella. "What do you mean, my love?"

Jacob calmed down a little and he stopped shaking as he studied Bella carefully. She didn't look like someone who was about to throw herself into a lover's arms and declare her undying love. In fact she looked like a woman who wanted to slam her fist into said lover's face. He watched with interest as Bella held up her hand and uncurled her fist. He heard Charlie gasp as she revealed the ornate ring that Cullen had given her.

"Let me make things very clear, Edward." Bella continued as she passed the ring to him. "We are over. When I told Rose to give this ring back to you I meant it. When I told her to tell you that I said goodbye, I meant it. Now I never thought of you as thick, but it seems that the only way to get you to listen and understand is by telling you face to face and with witnesses. Have I now made myself clear?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly as she waited for him to answer. The utter devastation on his face was tugging at her heart strings. She really hadn't wanted to do things this way but he had pushed her into a corner. Now he would have no doubts that she meant what she said.

"You should go now." Charlie said quietly when Edward didn't move. He was staring at Bella as if all the life had been drained out of him. Charlie never thought he would ever feel sorry for Cullen but even he had a smidgeon of sympathy. Jacob on the other hand was now completely relaxed and was having trouble hiding his grin. Charlie nudged Jacob in the side warningly and told Edward to leave again. Finally Cullen seemed to come to life. He shot Bella one last distraught glance before abruptly leaving the house.

* * *

"Well I guess that's it then." Charlie didn't know what to say. Bella's actions had taken him completely by surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck as he studied his daughter carefully. Now that Edward had left her confident demeanour had deserted her and she now seemed upset. "You did the right thing, kiddo." Charlie said softly. "Though I am surprised by the way you did it."

"He left me no choice." Bella muttered. She swiped at her eyes and avoided looking at him or Jacob. "I'm really tired. Goodnight." She swiftly left the room.

"Bells, wait…" Jacob went to go after her but Charlie stopped him. "She needs me." He begged Charlie.

"She needs time alone." Charlie patted Jacob on the shoulder. "She'll talk when she's ready. I'm going to go up myself now. Will you be okay down here?"

"Yeah." Jacob mumbled.

Charlie nodded and bid Jacob goodnight as he slowly climbed the stairs after his daughter.

* * *

Jacob couldn't sleep. He was worried about Bella. It was a brave thing she had done, standing up to Cullen like that. He wasn't sure why she had decided to do it in that particular way, Jacob didn't know about the note. He wished he had handled it better though. The last thing she needed to see was him practically laughing at the bloodsucker. Jacob knew Bella hated upsetting people and would have found little pleasure in hurting Cullen. He should have showed better restraint. Too late now! He pondered whether to sneak up to her room and check on her, but that would make him no better than Edward. No, Charlie was right, he would wait until Bella was ready to talk about it herself, and when she did confide in him, he would be the friend she needed. With this thought in mind Jacob finally lay down and closed his eyes.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What do you think of Bella's actions? Did she do the right thing or should she have approached it differently?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Seventeen**

Jacob put his arm over his face as he shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He just couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he could think about was Bella asleep upstairs. He continued to squirm around for a while as he fought hard to sleep. He had dozed off a few times but as his tall frame was too long for the sofa his legs kept falling off as he shifted around and it woke him up again. Jacob sighed heavily as he sat up abruptly and ran a hand through his messy hair; if he carried on like this he would not get any rest at all which would make him practically useless the next day. He got up and headed toward the kitchen. Perhaps some warm milk would help. Jacob opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk before hunting through the cupboards for a pan. He finally found one and poured a generous amount of milk into it before heating it up on the stove. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the milk to warm up. When it was done he poured it into a mug and went back to his bed on the sofa. The milk did seem to help a little; Jacob lay back down and closed his eyes. He drifted into a light doze as he began to dream about Bella.

Bella was standing in his room, for some reason her hair was wet and she was dressed in nothing but a small towel. She was smiling at him seductively as she raised her hand and ushered him toward her. A grin crossed Jacob's lips as he strode toward her, he reached out to tug on the small towel, and he was dying to see what was underneath. It was so cool that Bella was letting him; she didn't seem fazed at all. In fact her eyes were roaming his body; she was biting down on her bottom lip as she reached out and ran a finger down his muscled chest. Jacob felt his skin burn. Her intoxicating scent was all around him; it was so real and tangible. It was like she was really there. Jacob rolled onto his side and whispered Bella's name…

"Jake."

"Huh?" Jacob woke up with a start. His eyes flared open to find Bella standing in front of him. She wasn't dressed in a skimpy towel like his fantasy Bella but in a pair of sweat pants teamed with a thin tank top. "Bells?" Jacob sat up and rubbed his eyes. No wonder he could smell Bella. He tried to act casual, but he felt fidgety and uncomfortable as he tried to shake off his dream. "You okay?" He mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Bella apologised as she perched on the arm of the sofa. Her face was very pale and Jacob could see tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Hey honey, c'mere." Jacob pulled her onto his lap and Bella curled up gratefully against him as he wrapped his arms around her. He loved the feel of her in his arms, her body fit perfectly against his. She was perfect. "Bad dreams?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bella hid her face against his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you; I just needed you so badly." She whispered. "I just needed…"

Jacob pulled away a little when she stopped talking. Her head was bent and she was trying her best to avoid looking at him. He wasn't having that. Jacob cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head. "What did you need, Bells?"

Bella's tears started to spill down her cheeks as she gazed into his eyes. Jacob was taken aback at the sadness in them. It hurt him to see her so distressed. It just made him hate Cullen even more. "I was dreaming about you." Bella continued. "You were injured and I couldn't get to you….I was…I tried but something was holding me back, I don't know what. But I needed to get to you, I was desperate. Then the pack appeared and began to carry you away. I tried to break free to follow but I was stuck. It meant that I couldn't tell you….tell you…that…" She was sobbing hysterically now.

Jacob hugged her tighter and rocked her as if she was a small child. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm alright."

"When I left your house after I told you goodbye I was a mess, a complete and utter mess." Bella began to murmur. A wistful expression crossed her face and Jacob guessed she was actually reliving that moment in her head. He wanted to say something but he stopped when she continued to ramble. "I cried for ages, it was like I was grieving for you, for us, but I was the one who told you goodbye. Edward stayed with me the whole time, I knew my reaction was hurting him but I just didn't care enough to stop. I couldn't…" A small frown marred her forehead as she drew in a sharp breath. "When he finally left me alone I got up and went to my truck, but when I tried to start it the engine wouldn't work." She ran a hand over her face as her brow furrowed. "I was going to come and tell you I'd made a mistake. I couldn't leave you, not really, but when the truck bailed on me it was like fate or something was telling me to leave you in peace. To finally let you go. But I didn't, did I? I came back to you." Bella's eyes glazed over as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I never really did shake off that vision you know. It was always on my mind one way or another, and afterwards all I kept seeing were babies, babies everywhere. In that moment I knew what I needed, and I needed you." Her eyes came back into focus as she looked at Jacob directly. "I need you, Jake. Don't you see? I need you like I need air to breathe. I can't live without you, my heart was breaking without you but I couldn't see things clearly, I don't know why, but I see now. I am stronger when you are with me, you make me stronger…"

Jacob remained quiet as she worked through the things spinning around in her head. He sensed she was only half aware of what she was saying as if a part of her was reliving the past as the other part clung to him in the here and now. "Everything has been so fuzzy lately; I think I was just existing through each day and not really living. Does that make sense to you?" She suddenly begged him.

"It does." Jacob said huskily. He was choked up with emotion, she had described in a few words how he felt each day they had been apart. He had only been existing. The life inside him had died the day she rejected him, but had flared up again when she turned up on his doorstep that day when Becca had come back home with her husband and two kids. "It so does." He curled his fingers into the back of her hair and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You broke my heart, Bella." He confessed no longer holding anything back from her. "You nearly broke me."

Bella began to cry again. Everything was crystal clear to her now; she didn't think she had ever experienced such clarity. "I broke my own heart too. I'm so sorry. I wish I could relive it all again and change what I did. I wish…."

"Hush, it doesn't matter now." Jacob felt his own eyes becoming moist as he inclined his head toward hers and did what he had been wanting to do since she had come back into his life again. He kissed her. Bella's lips trembled beneath his before she slowly reciprocated. She wound a hand around his neck as the other stroked his cheek as they kissed. Warmth surrounded her as she drank him in. The taste of him filled her mouth as she pressed her lips harder against his. The kiss turned desperate and demanding just like it had on the mountain top. The warmth turned to blazing heat and Bella felt like she was burning, but in a good way. Jacob was holding her so tightly as if he was trying to make her a part of him. Finally she had to tear her mouth away from his just so she could breathe. They were both panting heavily as they looked at each other in wonder.

"Wow." Jacob said huskily.

"Wow is right." Bella whispered as she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"What does this mean, Bella?" Jacob tugged her closer again; he didn't want a breadth of space between them, not now, not ever again.

"We kissed."

"Yeah we definitely kissed. Is this a one off or…." Jacob's words were cut off as Bella pressed her mouth onto his. He smiled into the kiss as he fell back on the sofa and pulled her with him.

* * *

Bella was hot, very hot. She tried to move but the heavy muscled arm draped across her waist was clamping her in place. Jacob was lying behind her, she could feel him, she could feel all of him. Now her face was hot too. Bella felt the blush creep down her neck; she suspected that her whole body was flushed. The sofa was rather small and he was taking up a lot of space. Bella didn't want to disturb him; they had been up until the early hours after all, doing things, doing very pleasant things. A slow smile crossed her face at the memory _. Focus, focus_ , she reprimanded herself. She was just glad that Charlie hadn't come down the stairs and witnessed their….another wave of heat washed over her. She better get up before her father did catch them in this very compromising position. She didn't want to face her father's wrath. She wanted to enjoy the happiness she was feeling right now.

Bella tried to wriggle carefully out of his embrace but this only made Jacob tighten his grip, she let out an unladylike squeak when he suddenly rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She was now lying directly on top of him and by the huge smile on his face she could tell that he was enjoying having her there. She had to laugh to herself. He did look kinda cute with his eyes shut and that dorky grin on his face. It was nice seeing him so happy and peaceful. But still she needed to get up. Bella squirmed around again but only succeeded in straddling Jacob instead. She put her hand over her mouth as all sorts of funny and pleasurable feelings washed over her. Jacob's smile was now much wider, and no wonder, she could feel his attraction pressed squarely between her legs. How was she supposed to get out of this one? And really did she want to? _Focus girl, focus_ , she reprimanded herself again. Wriggling around more would not do either of them any favours. Bella knew she had to be firm. With one swift movement she clambered off of him, not caring any longer if she woke him. Bella saw Jacob's eyes flicker open as a smirk crossed his delectable lips.

"Aww honey I was enjoying that."

Bella grabbed a cushion and threw it at his head as he burst into laughter.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Eighteen**

Charlie knew something was up by the secretive glances and silly smiles that his daughter and his best friend's son were shooting each other across the breakfast table. He watched as Jacob and Bella passed each other different things across the table, like the sugar bowl. Jacob had an odd habit of piling about three heaped up tablespoons on his cereal, much to Charlie's disgust, the kid should be careful about all that sugar, but as he watched Jacob's gaze linger on Bella and his fingers stroke hers as he took the bowl, Charlie knew for certain that something had changed between them. It was definitely confirmed when Bella giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush at one of Jacob's rather lame jokes. She never did that, normally she would roll her eyes and call him out on how bad the pun was, but not today. She seemed to find everything that Jacob said endlessly amusing and he was no better. If his grin got any wider it would cover his whole face.

"Will you two stop, please?" Charlie finally had enough. "I'm having trouble keeping my breakfast down as it is. When did all this start?" He gestured between them as they both stared at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Oh come on, I may be old but I'm not blind, now that I have just been dipping my toe in the dating pool myself I have become very aware of the signs." Charlie stated pompously.

Bella cringed. Dipping his toe in the dating pool? Seriously? She was still finding it a bit hard imagining Charlie being all romantic with Sue Clearwater. They had been on two dates now; thankfully she hadn't witnessed any PDA's between them yet. "Dad, you know me and Jake. We've like known each other forever." This time she did roll her eyes.

"Yeah, since we were in diapers." Jacob interjected as he winked at Bella.

Bella shook her head at him. "You may have still been having issues controlling your bladder when you were three, Jake. I can assure you that I didn't at the age of five."

Jacob frowned at this rejoinder and his expression made Charlie laugh. He picked up his breakfast and headed out of the kitchen. "I'm going to finish this in the front room. I don't think I can witness any more of this." He stopped before he reached the door, his humour having suddenly deserted him as he spun around and glared at Jacob warningly. "Just because I approve doesn't mean I want to see you getting handsy with my little girl, got that?" He barked at Jacob, startling him. "And if you are staying here then you sleep downstairs and stay there, no sneaking up to Bells' room. Otherwise you and I will fall out very quickly."

"Dad." Bella's face flushed in mortification.

"Right, Charlie, Chief, Sir." Jacob mumbled. Charlie nodded at him before he continued on his way. But Jacob didn't really know when to shut up. He recovered from Charlie's warning very quickly as a smirk crossed his face. "Do you follow the same rules at the Clearwater's?" He called out.

Bella put her head in her hands and groaned.

* * *

"Jeez, your dad has a good aim." Jacob was rubbing the back of his head where Charlie's spoon had hit it. It didn't really hurt him; he was a wolf after all with a quick healing ability. But Charlie didn't know that. The Chief had definitely overreacted.

Bella switched on the truck's loud rumbling engine and proceeded to back out of the drive. They were heading back to La Push so Jacob could help Billy get ready for the day. They also wanted to check on the children. Despite Rebecca being back and Rachel, that didn't mean they still weren't anxious. "You really should learn to keep your beautiful mouth shut sometimes."

"I have a beautiful mouth do I?" Jacob smiled at her as he shifted across the bench seat and slipped his arm across her shoulders. "I could put this beautiful mouth to good use." He teased as he leaned close and began kissing the nape of her neck.

Bella swerved suddenly, the feel of his hot lips on her sensitive skin were too distracting. She glared at him, motioning for him to behave. Jacob grinned and shot her a playful wink as he settled back in his seat.

* * *

As soon as Bella pulled up outside Jacob's house they heard the sound of yelling. Paul's voice was instantly recognisable as was Rachel's, but they didn't seem to be arguing with each other. Bella couldn't hear as distinctly as Jacob and she could tell by the look on his face that he knew who the other person was. All amusement had left his face now to be replaced with anger. Bella quickly grabbed hold of his hand as he marched toward the house. "Easy, Jake." She warned him.

Jacob inhaled sharply as he tried to calm himself down. Bella was right he needed to focus. He didn't know yet whether the children were in the house or not, or his father. But he knew who Rachel and Paul were rowing with, it was Solomon. Rebecca's husband was yelling in his own language. Jacob had no idea what he was saying in response to Rachel's accusations. "If the kids are inside I need you to take them out, Bells. They shouldn't be listening to this."

"Becca?" Bella asked as she accompanied Jacob inside.

"I can't hear her." Jacob strode ahead and burst into the front room, startling everyone except Paul who had already heard his approach. Jacob could see that his pack brother was on the verge of shifting. He was obviously riled up because Solomon was yelling at Rachel and he wanted to defend her, but the last thing any of them needed was for Lahote to explode into a raging ball of fur in the middle of the room. "Leave." Jacob ordered Paul. His pack brother shook his head fiercely as his muscles bunched under his tan skin. He was standing in front of Rachel defensively. Solomon didn't know how close he was to getting his head ripped off. "Paul, leave now." Jacob said again, but Lahote wouldn't leave Rachel. Jacob cursed under his breath.

"You need to haul him out of here." Bella whispered. She was very much aware of what was about to happen. She had seen Paul on the verge of losing it plenty of times. Rachel was ignoring them all, she was still shouting at Solomon, her finger jabbing in his direction.

"Try and control Rach." Jacob said in a low voice to Bella. "I'll get Paul out and….god I'll have to call Sam and the others to control him. The children…."

"Go." Bella replied. "It will be fine. Trust me."

"Bells, I…" Jacob was interrupted as a low growl ripped from Paul's chest. "Dammit." Jacob cursed as he hurried over to his pack brother and literally dragged him from the house, which was a struggle as Lahote was vibrating with anger.

When Jacob and Paul were out of sight Bella got in between Solomon and Rachel. Jacob's sister looked as if she was about to explode herself. Her eyes were alight with fire as she yelled insults at Solomon. "Will you both shut up?" Bella yelled.

"Stay out of this." Rachel tore her eyes away from Solomon and turned her fierce glare onto Bella instead. "I want to know what this ass has done to my sister."

"Where is Becca?" Bella demanded, she ignored Rachel's glare and matched it with one of her own.

"That is what I am trying to get out of this fool. He turned up late last night absolutely wasted. Paul threw him out of the house but my daft sister went running after him. She hasn't been back since, this asshole turned up blabbing rubbish no one understands about twenty minutes ago, and there is no sign of Becca." Interspersed between her anger, Bella could see that Rachel was anxious and scared for her twin's wellbeing. But the way she was dealing with it wasn't helping the situation. Rachel needed to calm down.

"Where are Jet and Marley?" Bella demanded. "And Billy?" She grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and shook her a little.

"Dad called the Clearwater's to ask them to help him track Becca down. Seth turned up in Harry's old truck and picked him up. They were going to scout around and see if they could see her. I told Paul to go too but he wouldn't leave me _unprotected_." Rachel spat sarcastically. "As if I need protecting? I can look after…."

Bella shook Rachel again. She was getting irate herself with the girl. All she wanted to know was where the kids were? Rachel shoved her backwards, irritated that Bella was manhandling her. Bella felt like she wanted to give Rachel a long hard slap. Seriously, the girl was almost as self-absorbed as her twin. "I don't give a damn about your hurt feelings. I want to know where the children are." Bella demanded.

Realisation seemed to finally dawn on Rachel. She glanced toward the hall. "In their bedrooms I think….I…"

"You think?" Bella pushed Rachel to one side and ran down the hall. The poor kids must be terrified at all the shouting and yelling. She checked Jacob's room first where Jet slept, but it was empty. With her heart thumping madly in her chest Bella ran into the twin's old room. She felt tears well in her eyes as she found a petrified Jet crouched next to Marlon's cot. She had her thumb in her mouth and was holding onto her stuffed bunny for dear life. Bella ducked down and picked the little girl up and cuddled her close. "It's alright now." She cooed. Over the little girl's head she glanced down at Marlon. He was awake but thankfully seemed oblivious to all the chaos. .

* * *

With Paul now under the watchful eyes of Sam and Jared, Jacob was free to go back to the house. He was angry that he had been forced to leave because Lahote couldn't control himself. His pack brother needed to get himself under control; he couldn't lose it like that every time someone shouted at his imprint. When Jacob returned he was relieved to see that things were much quieter. Bella was sitting on the couch giving Marlon his bottle, while Jet was pressed into her side watching. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, she was looking very sorry for herself. By the annoyed looks Bella was giving his sister, he sensed that she had really given Rachel a very much deserved dressing down. Jacob ignored his sulking sister and joined Bella and Jet. The little girl immediately crawled onto his lap.

"Where's Solomon?" Jacob whispered as he cuddled the little girl.

"He left." Bella replied in a low voice. "He only came back to get the rest of his stuff. He wasn't even interested in seeing his poor children." Bella's mouth thinned as she spoke. "I think Becca has taken off again. There has been no sign of her for hours. In fact I have the distinct feeling she sent Solomon back to collect some stuff she wanted as she was too cowardly to do it herself."

Jacob wanted to dispute what Bella was saying but he had a sinking feeling she was right. He kept his anger and disappointment at Rebecca hidden deep inside. "Where's my dad?" He asked instead.

"With Seth, they're scouting around looking for Becca." Bella finished feeding Marlon and carefully sat the infant upright so she could wind him.

The sound of a phone beeping seemed extra loud in the tense silence. Jacob looked toward Rachel as she fished around in her coat pocket for her cell. She found it and immediately checked the text message that had come through. Her face fell as she sat back down in her chair, she looked stunned.

"Rach?" Jacob stood up, still cradling Jet in his arms. He went over to his sister, who handed her cell to him wordlessly. He quickly read the message, it was from Rebecca.

" _I'm sorry, Rach. I can't do it. I'm not strong like you. Take care of Jet and Marlon for me. I'll be in touch when I can. Becca X."_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Nineteen**

Bella and Jacob checked on the sleeping children. "They look so innocent, don't they?" Bella whispered sadly as she tucked the duvet around Jet. They had moved Marlon's cot into Jacob's room too so that Jet would have her brother with her. The little boy was fast asleep, content after yet another feed.

Jacob took Bella's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Yeah, they do." He agreed. Anger at his sister's abandonment of his niece and nephew shot through him again. He saw Bella glance at him as if she could sense his fraught emotions. She smiled at him sadly before tugging him out of the room after her.

They headed to the kitchen and joined the others sitting there. Billy had come home to the upsetting news that his daughter had left her own children behind. He had found it hard to accept at first and had to keep reading the text as if he didn't really believe what it contained. Sue was sitting next to him, talking to him in quiet reassuring tones. Charlie was on the other side next to Rachel, who for once remained quiet. She had a deep set frown on her face as she looked at her father and Sue Clearwater. Jacob and Bella pulled out the only remaining chairs and sat down.

"Are you okay, dad?" Jacob asked in concern. He was deeply worried about Billy. His health was fragile and any added stress only made his diabetes worse. Jacob cursed his selfish sibling in his head.

Billy sighed heavily. "I don't know what to think or feel, son. I just can't comprehend how your sister could do this to her own children. I can understand that she may have been struggling, but to take off like that….I…" He stopped speaking and ran a hand over his face.

"We're all here for you." Sue assured him. "We'll work something out between us to help care for the children."

"Definitely." Charlie agreed as he smiled affectionately at Sue.

"That's a joke coming from you, isn't it?" Rachel suddenly came to life as she glared at Charlie. "I mean it's not like you raised your own daughter is it?"

"Rachel, shut the hell up." Jacob retorted, he was mortified that his sister would say such a thing to Charlie. He saw that Bella's face had turned red as had her father's.

"Why should I shut up?" Rachel would not back down. "Why should we take help from a man who couldn't be bothered to see his own child? Huh?" She stared everyone down before her angry eyes found Bella's. "Don't deny that he was never there for you?" She said directly to Bella.

"You have no idea what went on so I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself." Bella's voice was laced with steel. She saw her father about to speak up but she gripped Charlie's hand in hers and he fell silent. Bella's eyes narrowed as she matched Rachel's fiery glare. "My mother made it immensely difficult for my dad to see me. She put obstacles in the way at every turn; we never stayed in one place for long. She would arrange a time then cancel at the last minute. Renee can be a very selfish person when she wants to be."

Rachel just shrugged as she lowered her gaze. "Still sounds like an excuse to me." She muttered.

"Rachel." Billy thundered. "If you cannot keep a civil tongue in your head then leave. I did not bring up my daughters this way, dammit. Who are you and Becca? Tell me?" His fist thumped on the table as he finally lost his temper.

Resentful tears sprang into Rachel's eyes as she looked at Billy. "Brought us up? That's a joke." She replied bitterly. "Life stopped in this house after mom died. You fell apart and never recovered. Becca and I were left to bring ourselves up no thanks to you so no wonder my stupid twin has no idea how to be a parent. After the age of fourteen we never had one."

Jacob stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall backwards. He leaned over the table and looked at his sister in disgust. "You selfish cow." He wanted to yell in her face, but he kept his voice low for the sake of the two sleeping children. "I don't know where this chip you are carrying around came from but before you say another word think about your own damn shortcomings."

The angry tears began to spill down Rachel's cheeks as she stood up too and faced her brother. The others looked between the siblings wondering whether to intervene but some sixth sense told them to remain quiet. "All I ever wanted was to be somebody and do some good in this world." Rachel choked out. "I've always known Becca had a selfish streak, you don't know how many times I've hauled her ass out of trouble, but when she contacted me and told me that she had married that waste of space, Solomon, I cut her off and wanted nothing to do with her. For once I wanted to think of my wants, my needs…."

"You've done nothing but that for years." Jacob interjected sarcastically. "After you took off there were no phone calls, no visits, and only a pathetic postcard now and then. You left me to shoulder the burden for everything. You left dad wondering and worrying what he had done wrong to drive you away. We all lost out when mom died, dad lost his soul mate. Do you know how that felt for him, do you?" His eyes turned to Bella as he asked the question and he saw that tears were wetting her cheeks. He stopped talking and sat back down, taking her hand in his and pressing it into his cheek. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright." Bella wiped at her eyes as she smiled at him sadly.

"Sit down, Rachel." Billy said wearily. "There has been enough blame. I am sorry if you felt abandoned after Sarah passed. I did the best I could as did Charlie here when Renee left him, as Sue does every day now that Harry has gone. We are all human and not perfect. We mess up and make mistakes but one thing we all have in common is we love our children no matter how many times they hurt us. We love them and forgive them as we hope they do us."

"I can't take care of those kids, dad." Rachel slumped in her seat and covered her face in her hands. "I don't know how. I can't do what Becca wants….I just can't do it."

"No one was asking you to." Billy continued.

"But you can't take responsibility for them. Not in your condition." Rachel raised her head and finally looked directly at her father. "And Jake is too young. No one else here is related to them. We need to contact social services."

There were collective gasps around the table. Billy's eyes darkened with anger as did Jacob's. "They are my grandchildren and they will be staying right here where they belong." Billy roared making Rachel jump.

"Dad I am only thinking of what is best for them." Rachel tried to placate him.

"No, you are only thinking of yourself as always." Jacob snapped. "If you can't say anything helpful then leave. Go back to college and forget we all exist again."

"Don't be facetious." Fresh tears welled in Rachel's eyes again. "I am not being selfish, I am thinking of the children's welfare. Dad is ill and needs looking after himself. You have only just graduated. There is not enough money coming in. Do you really expect others to help care for Jet and Marlon long term? Everyone has responsibilities of their own and demanding lives. Is it fair for the kids to be pushed from pillar to post with different carers watching them every day? That's not caring for them. Jet and Marlon need a stable home with two loving parents. Anyone would love to have them…."

"There are people who will be there long term." Bella interrupted Rachel. Her face was flushed with the effort of her restraint. She had tried to keep quiet but couldn't any longer. "I will be one of them. Jacob is in for the long term. He does nothing but care for everyone. He will make it work, we will all make it work because we love those kids, we love them with all our hearts and Billy is right they are family. Don't you dare interrupt and say I am not related to them." Bella said fiercely as she saw Rachel open her mouth to protest. "Because I am, so is my dad. La Push has become our second home just as much as it is anyone's here…." Bella was breathless when she sat back down. She felt Jacob's fingers wind around hers and when she dared to glance at him she saw he was smiling, in fact they all were, except Rachel who looked as if she had been slapped.

"I couldn't have said it better." Billy said huskily as he gazed determinedly around the group, his eyes settling on his chastened daughter. "The question is Rachel is whether you want to be a part of it."

Rachel was mute for a long time before she gave a subtle nod and then left the room.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty**

"You were great in there." Jacob said to Bella as they both sat out on the front porch and watched the sun go down. The sky was a blaze of red above them as day gave over to night. There was a cool breeze blowing and it blew tendrils of Bella's hair out of her loose braid. Her brown eyes had a wistful light in them as she stared out at the horizon. Her pale skin appeared almost translucent. Captured against the stunning backdrop of the sunset Jacob thought she had never looked so beautiful. He reached across and caught hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She turned to glance at him and smiled but she still seemed far away and he wondered whether she had even heard him. "You okay?" He asked instead.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how stunningly beautiful it is here. I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave." Bella smiled at him again.

"You're stunningly beautiful." Jacob grinned as he leaned close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Charmer." Bella laughed softly as she kissed him back. They were interrupted by Charlie and Sue as they came out of the house. They both sighed at the same time as their peaceful interlude came to an abrupt end.

"Ready to go, Bells." Charlie asked, he was smirking, well aware of what he had interrupted. "Sue is going to stay on here and get the children ready in the morning…."

"If you could come by at eight then that will give me enough time to leave for work." Sue interjected.

"What are you finishing each other's sentences now?" Jacob teased. "That is so adorable." He felt Bella nudge him in the side but he could see that Sue and Charlie weren't offended. In fact he was quite sure that the normally cool and in control Sue Clearwater was blushing a little.

"Enough of that now." Charlie blustered as he kissed Sue on the cheek and began to leave. "Say your goodbyes, Bells." He called over his shoulder.

"I'll be here at eight." Bella assured Sue, who nodded in response as she headed into the house. She then turned her attention to Jacob who was leaning down to kiss her again, but the sound of Charlie's horn stopped them.

"I hate your dad right now." Jacob said to Bella as he glared across at Charlie.

"Feeling's mutual, son." Charlie called out with a big grin on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bella rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Seth will be on watch tonight. You know just in case you get any late night visitors. I have to patrol." Jacob whispered to her as she began to leave. Bella nodded and waved to him as she climbed into the cruiser with Charlie.

* * *

It was a quiet night. Even the normal sound of the wildlife going about its nightly business seemed muted. The sky was clear and awash with stars. The moon was like a large round disc lighting the way. Jacob thought he could almost touch it if he reached high enough. He was glad he was out running alone. It gave him time to think in peace without his brothers listening. His head was mostly filled with Bella, but underneath was the worry over what was coming in the future. It was mixed with elation at the thought that Bella had essentially committed her future to him and his family. Her passionate declaration that she was always going to be there for Jet and baby Marlon proved it. He had never seen her so determined. It was his sister Rachel who was upsetting things. She was still pushing Paul away which was causing his pack brother untold agony and she appeared to be ready to flee just like her twin. Who knew what damage that would do to Paul?

All Jacob could hope was that Rachel came to her senses after she really took time to think how her actions were impacting on others. She was stronger than Rebecca who had always been very selfish and flighty. Just because she was imprinted with Paul did not mean she couldn't pursue her ambition to be a doctor, in fact if anything it could be just what the reservation needed, a medical practitioner in the know about the pack. They were vulnerable without anyone being able to treat them on the rare times their injuries were life threatening, if Rachel achieved her ambition than it could benefit them all.

* * *

"Is that Alice's car?" Charlie glanced at his daughter as he parked behind a yellow Porsche with tinted windows. The vehicle was so bright it almost seemed to be glowing in the dark. Bella sighed heavily as she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the cruiser. Almost instantly Alice appeared out of the gloom. She skipped over to Bella and embraced her before she had a chance to react, before turning her attention to Charlie. She gave him a bright smile which flattered him immediately. Out of all the Cullen's, Charlie always said he liked Alice the best. "Hello, Alice." He greeted her.

"Hello, Charlie." Alice said smoothly as she linked arms with a reluctant Bella. "I am so sorry to intrude at this late hour but I have missed Bella and hoped it would be alright if I had some girl talk." She actually fluttered her eyelashes at the older man as she tried to charm him.

"Your brother isn't here, is he?" Charlie frowned as he scanned the immediate area.

"No it's just me." Alice smiled ingratiatingly again.

"Well as you are already here I suppose you two could catch up, but don't make it a late night." Charlie opened the front door and headed inside.

Thus far Bella had remained silent as she tried to work out exactly what Alice was up to. She had been ignoring Alice's texts and voice messages. She knew that Edward's sister would be upset and would try to defend him but Bella felt she couldn't face her right now, but once again she had been ambushed. She pulled her arm away from Alice and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" She whispered fiercely. "Seth is nearby."

"Well he was." Alice smiled, showing off her perfectly even white teeth. She wrinkled up her pert nose as if she could smell something foul. "Jasper is giving him the run around although I can still smell him. The dogs have such a strong odour."

"Jake is patrolling. He will see through Seth's mind what is happening." Bella snapped.

"Maybe so, but by then we will be safely out of harm's way." Alice turned her head to one side as she studied Bella. "I've missed my sister." She confessed softly. "We all miss you, Bella, especially Edward. He is distraught without you. We are all worried about him. We all think it would do him good if you could perhaps just speak to him, reassure him that this separation is just temporary…"

"But it isn't." Bella said in frustration. "It is over between us. He betrayed my trust too many times. I couldn't let it go on any longer. Please respect my decision."

"But you forget I can see your future Bella." Alice's brow furrowed and her playful demeanour became serious.

"Still?" Bella shook her head in disbelief. "I have been with Jake. How can you see anything?"

"There have been times when you have been alone. I see glimpses, vague images." Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders, making her flinch as the cold infected her skin through the thin jacket she was wearing. She wondered how she had stood it before.

"What have you seen?" Bella demanded. She was getting anxious now. Her brown eyes roamed Alice's face as she tried to guess what was going on in the petite vampire's head.

"I see you with Edward." Alice whispered. Her golden eyes became unfocused as if a vision was unfurling in her mind's eye right at that moment. "I see you together, you are in his room, you are…." She stopped talking suddenly as an embarrassed smile crossed her lips. Her eyes came back into focus. "I really don't need to see the rest."

"Alice what the hell are you inferring?" Bella pushed Alice's hands from her shoulders. She couldn't stand the cold any longer.

"I think you know." Alice smiled again as she touched Bella's cheek with her fingers. Bella shivered. "Come, talk to Edward, please?"

Bella knew she had to bolt. She didn't want to listen to Alice any more. In fact she felt a little afraid of her; she would never have admitted that before. It was like the fear she should have felt toward the Cullen's because of what they were was only now making itself known. Bella backed away from Alice and then tried to run toward the house, although she knew in her head it was futile. If Alice wanted to kidnap her she could easily do so. But Bella reached the house easily, no one stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Alice standing rigid at the end of the drive. Her eyes were unfocused again and she was frowning. Bella watched her in confusion for a moment before she saw Alice suddenly spring to life. Within a flash she was back in her yellow Porsche and speeding off down the road.

"Bella!" Jacob came darting out of the forest on the side of the road. His eyes were wild as he searched for her. She called out to him and he hurried to her side. His limbs were shaking and he seemed to be having trouble stopping himself shifting. "What was the pixie doing here?"

Bella slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. The thundering beat of his heart soothed her frazzled nerves. She felt him pull her closer as he wrapped his arms around her tightly until there was not an inch of space between them. "She wanted me to talk to Edward…"

"Dammit." Jacob cursed.

"She's gone now. I think she got the message." Bella didn't really believe that but she didn't want to worry Jacob. He had enough on his plate already, the last thing he needed was more added pressure. No, she would wait and contact Rosalie first to try and find out the truth about what was happening with Edward.

"Why can't that family leave you alone?" Jacob stroked her hair back from her face as he gazed into her eyes. His whole face showed his anxiety and worry.

Bella hated seeing him look that way. "Hey, it's fine. I'm fine. Alice wanted to say her piece but it's over now. She's gone." She tried to reassure him but could see it was having little effect. "Jake, please it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm going to stay around this area tonight. From tomorrow I am going to make sure that when you are in Forks that you are well guarded."

"The pack won't want that pressure, Jake. They've only just started getting their lives back. I don't want to cause more trouble." Bella pleaded with him but he wouldn't be swayed.

"You are one of us, Bells. We protect our own." He stated firmly. "If I could keep you in La Push I would but I know Charlie won't go for that. So this is the way it has to be."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty One**

"I am not in Forks right now, Bella." Rosalie said on the other end of the phone. "Emmet and I have decided to split from the family for a while. We're in London."

Bella felt disappointment flood through her. She had so hoped to get Rosalie's help on the situation brewing with Alice and Edward. Now she had no close ally she felt she could trust who would be able to keep a close eye on them. "I didn't realise you were leaving." She said forlornly.

"We were all supposed to be leaving." Rosalie sounded puzzled. "After I gave Edward back his ring and gave him your message, we had a family conference and it was decided that we should all move on. Carlisle and Esme, as did Emmet and I, felt there was nothing keeping us in the area anymore. Carlisle and Esme headed off to spend some time with their acquaintances in Denali. They left before we did. Edward was supposed to follow them, and Alice and Jasper were going to take a tour of Jasper's old haunts."

"But Alice and Jasper are still around, and Edward too I think." Bella was aghast.

"What?" Rosalie was astonished. "Tell me everything, Bella." She demanded.

Bella lay back on her bed, her anxiety building up inside as she told Rosalie about Alice's odd visit.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Even though the sun was out for once and it was fairly warm, Bella felt cold inside. After her revealing conversation with Rosalie she was left feeling deeply perplexed and anxious. Rosalie had promised that she and Emmet would head back at once, but it would take them a while to get there. In the meantime she advised Bella to make sure she was either in La Push or that Jacob was with her. Bella got ready quickly and pinned up her wet hair. She didn't bother to dry it. Charlie was already on his way to work before she came down the stairs for breakfast. He called out a hurried goodbye before he left. Bella fried some bacon and poached some eggs. She expected Jacob would be joining her any minute. He had been on guard outside all night and would be ravenous as well as tired. She felt guilty that he had to lose sleep trying to keep her safe again. It was so unfair. Why wouldn't Edward let her go?

A tap on the back door startled her. She glanced up to see Jacob gesturing for her to unlock the door. Bella felt relief wash through her. She fumbled with the key and shoved the door open. Within seconds she was engulfed in a warm embrace and pressed against a heated chest. She was so glad to see him. "I missed you." She confessed as her lips sought his. They kissed for a long time and only stopped when the smell of burning reminded Bella that she had been in the midst of cooking. "Dammit." She heard Jacob laugh as she hurried to the stove and tried to salvage breakfast. "Are you up for some burnt offerings?" She peered at the burnt bacon and mass of congealed eggs.

"I'll eat anything." Jacob smiled at her fondly as he took the pan out of her hand and kissed her again. "It's okay, Bells. Don't stress. There was no sign of the leeches last night so perhaps they got the message."

Bella felt her anxiety flare up again. Jacob still didn't know. She pondered whether to tell him, but one look into his tired eyes stopped her. He was absolutely running on empty as it was. He needed rest. She forced a smile onto her face and began to serve up the breakfast.

* * *

Bella spent a pleasant day in La Push with the children and Billy. Jacob went to bed straight away so he could take a power nap before he went to the garage and worked on some of the cars he needed to finish. Jet was skilful in getting about even with her leg strapped up. She was quite ingenious for one so young and kept Bella on her toes for most of the day. She was thankful Marlon was such an easy baby otherwise she would have been tied up in knots. She thought Billy was amazing with Jet; he managed to keep the little girl still for a while by weaving his wonderful stories. Jet would sit on his lap, her dark eyes wide with curiosity and her thumb in her mouth as she looked up at her grandfather adoringly. Bella got a lump in her throat as she watched them.

Jacob woke up around noon and shared some lunch with them before heading off. He told Bella he was going to be tied up for hours; he had a difficult mechanical problem to solve. He was going to have to take an engine almost completely apart so that he could reach the part he needed to fix. Then it would have to be rebuilt. It was going to be a difficult and frustrating task and needed complete concentration. Bella sighed; she was hoping to have got a bit of time with him. She promised to bring him some snacks and made him promise to take regular breaks before she made them all dinner.

* * *

Bella put Jet down for her afternoon nap about two, Marlon had been fed and changed and he was sleeping peacefully in his cot beside his sister. Bella carefully closed the door and went back to join Billy. He was sitting at the kitchen table carving his latest masterpiece. He used any opportunity he could while the kids were settled to work on his craft. He was determined to use his skills to bring in some much needed income. "Kids asleep?" He asked as Bella came into the room.

"Yeah, Jet has finally worn herself out and me too." Bella swiped at her forehead. It was coated in perspiration. Trying to keep Jet in one place was exhausting. The little girl loved exploring and usually headed to the most dangerous parts of the house. She seemed to have developed a fixation for plug sockets. Several times that day Bella had to stop her from shoving her little fingers into the small holes. "I think we need to make this house Jet proof. I thought I might head down to Port Angeles tomorrow and get some safety equipment. Jake can put the child locks on the cupboards and I think we need one for the toilet seat too. Jet pulled it down and nearly hurt her little fingers. I wonder if they do covers for the plug sockets as well." She began to make a list in her head as she roamed around the house.

Billy became quiet for a moment. "I don't have any money to give you toward the cost, Bella. The last of it went on stocking up on food." Shame was written all over his face and Bella felt her heart clinch in her chest.

"It's okay. We're all in this together, remember? Dad gave me some money." Bella knew how proud Billy was and for him to admit such a thing must have really cost him. "Anyway when you start selling your work you'll be raking it in." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"You are a good girl, Bella." Billy wiped at his eyes before she saw the tears welling in them.

* * *

The chill was back in the air when Bella emerged from the garage. She had brought Jacob some snacks and a drink, but he was so engrossed in his work that she decided not to stay and distract him. She knew he needed to concentrate as it was such a fiddly job. She strode back toward the house only to bump into Rachel who was just climbing out of her old car. Rachel had a mutinous look on her face as if she was spoiling for a fight. Bella groaned inwardly. She didn't feel like dealing with Jacob's feisty sister today. But there was no avoiding her. She called out a reluctant greeting. "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel turned around and marched toward Bella. "I've just come back from speaking with Emily." Was her only greeting. "Why wasn't I told that it was Sam who inflicted those horrific injuries on her?" She demanded.

"What?" Bella was taken aback. She stopped just in front of Rachel and fumbled for something to say. "It was accident. Emily must have explained. Sam didn't mean to hurt her."

"Of course the stupid lovesick fool is going to defend him. But she is an imprint and he hurt her. I thought the whole idea of being imprinted on was that they were supposed to keep you safe and not ever hurt you, but this puts a whole different spin on things. Paul's got a temper, what if he does the same to me like Sam did to Emily." Rachel said angrily.

"He won't. Paul is better at controlling himself now. All the wolves are. Sam and Emily's situation was different. Sam was the first to phase, then there was the Leah situation, everything was so fraught and…."

"That's another thing that I don't understand. This is all messed up. I don't want Paul near me, or any of them. They are dangerous…." Rachel was becoming hysterical.

"Does that include your own brother?" Bella snapped as she finally lost her temper with the other girl. Rachel was spouting ridiculous nonsense about stuff she didn't understand. "You are being irrational and stupid. I pity Paul that he had to imprint on you."

Rachel's face flushed as her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Well at least I was good enough to be imprinted on, unlike you. Jacob's wolf obviously has better taste then to be chained to you for the rest of his life…."

Bella didn't even realise she had slapped Rachel. It was only when she felt the stinging on her palm that she understood what she had done. She stared at her hand as if it had betrayed her. Rachel was cradling her cheek as angry tears welled in her eyes. "You vicious cow." She spat at Bella before reaching out and slapping Bella back just as hard.

Everything became a confused mass of tangled limbs as Bella and Rachel began to fight. Bella didn't know what she was doing. All she could do was defend herself against Rachel's rage. She felt her hair being pulled so she kicked out, unintentionally tripping Rachel up. Rachel screamed and pulled Bella down with her. They hit the dirt and began to scrap on the ground instead.

"Hey, hey…stop this." Jacob came running out of the garage, alerted by the sound of his sister's screams. He heard Paul calling out Rachel's name as he sprinted from the woods, obviously intending to come to his imprints rescue. But he halted and exchanged a shocked look with Jacob once he realised it was Bella that Rachel was fighting with. The two of them tried to assess the best way to stop the fight. Bella and Rachel were rolling around on the ground, pulling and tugging at each other's hair and punching and kicking.

In the end Jacob grabbed hold of Bella and hauled her upright. Paul did the same with Rachel. He had to try his best to avoid her flailing hands as she tried to shrug him off. Bella was breathing heavily. Her hair was a tangled mess; it had come undone from its messy bun. Her face was covered in dirt as was her clothes. Rachel didn't look any better. The one thing that was the same was the glow of anger in both of their eyes.

"Explain?" Jacob turned Bella around and gazed down at her. Despite the state she was in he still thought she looked incredibly beautiful. He had not seen this feisty side of Bella in a long time.

"Ask her!" Bella muttered as she smoothed her hair back and wiped at her face. "I have to go and check on the children." She began to stalk off.

"Not in that state. You'll scare them." Jacob stopped her midstride. He glanced over at his sister who was staring mutinously at the ground while Paul tried to get her to talk to him. Jacob saw the hurt on Lahote's face as Rachel rejected him yet again. This couldn't go on. Rachel's behaviour was upsetting the pack and needed to be dealt with right now. For Bella to get into a physical fight with his sister meant it had to be huge. "Come on we are all going to sort this out once and for all." Jacob stopped Bella and Rachel as they started to protest. "No, we are all adults here. Paul?" His tone brooked no argument. He gestured for Paul to follow as he grabbed hold of Rachel and took Bella's hand as he towed them toward the garage.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Two**

"Now tell me what the hell is going on?" Jacob studied both girls as they avoided looking at each other and instead stared at the floor. "Come on, one of you speak? Bells?" He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head. A guilty look flashed in her eyes as she tried to jerk her head away but he wasn't going to let it go. "Talk to me, honey." He said in a gentler tone. "This isn't like you."

"I slapped Rachel." Bella confessed as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Why?" Jacob used his thumb to wipe it away. He hated seeing Bella so upset. Whatever his stupid sister had said seemed to have rattled Bella greatly and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"That's none of your business _little_ brother." Rachel interjected, emphasising the little.

"Don't try my patience, Rach." Jacob growled. "I know Bells wouldn't have hit you first for no reason. What came out of your stupid mouth this time?"

"That's right, take her side." Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "If you must know she was the one who said something awful. She said that she pitied Paul for having me as an imprint."

All eyes turned on Bella as her face flushed red. Her eyes darted to Rachel and they glowed with anger. Rachel matched her glare as she smirked. "Are you going to deny saying it?" She demanded.

"No, and I don't take it back either." Bella hissed. "You are a disgrace. Paul deserves better."

"I told you." Rachel fumed as her hands curled into fists at her sides. "See what she's like. She's finally dropped her butter wouldn't melt persona and showed herself up for the bitch she is."

"Shut the hell up, Rachel." Jacob yelled at her. "And wipe off that arrogant smirk you've got on your face."

"You can't talk to me that way." Rachel retorted.

"You're frightened." Bella suddenly said as she got between the warring siblings. "This is what it all boils down to. You're frightened; Rachel Black and you want me to be just as scared as you are. You can shove imprinting in my face as much as you want, you can tell me I'm not good enough, but really this is all about you knowing that you are the one who's not good enough. You've built such a hard shell around yourself you refuse to let anyone in. You rant and rave and you push people away, but inside you are a frightened little child."

Rachel fell completely silent as she locked eyes with Bella. They stared at each other for a very long time as if they were sharing some silent communication. Rachel was the first to avert her gaze. Her hands uncurled and instead she wrapped her arms around her midsection as if she was trying to hold herself together. "You have no idea about me." She said sullenly.

"Because you won't let anyone get to know you." Paul spoke for the first time. He had been watching his imprint silently during her confrontation with Bella and her brother. His dark eyes showed immense sadness as if he had finally accepted that whatever he did, Rachel would not have him. "I've tried to be understanding; I've tried to be very patient. None of that is in my nature, ask anyone. If anything I am as confrontational as you, but since I've joined the pack I've learned to keep my cool better, to know when to use my anger to fight, to pick my battles. But you, you fight with everyone and everything. You'd fight your own shadow…"

"This has all been dumped on me. I hardly know you…." Rachel whispered.

"Bella is right, you are afraid." Paul continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I can feel it through the imprint bond, just as I can feel your resentment and that you feel trapped and cornered. We may share a connection, Rachel, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like scum. I am worth more than that, I deserve more than that. I release you from any obligation that you think you owe me. Go live your life, forget you ever met me or came back here. I'm done." Before Rachel could defend herself Paul strode quickly out of the garage.

"Go after him." Bella yelled at Rachel when she saw the other girl standing rooted to the spot. "You could be losing the best thing that ever happened to you all because of your stupid fears and stubborn pride. You have to fight for what you want in this world, you have to fight to be happy. Put some of that damn anger of yours to good use and go apologise to Paul and tell him what is going on in your head and give him a chance."

"Bells is right, Rach. Go, before it's too late. Do the right thing." Jacob urged his sister.

"What would you know, Jake?" Rachel stated harshly. "You got what you wanted." Her eyes rested resentfully on Bella. "Although what good that will do you when you imprint on another and destroy both your lives in the process is hard to see.

Rachel's words cut like a knife. He saw Bella flinch and he had to breathe deeply to keep his temper under control. When had his sister turned into such a bitter harpy? She never used to be like this, or at least he couldn't recall her being so hard. Perhaps she was right in one way, what did he know, especially about her. But like Paul he was done trying to reason with her. He was tired of her dredging up fears about imprinting. He guessed now that was the catalyst for the brawl between the girls. Jacob slipped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close. "I want you to leave now, Rachel. Go back to college and live your life. Paul is not the only one who is done with you." He gave his sister one last scathing glance before leaving with Bella.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Rachel, Bells. I really am. You didn't take any of her crap to heart, did you?" Jacob took hold of Bella's shoulders once they were outside and turned her to face him. He was worried about what was going on inside her head. She just looked completely defeated.

"I can't pretend what she said hasn't hurt, Jake." Bella confessed as tears welled in her eyes. "It's like every time I try to overcome the issue, Imprinting is shoved in my face again. I want to get past it and I believe you when you say it won't happen to you, but I can't stop myself worrying sometimes…."

"It won't." Jacob ducked his head and looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, and only you. Haven't I told you a million times you are the only girl I ever see or will see? You are my imprint. You're imprinted on my heart. I don't need any mystical voodoo to know you are my soulmate." He took her hand and pressed it over his chest so she could feel the strong beat of his heart.

Bella smiled weakly at his attempt to reassure her. "When did you become such a smooth talker, huh?" She teased.

Jacob rested his forehead against hers. "Since I met you. You do believe me, right?"

Before Bella could reply they heard the sound of running footsteps. Rachel was sprinting out of the garage. Her face was awash with tears and she stumbled as she ran. "Rachel." Jacob called to his sister but she shook her head at him. She kept running and running until she reached the tree line. Jacob heard her calling Paul's name over and over until her emotions overwhelmed her and she collapsed on the ground sobbing. Jacob went to go to her when he felt Bella grip his hand and motion toward the trees. He watched as Paul Lahote appeared and hunkered down in front of Rachel. He saw his sister say something, it was too quiet and he couldn't catch what she had said to his pack brother, but he saw Paul's expression soften as he held out his hand to help Rachel to stand. They then disappeared into the forest.

"Do you think there's hope for those two?" Bella said softly as she stared sadly toward the encroaching forest.

"Yes." Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Then that's all we can do, isn't it? Hope…." Bella hid her face against Jacob's warm chest so she could hide the anxiety which was threatening to shatter her fragile hold on happiness.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Three**

Jacob was worried about Bella, even though he had tried his best to reassure her, he could see that Rachel's words had hit her hard. She was very quiet afterwards and spent most of her time with the children so she could easily avoid discussing it. He cursed the fact that he had pressing work to finish. He was behind on rebuilding the engine after delaying it to sort out his hot headed sister. So despite wanting to sort things out with Bella he had to leave her and go back to work on his project. It wasn't only Jacob who noticed that something was up with Bella. Billy did too. The sadness was written all over her although she did her best to hide it. He would catch her staring into space with an anxious expression on her face when she had a break from the children. When he asked her what was wrong she would jolt back to life, plaster on a big smile and assure him that she was great, that everything was fine.

Charlie and Sue arrived about six in the evening. Jacob was still out in the garage hard at work. Bella had already fed the children and was now whipping up a meal for the adults. While she was preoccupied in the kitchen, Billy pulled Charlie and Sue to one side so he could talk to them about Bella. Charlie became anxious at once as he began to worry that his daughter was falling into her old depression, but Billy quickly assured his friend that wasn't the case. He had to be careful as Charlie was still in the dark about the supernatural element that surround him, but Billy hoped to change that fairly soon. He was in talks with Old Quil and the other elders, trying to get them to agree to let Charlie in on the secret. It was slow going but he hoped that a decision was on the horizon.

"No, I think it's more like she needs a release from all the pressure. She has been amazing with my grandchildren. They really adore her, little Jet toddles around after her everywhere…no I think she needs a break, so does my son. They are carrying burdens that most people would crumble under…."

"I've been trying to rearrange my hours so I can be here more." Charlie rubbed a hand over his face as he glanced anxiously at Bella as she floated around the kitchen.

"I've managed to juggle some of my shifts at the hospital. Lee has offered to help out more, and Emily says she is willing to help too." Sue put a hand on Charlie's shoulder when she saw his worried face. "It will get easier, it's still early days."

"I was thinking perhaps we could give Jake and Bella some time off." Billy suggested. "Their relationship is very new, well romantically speaking, and they haven't had a chance to just relax and have a little fun."

"I could get someone to cover for me Saturday." Sue said as she looked between the two men. "Perhaps they can go out on a date then."

"No, it would look too engineered." Billy shook his head. "No, I think we need to be more subtle, plan something where everyone can have a little fun and relax. God knows we all need it."

"You're thinking of arranging a bonfire or something?" Charlie interjected. "Isn't that what the youngsters like doing, getting together and stuff without adult eyes watching." He smiled as Sue stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"I think that sounds a wonderful idea. We could start it early, we can all attend, even the kids, and then later on in the evening we can all head home and give the others time to have their fun." Sue kissed Charlie's cheek, making him redden slightly.

Billy had to laugh at his friend's embarrassment at Sue's affectionate display. "Well Chief, what do you think?"

"I think we have a plan." Charlie said as he looked toward his daughter again.

* * *

Bella locked herself in the bathroom when her cell rang. She wanted to talk to the caller in private. Charlie, Sue and Billy were chatting amiably in the front room as they entertained the children. Jacob was still working in the garage. So it gave her a chance to slip away unnoticed. "Rosalie?"

"Emmet and I are waiting for our flight. It's chaos here." Rosalie said distastefully as she avoided the swarming crowds at the London airport. "I have spoken to Carlisle and Esme; they told me that Edward still hasn't joined them. They are going to cut their own visit in Denali short and are going to head back to Forks. I think you'll find that they will be with you first, so wait for their call. Are you still in La Push?"

"Yes." Bella whispered as she held the phone tightly in her hands.

"Stay there. You better update your wolf boy on what I have just told you. He needs to tell his pack that Carlisle and Esme will be around." Rosalie advised.

The blonde's words made Bella's stomach churn. She still hadn't told Jacob anything about Alice or Edward. She hadn't wanted him to worry, and with the Rachel debacle just upsetting things further, it had just made the situation even more difficult. "I haven't told Jake anything." Bella confessed quietly.

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie was astonished.

"I didn't want to worry him, there is so much going on here…I…"

"That's just a feeble excuse Bella Swan and you know it." Rosalie replied heatedly. "He needs to be made fully aware of everything. You don't want Edward and Alice to blindside him. Do you trust your wolf boy or not?"

Bella felt like she had just got a dressing down, but she couldn't deny that Rosalie was right, she was falling into her old habit of trying to be a martyr and save others from worry. But it had never really worked in the past and she knew Jacob would be hurt that she had kept the truth from him. It made her no better than Edward in that respect. "I trust Jake with my life." Bella mumbled.

"Well then tell him." Rosalie snapped impatiently. "What?" Bella heard Emmet whispering something to Rosalie in the background. "Our flight has been called, I have to go. Tell him, Bella." Rosalie ended the call.

Bella slumped against the bathroom wall and closed her eyes. She felt so tired, worn down and burdened with worry. Now she was going to have to face hurting Jacob again when she had vowed not to do so. Tears rolled down her face as she cried silently, trying to remain as quiet as possible so none of the others heard.

* * *

It was gone nine when Jacob finally finished working. His back ached from leaning over the hood of the truck for so long. He cleaned up his oily hands with an old rag before heading back to the house. After having a few days of fine weather, it was now raining again. It wet his hair and drenched his clothes as he jogged tiredly toward the front porch. The lights shining from the house felt welcoming as he ran up the steps and went inside. He found his father, Charlie and Sue deep in conference. They looked up when he entered the room and waved him over.

"Bella kept your dinner warming in the oven." Billy gestured toward the kitchen.

"I'll get it. Take my seat." Sue offered as she got up and smiled at Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob returned her smile gratefully. "Where's Bells?"

"She was reading Jet a story and fell asleep herself." Charlie told him. "I left her lying next to Jet. I didn't want to disturb her."

Jacob felt disappointed that Bella wasn't there to greet him but he knew how exhausted she must be. He felt the same; he could happily join Bella in the other room and fall straight to sleep. However he needed to eat and by the looks on the faces of the adults it seemed they wanted to talk to him about something. Sue put a piled up plate of food in front of him and while he ate they all filled him in on the bonfire idea.

"Yeah, sounds great and everything, but I don't have the time to organise anything like that." Jacob completely misunderstood what they were trying to say. He was so bogged down with responsibility that he immediately thought that they wanted him to add this to his daily list of chores.

"No son." Billy assured him quickly. "Leave all the planning to us. All we want you and Bella to do is turn up, okay. You both need a chance to relax, we all do."

Jacob couldn't hide his relief that he wouldn't have to deal with the arrangements. "Cool. Yeah, we could all do with that." He continued to eat but he could tell that there was still something playing on their minds. Charlie was frowning. He put down his knife and fork and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked reluctantly.

"Bells." Charlie turned to face him. "We've all noticed that she seems a bit down. Has she said anything to you?"

Jacob ran a hand over his face. What did they want him to say? He could hardly tell Charlie that his daughter was stressing over imprinting. He didn't have any idea about that side of things. "It's just been a long few days that's all."

"So everything is okay between you two?" Charlie pressed.

Jacob was getting annoyed now. He knew that Charlie worried about Bella more than the average parent, especially because of her past depression over Cullen, but she was with him now. Wasn't it obvious she was feeling overburdened and anxious about the future like they all were? "Everything is fine, honestly." He tried to keep his tone even but still there was a sharpness to it that they all detected.

Charlie smiled grimly. "Keep my nose out; is that what you really mean?"

"No…well…yes." Jacob couldn't help but return the older man's smile.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I just worry you know." Charlie reached across and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know." Jacob picked up his knife and fork again as he continued to eat. They left him alone after that so he could finish in peace.

* * *

Bella's brow furrowed as she dreamed. She was back in Volterra facing down Jane as her vicious red eyes glowed and the screams of the dying tourists echoed around the huge cylindrical chamber as the Volturi feasted. Bella put her hands over her ears as she tried to drown out the horrific noise. "Leave me alone." She cried out. "There is nothing I can give you. What do you want from me?"

Suddenly Aro was in front of her. He smiled ingratiatingly as he wiped the fresh blood from his lips. "Your shield my dear, we want your shield."

Bella woke up with a start. She inhaled deeply as she stared wide eyed around the darkened bedroom. She wasn't in Italy; she was safe in La Push. Slowly her breathing returned to normal. By her side Jet was still sleeping peacefully. Marlon was lying on his back, snoring softly through his open mouth as he slept. Bella lay back down and pulled Jet into her arms, feeling the little girl cuddling close to her eased her frazzled nerves and she finally drifted off again, although her dreams remained troubled.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I have been asked by a few readers for longer chapters. If I do this it will mean I will only be able to update once a week if that because it takes time to type and edit everything. So I leave it up to you, let me know if you would rather fewer updates and longer chapters. Thanks, Nikki.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks so much for the kind reviews and for the feedback on my question, it seems most of you like the posting schedule as it is with the shorter chapters so I'll just carry on as normal, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Four**

"Hey Bells." Bella woke up with a start when she heard Jacob's voice. She turned her head to see him kneeling next to the bed, a mug of warm coffee in his hand. "I brought you a drink." He smiled at her and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Bella returned his smile weakly as she hurriedly sat up. She used her hands to try and smooth down her tangled hair. When she glanced down to see if Jet was awake she found the bed beside her empty. Panic seized her heart and squeezed her lungs as she stared at Jacob wildly. "Where is she?"

"You are jumpy this morning." Jacob frowned as he put down the mug carefully before sitting next to Bella on the bed. "Jet got up an hour ago. She's washed and dressed and right now sitting in her highchair eating her breakfast. Marlon has been fed and changed, so just relax. It's all good."

"I'm sorry." Bella said breathlessly as she rubbed her aching chest. Her heart finally began to slow down and air whooshed back into her lungs as the panic attack began to subside. She was still having trouble throwing off the remnants of the nightmare she'd had the previous night.

"Don't be sorry, Bells." Jacob picked up the mug of coffee and passed it to her. "What's got you so jumpy? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Bella gripped the mug tightly in her shaking hands as she nodded. "Yes."

"Want to talk about it?" Jacob offered as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. She was really worrying him. Her eyes were a little wild and her face had turned completely white with fear.

Bella drank some of the coffee, feeling the warm liquid slide easily down her throat eased her nerves a little. She had so much more to confess than just a bad dream. She wished now that she had told Jacob the truth in the first place about Alice and Edward. She had meant to get up early so she could have a private talk with him. Bella couldn't believe she had slept in like this. She wondered where her dad was. Perhaps he had spent the night in La Push too. She guessed he may have gone back to Sue's with her. Their relationship was getting very serious very quickly. "I was back in Italy." She finally admitted.

Jacob stiffened when she mentioned Italy. It brought back bad memories of the time she had left him to run after Cullen when the stupid bloodsucker had decided to end his existence. "Oh….what happened?" Jacob tried to keep his tone neutral but Bella wasn't fooled. She reached out and took hold of his hand.

"I don't have to talk about this…."

Jacob took a deep breath and smiled. "It's fine. Go ahead. I want to know."

"It was just a stupid dream brought on by stress I think…"

"Bells!" Jacob squeezed her hand and ducked his head so he could peer into her eyes. He saw the guilt and sighed. "Just tell me, honey." He encouraged her. "Stop worrying about hurting my feelings, okay."

Bella took in a deep, quavering breath before continuing. She had never gone into great detail with Jacob or anyone else about her time in Italy. She had given him a brief outline of what had happened, but had never shared the soul numbing fear that made heart beat painfully in her chest when she thought about it or the haunting dreams she had on a regular basis of the poor, innocent tourists who had been sacrificed for the Volturi's incessant thirst for blood. Witnessing the tourists deaths had opened her eyes to what being a vampire truly meant, the horror they wreaked on innocents. It had made her respect Carlisle and the other's drive for walking away from such an existence and try to turn their backs on that part of their persona. She knew it was a daily struggle for all the Cullen's. "I was back in Volterra being hunted by one of the Volturi guards." She finally choked out. "She's called Jane. If you saw her you would laugh. She looks like a china doll, she's so small and petite with blonde hair, but she is one of the most vicious and enjoys inflicting pain on others. Jane doesn't need to physically attack; she only has to look in your direction…."

Jacob swallowed thickly as he pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her forehead. He felt sick inside and cursed Edward Cullen to the pit of hell for forcing Bella to witness such things and placing her in danger. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He kissed her head again and rested his cheek on her hair.

"Anyway Jane suddenly disappeared to be replaced with Aro, he is one of the Volturi leaders. He is very flamboyant and theatrical. His mouth was covered in blood…." Bella shuddered at the memory and closed her eyes tightly trying to suppress it. "I kept yelling at them, begging them to tell me what they wanted from me…and he said the oddest thing…he said _your shield, we want your shield."_

"Shield?" Jacob was confused. He raised his head and cupped Bella's face in his hands. She was openly crying now but he could see she looked as bewildered as he did. "What do you think it means?" He asked her cautiously.

"I don't know." Bella whispered. "Their powers didn't work on me thankfully. Aro couldn't read my thoughts; Jane couldn't inflict any pain on me. You could see they were all thoroughly confused as to why not, as am I. I was just lucky I guess." Bella finished faintly. She glanced up at Jacob's handsome face. His expression was thoughtful. "What are you thinking?"

"Edward can't read your mind either, right?" Jacob said slowly.

"No."

"What about the other Cullen's? We know the little pixie can read your future, what about the others?" Jacob questioned.

"Well Jasper could use his power to calm me when I became stressed…." Bella replied as she tried to work out where Jacob was going with this.

"But that's physically right?"

"I suppose."

A slow smile spread across Jacobs face as he hugged Bella tightly. "It's you, honey. It must be you."

"What must be me?" Bella disentangled herself from his arms and threw him an irritated glance. "Are you calling me weird?" She demanded.

"Only in the nicest possible way." Jacob teased as he embraced her again. "You're blocking things, Bells. I don't know how you're doing it, but somehow you're managing to stop any supernatural voodoo messing with your head….and that probably means you've been resisting something else too."

"Jake, I don't know what you're talking about." Bella whined.

Jacob laughed again as he caught her lips in a heated kiss. Bella melted at once, her arms winding around his neck as she kissed him back fiercely. They were both panting when the kiss ended, and Jacob still had that annoying smirk on his face. "I think you might be blocking the imprint, Bells." Jacob finally revealed.

"Blocking it?" Bella was aghast. All thoughts of the Volturi flew from her head as she stared at Jacob in stunned silence. Could it be true? Was she resisting the supernatural pull of the imprint like she was resisting the supernatural powers of the vampires? It sounded so incredible but at the same time made so much sense. "But I want you to imprint on me." Bella huffed. "Why would I resist that?"

"Because you're my stubborn Bells." Jacob declared as if this was the answer.

"Very funny." Bella's nose wrinkled up as he ruffled her tangled hair playfully. Despite the conversation starting out so serious it had ended up easing both of their minds. Maybe her subconscious had been trying to give her the answers she was seeking for a long time but she had been too close minded to see what it was saying. They say dreams had the portent of truth about them. Bella wished hers didn't need to be so terrifying, but this one had certainly given her a shove in the right direction. Her anxiety about imprinting faded a little as she allowed herself to believe that it wasn't the fact that she wasn't good enough for Jacob, but perhaps it was just something ingrained within her.

* * *

Billy was helping Jet finish off the last of her breakfast when Jacob and Bella emerged from his room. They were smiling and holding hands. It gladdened Billy's heart to see it. Perhaps a good night's sleep had helped. Bella had certainly needed the rest. Billy picked Jet up from her highchair and perched her on his lap as he wheeled his chair over to his son and Bella. "Morning, Bella." He greeted her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think I needed the lie in." Bella smiled at Jet who was waving her arms around enthusiastically when she set eyes on Bella.

"I think this little one has missed you." Billy chuckled as he lifted Jet up toward Bella.

Bella let go of Jacob's hand and took hold of Jet. The little girl immediately wound her arms around Bella's neck and smiled. "Mom….mom….mom." She babbled.

They all froze as Jet continued to say mom over and over again as she looked adoringly up at Bella. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Jacob said huskily.

Billy nodded his head as he gazed at his tiny granddaughter encased in Bella's arms.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all character and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Five**

"Mom, mom, mom." Jet bounced up and down on Bella's lap as she tried to braid the little girl's hair. She glanced at Billy and Jacob, not knowing what to say or do about this new development. She could hardly explain to the toddler that she wasn't her mom and to stop using the word. Jet would never understand and it would be almost impossible to discourage her.

"What do we do?" Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he looked to his dad for help.

"There is nothing we can do." Billy said softly. "In her mind Bella is her mom, she sees her every day, Bella is the one who puts her to bed, plays with her, feeds her, and has been there for her since Becca…so…" He paused as he thought about his absent daughter. "It's just a natural progression. It's just taken us all by surprise." He smiled faintly at Bella who became embarrassed when Jet beamed up her and called her mom again.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologised as she cuddled Jet and smoothed the little girl's hair back.

"Don't apologise, Bella." Billy replied sadly. "Becca left and you have become a mother figure for Jet." He shrugged helplessly.

Before they could discuss anything further there was a knock at the door. Jacob sighed as he went to answer it. He found Embry standing on the front porch. His friend appeared agitated which immediately put Jacob on alert. He closed the door so Bella wouldn't overhear anything. "What's wrong?"

"Cullen is at the treaty line. He wants to talk to you. He was waiting for us to spot him, he didn't hide or anything. Sam immediately went to confront him but the bloodsucker says he will only speak to you. We couldn't touch him as he is sticking to his side of the boundary." Embry informed him.

"I thought they were leaving. We saw the others go. Dammit." Jacob felt a wave of anger wash through him and he punched the wall in front of him. Why couldn't Cullen just give in gracefully and leave for good? He had said once that he would let Bella go if she chose him, but that promise had turned out to be a bunch of crap.

"Jake, you need to calm down." Embry warned him. "You need to be focused when you see him; don't let him get under your skin, that's what he wants."

"I know." Jacob ran his hand through his hair again nearly yanking it out by the roots. He was having a hard time following Embry's advice. "Can you stay nearby and keep an eye on Bella and my family while I'm gone." Out of all his brother's Jacob trusted Embry the most. He knew his friend would fight to the death to defend the people most important to him.

"You don't need to ask. You better tell your dad and Bella." Embry began to run off toward the trees so he could phase.

Jacob watched his friend leave. He ignored Embry's advice, the last thing he wanted to do was worry Bella when he didn't have all the facts. He would meet up with Cullen and then have a talk with her afterwards. With the decision made he headed back inside to tell Bella that he had to go to a pack meeting. He could tell by Billy's face that he guessed that there was something more going on but his dad remained silent.

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you before you go." Bella begged him. Rosalie's warning was resounding in her ears. She had forgotten to tell Jacob about Edward and Alice as she became caught up in the fervour about her shield and Jet calling her mom.

Jacob stopped her words with a gentle kiss. "Later, honey. I have to go." He ignored her pleas and ran out of the house and headed for the forest.

* * *

As soon as Jacob reached the treaty line Edward Cullen's sickly sweet scent drifted his way. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he phased back and yanked on his shorts. Already his anger was building up again. He strode purposefully out to join Sam and Jared who were walking back and forth across the boundary line between Forks and La Push. Both were wearing stern expressions. Jacob hadn't seen Edward Cullen since the newborn battle and seeing him again now, leaning against his shitty Volvo and wearing a smug expression only increased his ire. What the hell was the bloodsucker after?

"I hope you don't use obscenities in front of Bella. You should be ashamed of your foul language. You are not fit to be around her." Edward's smug smile disappeared as he pushed away from his Volvo and marched over to the treaty line. Sam and Jared immediately growled but he ignored them, his sole focus was on reading Jacob's mind.

Sam had to clamp his hand down on Jacob's broad shoulder as he prepared to cross the line and smash his fist into Cullen's arrogant face. Jacob glared at Sam but stayed put as he faced down his rival. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Simply to tell you that this is all pointless." Edward gestured toward La Push. "You can try and keep her here but in the end she will come back to me. She is already tiring of looking after those children. As Alice told her when she saw her last, Bella will return to me and become my wife. Alice has seen it. Nothing has changed, nothing! I can wait…I will wait as long as it takes for her to come back to me of her own free will….because she will."

Jacob's brow furrowed as Cullen's words began to sink in. The little pixie had told Bella about some kind of vision. Impossible, the bloodsucker had to be lying. Bella wouldn't keep something as important as that from him. Cullen was trying to mess with his head just like Embry had warned him. He growled as he saw a sardonic smile cross Edward's pasty face. The leech was reading his mind.

"She didn't tell you." Edward laughed. "She is already keeping secrets from you, she doesn't trust you dog. And why should she? You are an animal. She is already on her way back to me."

Jacob lunged toward Edward but Sam and Jared yanked him back. He fought them wildly as a red mist descended over his eyes. His wolf was raging to get out and end his tormentor's existence. Jacob Black had never hated anyone as much as he loathed Edward Cullen. Eventually Sam issued an Alpha command and it forced Jacob to his knees. He glared at his Alpha resentfully as Cullen swiftly got into his car and drove off at high speed.

"You should have let me kill him. Damn you Sam." Jacob raged as he finally stood back up.

"You shouldn't have let him rile you up like that. You cannot afford to lose control, Jacob." Sam said calmly. He wasn't intimidated by Jacob's anger at all. "You would have broken the treaty."

"I don't care about the damn treaty." Jacob snapped.

"We are beholden to it." Sam reminded him. "Anyway we are out in broad daylight. Anyone could have passed by and seen you phase. You would have brought danger to us all."

Jacob couldn't refute Sam's logic. His head was whirling with the newfound knowledge that Bella had kept things from him. It hurt him; hurt him so deeply that he was having trouble keeping himself under control. He wanted to run back and confront her at once. She had promised him, she had promised him she wouldn't lie to him, but she had, even if it was by omission. But he knew he had to stay away from her until he was calmer. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he absorbed what the bloodsucker had told him. The little pixie had seen Bella and Edward together, which meant she was either lying or Bella was beginning to question her commitment to him already. He put his hands on his head, he felt like it was going to spilt apart, just like his heart.

"Jacob is there any truth in what the bloodsucker said?" Sam questioned. Even though his expression remained stoic, Jacob could hear the pity in his tone and it irked him even more. He didn't want Uley's pity.

"No." Jacob retorted, even though he really didn't know.

"You need to find out what her part in this is. We cannot and will not risk our lives protecting someone who is already planning to continue on the path that she swore was behind her." Sam said no more. He immediately ran for the forest and phased with Jared hot on his heels.

Jacob stood in the middle of the road, his head whirling with his chaotic thoughts. He couldn't phase now, his brothers would be able to pick through his brain and see his unhappiness and the hurt that was carving a hole into his heart. Instead he ran off toward the trees and headed for the beach.

* * *

Bella rocked Marlon in her arms as he cried. The normally serene baby was very restless. She wondered whether he was coming down with something. He had only had half of his bottle and refused to take anymore. That wasn't like him. Little Jet played at her feet. She had a plastic cube in her chubby fist and was trying to fit it into the round hole instead of the square one. She squealed in frustration when it wouldn't go in. "Mom…mom…mom." She chanted as she pouted in annoyance.

Bella leaned forward and guided Jet's hand toward the square. A triumphant smile crossed the little girl's pretty face as the cube fell inside easily. Marlon began to wail again. Bella stood up and began to walk around with him. She placed him on her shoulder and rubbed his back gently. "What's wrong, Marley?" She mumbled.

Billy was outside talking to Embry. Bella knew something was going on but she had no idea what. She was full of anxiety and deeply regretting not telling Jacob about Edward and Alice like Rosalie had told her to. Now he was at some damn pack meeting and she was stuck waiting for him to come back. She continued to pace back and forth rubbing Marlon's back. He hiccupped a few times before he continued to cry. "It's alright, Marley. It's alright." She cooed.

"Mom, mom…." Jet was trying to get her attention. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she became upset too as she sensed her brothers distress.

"It's alright, Jet." Bella soothed as she ducked down and sat cross legged next to the little girl. She eased Marlon off of her shoulder at the same time and cradled him against her chest. His face was all scrunched up as he cried and he hugged his arms and legs against his body as if he was in pain. Bella was getting really worried now. This was not like Marlon at all. She needed to contact Sue and get her to come and check up on the little boy.

At that point Billy wheeled himself back into the room. Bella glanced his way and was surprised to see a disappointed expression on his face as he looked her way. He swiftly hid it when he caught her staring. "Marley's not well." She said quickly.

Billy rolled his chair closer and peered down at his distressed grandson. Marlon was crying louder and he was writhing about as if something hurt him inside. "I'll call Sue."

"Please." Bella begged him as she placed Marlon back on her shoulder again. That position seemed to ease him a little although he was still crying. She rubbed his back again while simultaneously trying to ease Jet's worry as the little girl picked up on her anxiety.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Six**

"Hey, Jacob." Jacob turned around when someone called his name. He sighed heavily when he saw Elise running across the sand in his direction, so much for trying to get some peace so he could sort his head out. He saw some of Elise's friends standing huddled together in a group as they whispered and pointed toward him. Jacob had half a mind to just turn his back on Elise and keep walking but she'd probably just create a scene if he did. He reluctantly waited for her to catch him up. "Good to see you, Jacob." She said breathlessly as she reached his side. Immediately she fluffed her windblown hair and smiled at him flirtatiously.

"What do you want, Elise?" Jacob asked her irritably. "I'm kind of busy."

"That's not a nice way to greet a friend is it?" Elise pouted as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Her lame attempts to flirt had no impact on him whatsoever which she finally seemed to notice. Elise stopped acting and put her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. "It's nice to see you out of the pale faced princesses clutches anyway."

"Keep your mouth shut about Bella." Jacob snapped. "You don't know anything."

"I know that she doesn't belong here. You could do better. I'm here, I'm right here." Elise dropped all pretence as she practically begged Jacob to show her some attention. She'd had a crush on him for a long time but he never seemed to want to give her the time of day. She knew she was pretty, she certainly got enough attention from the other boys, but Jacob refused to take notice and it irked her considerably.

"Have some pride, Elise." Jacob said wearily. He was well aware of Elise's crush on him. "I am not interested. I can't make myself any plainer."

Tears welled in Elise's eyes as she stared back at him. She stepped forward and put a hand on his chest. Over her head Jacob could see that her friends were giggling and pointing. She was putting on a show for their benefit. They couldn't hear the conversation between them but they could see, and obviously misinterpret what was playing out before their eyes. Jacob knew that this would be spread around the res within hours and he didn't need the hassle of having his name up there with Elise's. He grabbed Elise's hand and shoved it off his chest. "You are harassing me now and I don't like it. Stay away." He said in a low voice before striding purposefully away from her.

"You'll regret that." Elise whispered as she watched him leave. No one rejected her, no one.

* * *

Sue checked Marlon over carefully. She took his temperature and felt his tummy with gentle fingers. He cried miserably as he looked up at her. His tummy which should be soft was quite hard. His temperature was slightly raised but not too significantly. "He hasn't been sick or anything?" She asked Bella and Billy who were hovering anxiously nearby.

"No, but he refused his feed which is unlike him." Bella told her.

Sue stroked Marlon's sweaty forehead. She then carefully buttoned up his vest and picked him up. She placed him on her shoulder and gently stroked his back just like Bella had instinctively done earlier. This position seemed to ease his pain, although he still cried. "I think he's got colic."

"Colic? You mean like a stomach ache." Bella asked. She was itching to take Marlon from Sue and hold him herself.

"Yeah, it's like he's got excess wind trapped in his stomach which needs to be released. Seth was a very windy baby and suffered with it a lot. I'll give him something to ease the pain and hopefully it should ease off soon." She patted Marlon's back softly and he let out a little burp.

Bella and Billy exchanged a relieved look. They had been so worried it was something more serious. Bella couldn't wait any longer she held out her arms and Sue finally passed Marlon over to her. "Just do what you've already been doing. Even a walk might help. I used to take Seth for a drive. I don't know why but the rhythm of the engine seemed to soothe him and helped him fall asleep. You could try that." Sue smiled at Bella.

"I don't have my truck with me." Bella placed Marlon on her shoulder like Sue had and stroked his back in gentle circles.

"Take mine." Sue passed her the keys to her car.

"You sure?"

"Go on; take a drive around the block, maybe over to the beach. I guarantee Marely will be asleep in seconds. I'll just give him some medicine before you go." Sue took Marlon back again while Bella went to get her coat and some warm clothes for the baby.

* * *

Bella parked up just across from First beach. Sue was right as soon as she had strapped Marlon in his car seat and driven a few times around the block, his weary little eyes had closed and he had fallen fast asleep. Bella felt tuckered out just watching him. She switched off the engine and sat back. The sun was hidden behind some clouds and it made the sea look grey and threatening as it hit the shore line. From a distance she could see a few people strolling across the beach. Some had dogs with them; others were walking alone just looking at the horizon. She recognized Jacobs tall figure as soon as she saw him. He stood head and shoulders above everyone. There was no mistaking that it was him. Bella sighed, she wished she could hail him but he was too far away. She wondered why he was walking along the beach anyway. Wasn't he supposed to be at a pack meeting? Her brow furrowed as she strained her eyes. She saw someone; a girl with long, shiny black hair was running after Jacob. She watched as he paused and waited for the girl to catch up with him. Bella felt heaviness in her chest as she watched him lean close and talk to the mystery girl, then the girl placed her hand intimately on Jacobs's chest and almost at once he took her hand in his. Bella had seen enough. Tears leaked from her eyes as she switched on the engine and began to reverse. It was only when she drove off that she saw the mystery girl's profile and recognised her, it was Elise.

* * *

Bella hauled Marlon's car seat out of Sue's car and carried it into the house. She did everything automatically as if she was on autopilot. She was trying her best to stop herself replaying the scene in her mind of Jacob and Elise on the beach, him reaching out when she pressed her hand intimately over his heart and then him cradling her hand in his. He had lied. He wasn't at a pack meeting at all. Had Embry delivered a message to him from Elise, asking him to meet her away from prying eyes? Bella had always wondered why Elise had been so hostile toward her and now she knew why. She had inadvertently come between Jacob and this girl.

"How is he?" Sue greeted her as soon as she got in the door.

"Yeah, it worked. He's sleeping." Bella smiled at her faintly as she put the car seat gently on the floor. "I'll leave him there for a while. I don't want to disturb him."

Sue heard the dullness in Bella's tone. She studied Charlie's daughter closely. She would have thought Bella would have been elated that the drive had been a success and Marlon had found sleep. But she looked as if she had been poleaxed, her eyes were filled with immense sadness and her face was paler than normal. Perhaps Bella was sickening for something herself. "You okay, sweetie?" Sue felt Bella's forehead but it felt cold rather than feverish.

"Just tired I guess. Where's Jet?" Bella asked as a way to distract Sue.

"Out the back with Billy playing with her ball." Sue still looked concerned. "If you're worried about something you can talk to me you know. I'm a good listener."

The older woman's kindness nearly reduced Bella to tears. She wished she could confide her worries to Sue, but she didn't even know where to start. How do you explain the pain of a broken heart? Why had Jacob lied to her? She couldn't understand it, it just wasn't like him. "I'm fine, really." Bella plastered a smile onto her face. "Honestly."

"Well remember I'm here if you need to vent." Sue reluctantly caved in.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

* * *

A message came through to her cell just after lunch. Jacob still hadn't returned from his _meeting._ Bella was feeling sick with each passing moment as her imagination conjured up all sorts of scenarios about what Jacob and Elise could be up to. It was sheer torture trying to cover up her heartache as she spoke to Billy and played with Jet. Marlon woke up around noon and Bella fed and changed him. He took only half his bottle but he didn't seem as distressed as before. In fact he went straight to sleep after she put a new diaper on him. When her cell beeped Bella made an excuse and locked herself in the bathroom so she could check the message. It was from Carlisle.

" _Esme and I are two hours away from Forks; may we arrange a time to meet with you?"_

Two hours away! Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to think of what to do. She had no idea when Jacob was going to be back and wasn't sure she could face him when he did return. The betrayal still felt too raw. No she would make an excuse and go back to her house for a while and meet up with Carlisle and Esme there.

" _Can you meet me outside my house at three?"_

Almost immediately the reply came through.

" _See you then."_

Bella inhaled deeply as she tried to get her nerves under control. Now she just needed to find a good excuse to leave for a while. She was glad that Sue was here so she could help Billy with the children. Taking another deep breath Bella left the bathroom and went to make her excuses.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Seven**

"Why not wait until Charlie comes to pick you up after he finishes for the day, Bella?" Bella could hear the suspicion in Billy's voice and see it on his face. Her face flushed as she began to fumble for a viable excuse.

"Sit down, sweetie." Sue said softly as she gestured toward one of the empty chairs.

"But I really need…"

Sue sighed as she exchanged a weary glance with Billy. "Please, Bella. We know something is wrong. Just sit down, relax and let us help you."

"We already know about the little pixie's vision." Billy's words sent Bella reeling. She stumbled as she fell back in the chair Sue had pulled out for her. How did he know? And if he knew then that meant Jake had to know too. Is that what Billy and Embry had been discussing earlier? Is that why Jake's father had shot her that disappointed glance when he came back in from talking to Embry? And Jake….is that why he had run off to Elise? So many questions whirled through her head at once that it made her feel faint. Black spots appeared before her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breathe. From a distance she heard Billy say her name and then she felt Sue's hand on her shoulder and her voice whispering in her ear to remain calm and lean forward so she could take in air. After a few moments as she gulped in more oxygen the tightness in her chest eased and she was able to sit up again.

"Are you okay now?" Sue asked gently.

"Yes." Bella whispered. Tears pooled in her eyes as she forced herself to look in Billy's direction. He didn't appear angry as she expected but rather very weary. "How did you find out about Alice? I swear I was going to tell Jake before he left for his so called meeting, but he wouldn't let me speak…"

"As I can tell by your tone you know Jake didn't go to a pack meeting. Cullen was demanding to see him. Jake didn't mention it because he didn't want you to worry, but unfortunately Cullen read his mind and worked out that you hadn't told my son about the little pixie's vision. He used that knowledge to his advantage and I am afraid Jake took the bait." He paused for a second as he studied Bella. Her face had drained of all colour and she seemed to be beyond speech. "Bella, is there any truth in what Alice Cullen said? Are you having any doubts about your change of heart because if you are then…"

"NO I AM NOT." Bella suddenly came back to life as his words sparked a rush of anger. "I cannot believe you would even have to ask me that. I have devoted myself to this family, you can't deny that. Do you really think that after all this I would just run back to Edward? I made it clear to him I was never coming back, I said the words in front of your son, and if Jake can't see past his own lack of trust in me then…then I am not the one with the problem, am I?" The tears leaked down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Calm down, Bella." Sue said soothingly. "We knew but just wanted to hear you confirm it." She shot Billy an irritated glance. "But there has been a welter of confusion here. Please tell us everything before things escalate any further."

"I apologise, Bella." Billy was suitably chagrined. "I just worry for my son. Where you are concerned Jake has never acted rationally."

"Maybe Elsie would be a better match." Bella muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Bella pushed aside the vision of Jacob tenderly holding Elise's hand and tried to focus on the here and now. It was gone two and she needed to leave so she could go and meet Carlisle and Esme. So taking a deep breath she told Billy and Sue about the text she had received and her calls to Rosalie.

* * *

"I wish you had confided in us before, Bella." Billy ran a hand over his face as he pondered what to do.

"I'm sorry. I never expected it to get so out of control." Bella felt guilt swamp her as she looked at how worn down Billy appeared. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid, everyone had been under enough stress, but her attempts to stop adding more burdens had gone awry and created an even bigger mess. "I called Rose so she could help me deal with Edward and Alice; she has always supported me in that way. I had no idea that she had left along with Emmet, Carlisle and Esme. She did advise me to tell Jake what was happening but there was so much going on here, I just didn't want to put more pressure on him or any of you. I hoped that Carlisle, Rosalie and the others could sort Edward out without involving any of you."

"We understand." Sue said kindly.

Billy was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I want to come with you when you talk to Carlisle."

"Billy, no." Sue was astonished at this suggestion.

"Yes, I think it's time I spoke with the head of the Cullen's face to face. My ancestor Ephraim certainly did, so I should too. There are things that need to be made clear."

"Ephraim was not in a wheelchair." Sue snapped. "And he wasn't in ill health."

Billy's eyes glowed fiercely for a moment as he locked eyes with Sue Clearwater. "I am perfectly able to do this." He snapped.

"You and Bella cannot go alone. I don't care if this Carlisle is meant to be friendly or whatever…." Sue was not intimidated by Billy's anger.

"I wasn't planning to." Billy replied grimly. "Your son and daughter will be coming with us. I need you to stay here and look after Marlon and Jet." He added before Sue could protest.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Sue muttered as she finally caved in, she knew Billy would not be swayed. She left to call Leah and Seth.

* * *

Jacob knew he couldn't delay any longer; he needed to go home and face Bella. Even though he was worried that what the little pixie had said could be true, not knowing for certain what was going on in Bella's head was just making it all worse. He trudged slowly back to the house. His meeting with Elise had shaken him up too. He knew how vindictive she could be and worried what stunt she would pull to get back at him for rejecting her so harshly. He felt like his head was splitting along with his heart as his house came into view. He still hadn't phased so had no idea what was happening. As he approached he was surprised to see that his dad's specially adapted truck was missing. He didn't know of any meeting that Billy had to attend. Where could he have gone? Jacob increased his pace and was soon inside the house calling out for Bella and his dad.

"In here, Jake." He hurried into the front room to find Sue Clearwater sitting on the old couch reading Jet a story.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob could tell with his acute senses that it wasn't only his dad that was missing.

"Billy and Bella have gone out for a while." Sue kept her eyes averted from Jacob. Billy had warned her not to tell his son about the meeting with Carlisle. After his reaction to Edward's taunts he didn't feel that Jacob was in the right frame of mind to deal with anything further. Billy wanted a calm confrontation with the head vamp and didn't want his son kicking off. Sue didn't agree with keeping Jacob in the dark but Billy had made her vow to remain silent.

"Where?" Jacob had picked up on the fact that Sue didn't seem to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Just for a ride. Bella needed something from home." Sue kept her eyes trained on the book she was reading. Jet had picked up on the tension; she gazed up at Jacob with a frown on her face as she sucked furiously on her thumb.

"Like what?" Jacob tried to keep his tone light for Jet's sake.

"For goodness sake, Jacob." Sue replied in exasperation. "I didn't feel the need to interrogate the poor girl. Don't be concerned about their safety, Leah and Seth went with them."

Jacob wasn't a fool. He knew Sue was hiding something, but he also knew that he would not be able to prise the truth from her either. "I see. I'm just going to freshen up." He said mildly as he smiled at Jet. The little girl relaxed when she saw him smile.

"Okay." Sue began to read the book again and while they were caught up in the story Jacob managed to slip quietly out of the house without them realising.

* * *

Jacob took the motorbike. He didn't bother to phase, as soon as he did so Leah and Seth would be alerted to his presence. He knew they would be running to Forks while Billy and Bella drove there. Something was clearly up and he had a feeling it had to do with Edward Cullen. He guessed that Embry would have told Billy about his confrontation with the bloodsucker. He was obviously being kept out of the loop and he didn't like it. He tore off down the main road, ignoring all speed limits as he headed for Forks.

* * *

"That's Carlisle's car." Bella pointed toward the sleek black Mercedes which was parked across the street to her house.

"It's just coming up to three." Billy glanced at his watch. "Would they have just gone inside your house?"

"If it was Edward then yes but Carlisle wouldn't intrude until you invited him inside." Bell felt her face redden as she recalled the number of times that Edward had just appeared in her room without her knowledge. Looking back on it now she couldn't understand how she could have felt alright about that. "He must be waiting in the car."

"Well he knows we are here now." Billy turned off the truck's engine. "We need to wait for Seth and L…." He was interrupted by the sound of a motorbike's engine revving loudly. They both looked over their shoulder and saw Jacob sitting astride his motorbike staring over at them. He looked angry. "Damn." Billy cursed.

Bella felt her stomach churn as she quickly opened the door of Billy's truck and jumped down. Jacob locked eyes with her immediately. He turned off the bike and leaned it on its kickstand before striding toward her. Bella felt her body heat up and her heart thud painfully in her chest as she looked back at him. All she could see in her mind's eye was him leaning toward Elise and holding her hand. It seemed an age until he reached her, but was probably only seconds in reality. "Jake." She whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leah and Seth emerge from the trees by the side of the road. They seemed surprised to see Jacob standing there, at the same time the door to the Mercedes opened and Carlisle climbed out, followed by his wife, Esme. "Jake…." Bella said again as her eyes roamed his face.

Jacob looked over her head toward his father who was gazing at him worriedly. Then he turned to glance at Carlisle and Esme before finally he returned his attention to Bella. "I love you." He said quietly.

Bella's eyes opened wide at his words, she hadn't expected him to say that. "Jake I…" He put a finger over her lips before she could say anymore.

"Later, not now. I just need you to know that I love you, whatever decision you make how I feel about you is never going to change." Bella saw the crack in his armour as his eyes briefly showed his hurt and fear. He really thought this was it, that after everything they had been through the last few weeks that she would actually leave him and go back to Edward. She didn't know whether to be pissed or happy that he still said he loved her despite the fact that he expected her to go.

"I want to kick your ass." Bella hissed.

"What?" Jacob frowned.

"Not now, later." Bella turned away from him so she could greet Carlisle and Esme, who were watching them all curiously. "Thank you both for coming." She smiled and gestured toward her house. "Please come in, we really need to talk."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Eight**

"What the hell is going on, Bells?" Jacob leaned close and whispered in her ear as the others went inside the house. Seth and Leah helped get Billy into his wheelchair and pushed him up the ramp Charlie had fitted for his friend's visits.

"I know about your meeting with Edward." Bella replied softly. "And I know that he told you about Alice's vision, but right now there isn't time to discuss any of this. Your dad wanted to come and talk to Carlisle face to face as did I. We all want the same thing here, for Edward to finally get the message and leave." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't start complaining that you were kept out of it, after your tantrum about what Edward said Billy decided it was best you were kept in the dark in case you threw your toys out of the pram again."

"I did not tantrum." Jacob said feeling completely affronted. "You should have told me."

"Yes I should, just like you should have told me. I expect we did it for the same reasons. I didn't want to worry you and you didn't want to worry me. Well look how well that turned out." Bella pulled her hair back from her face as the wind began to blow it wildly around her head. The weather was taking a turn for the worse again. She just wanted to get this meeting over with.

"You're not thinking of going back to him then?" Jacob asked. His voice was tight with emotion as he spoke.

"I'm hurt that you even have to ask that." Bella tied her hair back and began to walk toward the house. "Come on there's no time for this. If you come inside then please remain quiet and let Billy do the talking. Promise me?"

"I can't promise that. But I will try my best to keep my cool." Jacob caught up with her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Bells. I am. I just…"

Bella pulled her hand out of his. All she could see was him holding Elise's hand the same way. She saw the hurt in his eyes but ignored it. "We'll talk more later." She said stiffly as she ran up the porch steps and into the house.

* * *

"It is good to see you again Mr, Black." Carlisle said politely as he held out his hand toward Billy.

Billy hesitated before taking Carlisle's cold hand in his warm one and shaking it. "Yes." He couldn't bring himself to return the greeting. As far as he was concerned if he never saw the Cullen's again he would be happy.

"And you, Bella. You look well." Carlisle smiled at her benevolently as did Esme, who immediately floated gracefully in Bella's direction and hugged her. Bella heard the low growls from the wolves but it didn't stop her hugging Esme back. The two of them parted and smiled genuinely at each other.

"I am sorry to call you back here." Bella apologised.

"Do not concern yourself." Esme touched Bella's cheek gently before retreating and re-joining Carlisle.

Billy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "You know why we want this meeting." He looked directly at Carlisle as he spoke.

"You have concerns about Edward." Carlisle seemed uncomfortable as he mentioned his adopted son's name. He exchanged a pensive glance with Esme before turning back to face Billy.

"Yeah like the fact he is still hanging around and hassling Bella when she has clearly told him time and time again to leave her alone." Jacob interjected as he got straight to the point. He saw Bella glare at him but he avoided looking at her and continued to fill Carlisle and Esme in on exactly what Edward had been up to since they had left Forks.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth and she appeared distressed as Jacob bluntly told them about his last run in with Edward and the so called vision that Alice was meant to have had about Bella going back to Cullen. "He's been manipulating everything and frankly we are all sick of it. If you don't get him to leave then I assure you I and my pack will not hold back if we cross paths again, treaty or no treaty."

"Jake, shut up." Bella hissed as she saw Carlisle slip his arm around his mate's waist and try and comfort her. "You have no right to issue threats like that. You promised you'd keep your cool."

"I am keeping my cool, but I'm sick of this farce. All this pretend politeness it's ridiculous." He gestured toward Carlisle and Esme. "No matter how they dress themselves up they are still vampires…."

"Enough, Jacob." Billy roared.

Jacob clamped his mouth shut as he locked eyes with his father, neither spoke for a long time, and it was Jacob who dropped his gaze first. Billy's hands clutched the armrests of his wheelchair tightly as he watched Carlisle and Esme warily. They didn't seem riled up just upset at his son's harsh words. He sighed heavily. Despite the way Jacob had put things he was essentially right, the upshot was Carlisle and Esme needed to either remove Edward from the area permanently or there would be consequences. Before he could say anything Carlisle finally spoke.

"You are in agreement with your son." There was so much pain in his voice that it made Bella flinch. Leah and Seth moved restlessly in the background, Billy appeared uncomfortable but Jacob remained stoic, he stood with his arms crossed and his eyes hiding his emotions. Bella thought he looked just like Sam.

"I am sorry for the way he put things but yes. You have to get Edward and Alice to leave. Bella has made her feelings clear and your son needs to respect that. She is with us and if he continues on the path he is on then we really have no choice but to put a stop to things." Billy glanced at Bella, her face had turned white and she seemed as distressed as Esme, whether that was because she was worried about Edward's fate or upset by Jacob's cold attitude toward Carlisle and his mate he wasn't sure.

"Bella?" Esme turned her sad eyes toward Bella. "Are you in agreement with this? Are you truly no longer in love with Edward?"

Bella swallowed thickly as tears sprang to her eyes. She felt Jacob put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. She was livid at the way he had spoken to Carlisle and Esme; they were two of the most gentle and giving people she had ever met. She knew Jacob was angry at Edward but that gave him no right to be so harsh with the others who had only ever tried to help him. Carlisle had gone out of his way to help Jacob when he was injured after the newborn battle.

"Bella?" Esme said again when she didn't answer straight away.

Bella felt everyone's eyes on her, especially Jacob's, as she tried to pluck up the courage to answer Esme. "Edward was my first proper boyfriend. I will always treasure the memories of the good times we had together, but I don't love him. He broke my heart and even though he came back, I don't think I ever really got over the fact he left me. I'm sorry, maybe I changed, maybe I've grown beyond what he can offer me….you see when he left, when you all left that first time I…fell in love with someone else." The tears finally escaped from Bella's eyes as she glanced behind her at Jacob. His stoical mask had crumbled and she could now see the boy she loved underneath, the gentle, loving, caring Jacob. Hurt had made him act rashly and she could see in his eyes that he was regretting what he had done. Even though she was still mad at him, she could understand why he had lashed out like he had. "I love Jake, you see." She approached Esme with her arms open. "Even though I tried not to, even though I fought it I just couldn't stop loving him." She felt Esme embrace her gently. "I'm sorry. I so wanted to be part of your family, you, Carlisle and the others have been so forgiving and accepting of me. I love you all too and will miss you, but I have to ask you to take Edward and go. You must never come back to this place, not while the Quileute tribe remains nearby. Future generations cannot go through what Jake and his pack have. Please understand?"

Esme leaned close and whispered softly in Bella's ear. "We do understand and we love you too. You are my daughter, always." She then pressed a gentle kiss onto Bella's cheek and stepped back.

It was then Carlisle's turn to hug Bella. He stroked her hair for a second before releasing her. "We will go now. I echo Esme's sentiments. You will forever be a part of us, Bella Swan, no matter where we are in the world." He then turned to face Billy. "I make you a solemn vow Billy Black, I assure you that I and my family will never come back to live in this place. The treaty will no longer exist." He held out his hand for a second time and this time Billy did not hesitate to shake it at once.

"I apologise for my harshness." Jacob said with great difficulty. He held out his own hand toward Carlisle.

Carlisle shook it. A small smile crossed his face. "You were fighting for the woman you love. I cannot fault you for that." His expression softened as he looked affectionately at Esme. "We will take our leave now." Carlisle held out his hand toward Esme and she took it, lacing her fingers with his.

Before they left she reached out for Bella one last time. Bella felt Esme press something into her hand as she hugged her goodbye. "For the children." Esme murmured before she hurriedly left with Carlisle.

Jacob came up beside Bella and put his arm around her shoulders as she opened her palm and stared down at Esme's parting gift. It was a cheque for $500,000 dollars.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Twenty Nine**

Jacob and Bella sat on the porch swing and looked at the cheque. The $500,000 dollars kept jumping out at them as they stared down at it. It was all so surreal. After Carlisle and Esme had left they had all decided to head back to La Push. None of them discussed the money or what the Cullen's intentions were for giving Bella such a large sum. All Bella could hear in her head was Esme's sweet voice as she whispered _for the children_ before pressing the cheque in her hand. This was such an Esme thing to do; she adored children, especially after she had tragically lost her own child before she was changed by Carlisle. Now she would never be able to have any, Edward and the others had become her substitutes, but that didn't stop her longing for a baby of her own, just like Rosalie. Both of them were fiercely protective when it came to young children and Bella knew that this was Esme's way of protecting Jet and Marlon's future wellbeing. She may not know them but that hardly mattered, it was her way of helping and assuaging her own nurturing instinct.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked after a while. It was raining again but luckily they were sheltered under the porch roof.

"I don't know. It's a lot of money." Bella stared down at the numbers again as if refuting that it really stated that she was holding in her hand half a million dollars. "This is life changing."

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"It wasn't given to me."

"Essentially it was. Esme told me it was for Jet and Marlon. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Not really….but this is about them and not me."

"You're not helping, Jake."

"Sorry, I don't really know what to think."

"You could extend the house, give Marlon and Jet their own rooms. Billy could have more ramps fitted and the corridors could be made wider to accommodate his chair. This could pay for Jet and Marlon's future education…and…"

"And?"

"And there would be loads left over to make a difference on the res."

"The elders would never go for that. They would think it was blood money."

"That's ridiculous. Perhaps your dad can talk to Old Quil."

"I'm not sure my dad will be comfortable accepting the money." Jacob sighed heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I know." Bella agreed quietly. She folded the cheque carefully and placed it in the top pocket of her jeans. They both sat in silence for a while looking out at the gloomy horizon. Dark clouds were rolling in which meant they were in for another storm. The rain was beginning to fall harder and the wind was picking up. "We don't have to decide right now. Let's give it some more thought." Bella said eventually.

"Good idea." Jacob sat back and slipped his arm across Bella's shoulders. He could see she was shivering. On the drive back from Forks she had remained a little distant despite essentially declaring her love for him in front of the Cullen's. He was elated that she had done so but he also knew that she was mad at the way he had acted in front of Carlisle and Esme and the fact that he had hidden his meeting with Edward from her. Yet again he had fallen into his old trap of letting his insecurities rule him. He knew Bella loved him, she had literally put her life on hold to be with him and his niece and nephew, that should have been enough proof all on its own, but no he had let the bloodsucker get under his skin and ruin all the progress they had made. "Bells, I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could take it all back."

Bella swallowed thickly as she wondered what exactly he was apologising for. Was his assignation with Elise mixed up somewhere with it all. What had exactly happened between the two of them? She both wanted to know and wanted to hide from the painful truth in equal measure.

"Bells, say something, please?" Jacob begged. He ducked his head so he could look at her face properly. She was trying to hide behind her hair, he needed to see her eyes, and he needed to see forgiveness and that he hadn't driven a wedge between them because of his thoughtlessness.

Bella stared down at the ground. She was hoping he would bring up the subject of Elise himself but it didn't seem as if he was going to. That meant that she would have to ask him, and she hated having to do that. But she couldn't continue to feel like this, miserable and unsure. She had to know. "Elise…" She muttered. "Are you sorry about her too?"

"Elise?" Jacob couldn't understand why Bella was bringing her up. He had genuinely forgotten all about his run in with Elise. The meeting with the Cullen's had pushed everything out of his mind. "What about her?"

Bella raised her head when she heard the puzzlement in his voice. Her eyes roamed his face as she tried to read his expression, but all she could see was bewilderment. Did that make it better or worse? She didn't know. "I saw you, Jacob. I saw you on the beach with Elise, you were holding her hand."

"When?" Jacob frowned as he tried to decipher what she was talking about. He hadn't held Elise's hand. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Jake." Bella snapped as she suddenly lost her temper. "I saw you, today on First beach holding Elise's hand. There was me fretting about Marlon and you were hooking up with some random because you were pissed at me." She stood up and began to pace, having a sudden need to put space between them. Instead of looking guilty as she expected Jacob looked angry.

"Here I am apologising for not trusting you enough and there you are doing the same damn thing." He retorted. "I went to First beach to clear my head. Elise was there with her stupid friends and she tried to flirt with me. I wasn't interested. She put her hand on me and I grabbed it and pushed it away. I was not hooking up with her or doing anything wrong."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she realised how mistaken she had been. Of course that was the simple truth. Once again she had read something into a situation which wasn't there. Like Jacob she was falling into the same old trap. Her lack of faith had hurt them both. She sat down next to him again and put her head in her hands. "I keep screwing up. I'm sorry. I trust you, of course I do. I was jealous…." She began to cry quietly.

Jacob's anger faded as quickly as it arrived. They were both guilty of the same thing. They were letting their past hurt impact on their future. They had rebuilt a lot of bridges between them but there was still a long way to go. He loved her and she loved him, but the endless fight to be together had driven from their minds the one factor that bound them. "We both screwed up, Bells. We're human; it kinda goes with the territory."

The gentle teasing in his tone made Bella raise her head, she saw with relief that he was smiling at her, he was smiling her smile. "Yeah, we're both human." She echoed him as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. "I am sorry. Can we start again?"

"Definitely." Jacob leaned across and kissed Bella gently on the mouth. Her arms slipped around his neck and she pulled him closer as she threw herself into the kiss. After it was over Jacob rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Bella Swan." He said huskily. "I always have."

"I love you too." Bella closed her eyes as they kissed again feeling relieved that they had finally managed to talk candidly with each other. It was another small step forward in the right direction. They stayed out on the porch for a long while, just kissing and enjoying the rare moment of peace until the bad weather finally drove them inside.

* * *

"Mom!" Jet held out her arms to be picked up as soon as she caught sight of Bella. Her pretty little face lit up as Bella bent down and cradled the little girl in her arms. She felt her face heat up as everyone looked at her. Jet was still babbling mom over and over. Bella didn't know what to say. She felt Jacob's warm hand on her lower back and immediately she felt calmer.

"Hey, little one." Jacob ruffled Jet's hair and grinned at her. "Been a good girl?"

"Hey….goog gull." Jet mumbled. "Mom, mom, mom." She tugged on Bella's hair as she tried to get her attention.

"You two okay?" Billy asked warily as he looked between them.

"We're fine." Jacob drew Bella closer to his side. "It's all good. Right Bells?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled at him before turning her full attention onto Jet.

"How's Marlon?" Jacob asked Sue who was in the kitchen cooking. Leah was helping her mother while Seth sat in front of the television watching a sports show.

"Oh, he's been a bit restless but mostly fine." Sue called back to him.

"I might go check on him." Bella said as she carried Jet toward Jacob's old room. Before she got far the front door blew open and Rachel followed by Paul came into the house. They were both drenched. Rachel's hair was plastered to her head and Paul's bare upper torso was glistening with droplets of water.

"We're going to be in for quite a storm." Paul said as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"We wouldn't be so drenched if you had a car." Rachel grouched as she squeezed her own long hair with her hands. "I'll probably get pneumonia after this."

Paul's mouth thinned as he ignored her complaints and went to join Seth on the couch. Sue threw him a towel and he rubbed his wet skin down. Rachel glared at everyone before she pushed past Bella and marched toward the bathroom.

"Mom… mom…mom." Jet patted Bella's face when she saw her throw Rachel an irritated glance.

At the sound of Jet's voice Rachel stopped and spun round. She was frowning and her dark eyes bored into Bella as she looked her up and down. "I don't believe you." She snapped. "She is Becca's child not yours. I can't believe you've been forcing her to call you mom. What is wrong with you?"

Bella felt anger rear up inside at Rachel's unfounded accusation, but she was very aware she had Jet in her arms. Now was not the time to fight. She didn't bother to respond but just swept past an aggravated Rachel and into Jacob's room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! What did you think of J/B's talk and would you accept the money?**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty**

Jacob was fuming. He glared at his sister; he couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Would Rachel never learn? Bella had essentially put her life on hold to look after Rebecca's children, had even used her own savings to buy essentials for Jet and Marlon. She was with them every day, showed them unlimited attention, unlike Rachel, who since she had come back had done nothing but complain, and she dared to take the moral high ground because Jet had called Bella mom. What did she expect was going to happen? He was about to say something when his dad beat him to it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Billy snapped.

"Yeah, where have you been _auntie?_ " Leah sneered. She had heard Rachel's stupid comments from the kitchen and it had riled her. Not only that but Rachel's treatment of Paul was beginning to irk her. He had been nothing but patient with Rachel Black, but she remained resentful, full of anger and selfish.

Rachel glowered at them at all. She turned to face Leah and stared her down. "This is none of your business. Keep out of it."

"RACHEL!" Billy roared making his daughter jump. "OUTSIDE NOW!"

"You can't speak to me that way." Rachel fumed but she quickly backed down when she saw Paul shoot her a look of disgust mixed with dislike. So far he had been nothing but accommodating to her since their little talk and it shocked her to see that expression on his face. She was his imprint, didn't that make her special? "Paul?" She questioned.

"Do as your father says." Paul replied bluntly as he turned his attention back to the television. Seth and Leah exchanged a surprised glance but remained quiet as Rachel finally flounced out of the house. Billy followed behind more slowly. He looked both angry and saddened by his daughter's behaviour.

"Dad." Jacob put a hand on his shoulder as he passed. "Do you want me with you?"

"No." Billy shook his head. "This is between me and your sister. I think you should go check on Bella." He steered his chair out of the house and joined his daughter on the front porch.

* * *

Jacob found Bella in his room reading to Jet. The little girl was curled up by her side as she gazed at the colourful pictures as Bella turned each page. "Hey, Bells." Jacob sat beside them on the bed. "You okay?" He studied her carefully. She didn't seem upset; in fact she appeared rather calm.

"I'm fine." Bella assured him as she smiled down at Jet, who was now looking at them curiously. She stroked Jet's hair comfortingly.

"Rach shouldn't have said that." Jacob continued. He felt his anger reassert itself and he had to force it down. "Dad is talking to her now."

"I don't care what Rachel says. In fact I feel sorry for her." This took Jacob by surprise. Bella had to laugh at his shocked expression. In the past she would have been deeply hurt by any criticism, but she had slowly learned you couldn't please everyone and she knew that underneath Rachel's anger and resentment was a jealous and deeply frightened young woman, who could only deal with her frustration by lashing out.

"You are one cool lady." Jacob grinned at her in relief as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Cooooool." Jet suddenly blurted out as she giggled.

Jacob ruffled Jet's hair and smiled affectionately at her. "Yeah, little one. Cool."

* * *

"You disappoint me, Rachel. Bella has stepped in and been a wonderful help with your niece and nephew. In fact if she hadn't been here I don't like to think what would have happened." Billy looked at Rachel hoping against hope to see a glimmer of empathy or regret for her harsh words, but all he could see was anger. He just didn't understand her; then again he didn't understand how her twin could abandon her two babies like she had. "Why do you have such ill feeling towards Bella, Rachel?"

"Ill feelings?" Rachel spat as she began to pace agitatedly up and down the porch. "You don't have the first clue do you?"

"Then tell me because all I see right now is a young woman who is acting like a spoiled child." Billy lost patience with his daughter. He had tried to be understanding, had tried the softly, softly approach. Rachel was his daughter and he didn't want to drive her away now that she was home. He loved his girl's equally and it cut him like a knife that Rebecca could so easily leave her children behind. He hoped that Rachel would at least try and involve herself in Jet and Marlon's life but she was resisting everything.

"I've lost everything, don't you understand?" Rachel hissed as she stopped pacing and glared at her father. "I lost Becca, who wasn't just my sister but my best friend, to a man who isn't worth spitting on. I lost mom, now I've lost my chance of ever making something of myself and I'm stuck here chained to Paul Lahote because of some stupid imprint." She was breathing heavily when she finished her rant. Angry tears were spilling down her cheeks as she sat down on the porch swing and put her head in her hands. "To make it all worse I have Bella Swan shoved in my face acting like Mother Teresa. I am sick of hearing praise heaped on her. Have you all forgotten how she treated Jake?"

"You need to grow up, Rachel." Billy felt like his daughter had stabbed him in the heart. She wasn't the only one who had suffered when Sarah had passed away. It was true he and his wife had spoilt the twins until Jacob had come along. With another mouth to feed money had become tight, and then when Sarah had been taken so tragically from them life had become harder still, but despite his illness Billy knew he had done his best to keep his family together. It was the twin's own selfish wants that made them flee home too early. "Life is hard for everyone in different ways. It's how we treat others that define us. You are not chained to Paul in any way shape or form. We have told you before if you want to go then you are free to leave, but yet you remain? Why? I don't know. Perhaps you should look deeper into your heart and try and find out the real reason you resent me." Rachel raised her head when he said that. Billy looked at her sternly. "Yes, I know you resent me, Rachel. This isn't about Bella or your sister or losing Sarah. You resent the fact that I lived while your mother perished. You resent me because I ended up in this chair and couldn't work any longer and provide you with the life you think you deserve. Well you know what, shame on you. Shame on you for thinking material things are worth more than family, love and friendship. I love you Rachel because you are my daughter and despite everything you've done. If you want to be part of this family then you come back in that house and you apologise to Bella and you apologise to Paul too. If you can't get past your pathetic pride then I don't want you here." With those parting words Billy rolled his chair back into the house.

* * *

Sue served up the meal she and Leah had prepared. The atmosphere in the house was pretty sombre when Billy came back inside. Paul, Leah, Seth and Jacob had all heard what had been said between father and daughter, although they kept it to themselves. Everyone gathered around the table and started to eat. Bella sat next to Jet in her highchair and helped the little girl eat her dinner. Marlon had already been fed and was snoozing peacefully. No one spoke much except to praise Sue on her cooking skills. Thirty minutes passed and Rachel still did not come inside. Paul kept glancing toward the front door as if he was fighting with himself to go outside and check on his imprint, but he managed to stay put and he ate his meal in silence not meeting anyone's eyes.

Bella had just finished feeding Jet and was wiping the little girl's mouth when the front door opened letting in a gush of wind as it did so. Rachel crept inside. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes were drenched. She must have been walking in the stormy weather. Paul leapt out of his seat at once and hurried over to her, putting his arms around his shivering imprint. Rachel's mouth quivered as she looked up at his face and then down at the floor. She stood like a chastened child as Sue passed Paul a dry towel and he rubbed her down gently. Everyone else tried to keep their eyes averted; they could sense Rachel's embarrassment and didn't want to make her feel worse.

"You should go change." Sue suggested. Rachel just nodded and sloped off to her old room and closed the door. Paul watched her go before he slumped down on the old couch and sighed.

"Should we go talk to her?" Bella whispered to Jacob as she picked Jet up and cradled her on her lap.

"No leave her to stew." Jacob replied. He still felt annoyed with his sister. He knew Billy had told Rachel to apologise but she still hadn't done so. The ball was in Rachel's court now. She had to be the one to make amends.

* * *

Rachel lay in her old room after changing. Her head was aching and she just wanted to curl into a ball, go to sleep and then hopefully wake up in her old bed far away from La Push. But that wasn't possible. It was all over now. She had tried to open her mouth when she came in so she could give a grudging apology to Bella and Paul but the words just got stuck in her throat. She wished she could win the lottery so she would have enough money to track down her dumb twin, take the kids and disappear. It was only lack of money that had made Rebecca desert her kids she was sure of it. It had nothing to do with selfishness. Her twin had married the wrong man that was all. _If only she had_ _money_. Rachel buried her head in her pillow and began to cry.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty One**

Bella picked up Jet and smiled at her, they had just come back from the clinic after a check up on the little girl's fractured leg, and it was all healing nicely. She would be able to walk about unhindered soon, although that hadn't realty stopped Jet scooting around. She was a genius at getting from one place to another very fast despite her leg being strapped up. "You were a brave girl weren't you, sweetheart." Bella praised her.

Jet giggled at Bella's happy tone and bounced up and down in her arms. "Mom, goog gull."

"Very good girl." Bella agreed as she carried Jet out of the clinic and toward her truck. She didn't notice Elise and her friends hanging around nearby until she heard the familiar call of pale face. She gritted her teeth, not giving them the satisfaction that she was reacting to it. Bella strapped Jet in her child seat and went around to climb in the driver's side. As she slid into the cab and shut the heavy iron door, she heard a bang on the window. It startled her and made Jet cry. "What the hell?" She muttered as she glanced out of the window. Elise was standing by the truck with a smirk on her face. Nearby Bella could see Elise's friends huddling together as they looked in her direction. She wound her window down and glared at Elise. "Don't bang on the window like that again, you upset my…." She nearly said daughter and had to catch herself. "You upset Jet."

"Just what are you still doing here?" Elise put her hands on her slim hips as she glared at Bella.

"I know Jake rejected you. Instead of humiliating yourself by putting on this pathetic display why don't you try growing up you little witch." Bella wound up her window again and started the loud engine. It rumbled to life effectively drowning out Elise's insulting reply. "Sad cow." She smiled at Jet to reassure the little girl and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Gad gow." Jet echoed her as Bella pulled away, forcing Elise to take a step back.

"Gad gow. I couldn't agree more, Jet." Bella laughed loudly as she saw Elise in her wing mirror. She looked completely flummoxed. Hearing Bella laugh made Jet burst into giggles again and the two of them sang gad gow all the way back to the Black's house.

* * *

"And how's my little granddaughter?" Billy held out his arms and took Jet from Bella and placed her on his lap.

"Gad gow." Jet babbled as she began to tug on Billy's long hair. He had forgotten to tie it back. He laughed at her as he pulled his hair out of her tight fist.

"What does gad gow mean?" He ruffled Jet's hair affectionately before looking up at Bella. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, her leg's healing fine, not too long and she'll be running more rings around us then she does already." Bella leaned down and carefully disentangled Jet from her coat before going over to the hook to hang it up.

Billy was silent for a moment as he watched her. Jet had given up trying to grab his hair and was pulling on a stray thread hanging on her jumper. "Bella, I need to ask you something." Billy had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Bella about the cheque Esme had given her. He knew she hadn't banked it yet and he was wondering what she had decided to do with it.

"Go ahead." Bella noticed Jet had hold of the thread and she swiftly took it away from her and passed the inquisitive little girl a book instead to keep her occupied.

"The money that um…the Cullen's gave you…." He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to carry on. He didn't want to sound as if he was pressuring her to make a decision, far from it. He was in fact uncomfortable having so much money in his house, even if it was only in cheque form.

Bella sighed and sat down opposite him. She too had been worrying about what to do with the cheque. Charlie still had no idea that Edward's family had given her such a huge sum of money. He had come over the night before, worn out from a long day at work. He had shared a few beers with Billy before heading off to spend the night at Sue's place. It was now getting very serious between her father and Sue Clearwater. He was rarely at home himself anymore and was half living on the reservation, just like Bella. "I'm going to bank it, just to be on the safe side. I don't like having it on me to tell you the truth. Having half a million stashed in my purse is beginning to freak me out."

Billy felt relief wash through him. Having the money safely tucked away in an account somewhere seemed the safest option. It would give them all time to get used to the idea of having such a large fund to dip into. He was slowly coming around to the idea of using some of it. The house was too small for such a large number of people living in it. Now Jet and Marlon were staying permanently they needed rooms of their own, and the house itself needed refurbishing badly. Billy did feel uneasy about using the Cullen's money, but Bella had convinced him that Esme had passed it to them for the children's sake. He had approached Old Quil privately and told him about the gift from the Cullen's. The elder had been shocked to say the least but hadn't been as ambivalent as Billy had expected about using some of the money to do some good on the res. He told Billy he would speak to the council and get back to him. "Well make sure you take Jake with you when you do bank it, I worry about you doing it by yourself."

"I will." Bella assured him. "He's working all day today then has a pack meeting with Sam and the others. So I won't be able to do it until tomorrow."

"Okay." Jet suddenly started to cry as the book she was looking at fell out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Billy and Bella exchanged an amused look as she quickly ducked down and passed it back to Jet. Neither of them saw Rachel who had been hovering in the hallway listening in to their conversation. She slipped away unnoticed during the commotion and headed outside.

* * *

"Damn it Becca, why are you not answering your phone." Rachel muttered as she got straight through to voice mail on her sister's cell. "Listen when you finally decide to check your messages I have something to tell you. I know you left because you couldn't afford to care for your kids and it all got too much, but something has come up that will solve your money problems and mine too. Call me back…and don't tell that waste of space husband of yours about it."

Rachel ended the call and glanced over her shoulder at the house. If she wanted her plan to work then she was going to have to swallow her pride and befriend little Miss Perfect. She needed Bella to relax her guard around her so that when it came to the crunch Rachel could bring Rebecca back to La Push and then take the money that was owed to the kids, after all that was why the damn vamps had given it to Bella in the first place, for Jet and Marlon's future. It would ensure that her twin could have her kids back and hopefully ditch that asshole husband of hers. Then Rachel would have her twin back in her life and get to pursue her own dreams. She was certain that Rebecca would give her a share.

With this thought in mind Rachel plastered a fake smile on her face and sauntered back into the house.

* * *

"I owe you all an apology." Rachel announced at dinner, taking everyone by surprise. "Especially you Bella, and of course Paul." She hung her head in shame as she avoided all their eyes. "I know I have been difficult since I came back, everything has been such a shock you know, and I didn't handle it well. So I am very sorry." The words nearly got stuck in her throat but she managed to choke them out.

Billy had no idea of what was going through his daughter's mind but the fact that she had finally apologised and in such a public way too eased his weary heart. It had hurt him seeing his daughter so alienated from her family, now perhaps they could all begin to rebuild their relationship. He glanced at his son; Jacob appeared thoughtful and slightly disbelieving as did Paul Lahote. Billy frowned at Jacob and gestured for him to say something.

Jacob felt tired, it had been a long day for him and he didn't feel like dealing with his sister's tricky ways, but he could see his dad was happy that Rachel had made an effort and Bella seemed glad too, so he shrugged and forged ahead with what the others wanted. "Thanks for apologising, but actions speak louder than words, sis." He muttered.

Rachel had to stop herself snapping at her brother. _Actions speak louder than words,_ how dare he lecture her. But she forced herself to smile sweetly at him before sitting down next to Paul. She was startled to see that he wasn't looking too convinced. She frowned; perhaps he wasn't as clueless as she thought. She touched his hand gently. "I really am sorry." She whispered.

"We'll see." Paul began to eat and said no more.

Rachel felt like punching him, she glanced at Bella, at least she looked happy, she was smiling like an idiot. Rachel decided to work on her more; after all it was Bella she needed to get onside. "Um…could I help bathe Jet later and perhaps read her and Marlon a story?" She suggested.

Bella and Billy smiled at her. "Of course, that would be great." Bella enthused.

"Jet will love some attention from her auntie." Billy patted his daughter's hand and then resumed eating.

Rachel returned his smile as the first smidgeon of guilt made itself known in her heart. She didn't really like deceiving her father, but she had to do this, not only for her future but Rebecca's and the kids as well. So she deftly shoved any feelings of shame deep down inside and continued to act as if she was dying to return to the bosom of her family.

 **A/N-thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part Thirty Two**

Jacob woke up to the sun shining straight in his eyes. It seemed the bad weather had passed for the moment. He and Bella and fallen asleep on the old couch the night before, both of them tired out after a long day. Jet and Marlon were in his old room, Rachel had taken over the room she used to share with her twin and Billy was in the main bedroom, which pretty much meant Jacob was reduced to sleeping on the couch, along with Bella. But he had to admit even though the couch was too short for his long body, waking up with Bella in his arms about made up for the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. She was literally draped across his body, her head was tucked under his chin and her legs tangled with his. To Jacob this was what heaven felt like. He lay still so as not to disturb her, instead he revelled in the sound of her breathing as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. The sound of her heart beating strongly in her chest was like music to him and her sweet scent washing over him was definitely his most favourite smell in the world.

The house was peaceful like this, all the occupants were asleep and you could hear a pin drop in the intense quiet. Jacob never had much time to enjoy just being, there was always something going on, something to take him away from where he truly wanted to be, which was here with the girl he loved cradled safely against his body. He yearned for some privacy though, and wished there was more room in the house or at least some spare time so he could romance Bella properly like he wanted to. They hadn't even gone out on one date. Instead they had been plunged into parenthood and heavy responsibilities with no time to breathe or try and make sense of their chaotic world. It hadn't helped that Rachel had seemed hell bent on riling everyone up and upsetting things. He wanted to believe that his sister had turned a corner and was making an effort, but after speaking privately to Paul and getting to see the imprint bond through Lahote's eyes when they were phased it was blatantly obvious Rachel was being less than sincere. Jacob didn't know what she was planning but she was definitely not spending time with the kids and befriending Bella for altruistic reasons.

This knowledge saddened Jacob especially because he knew how much Billy would be hurt if he knew and Bella too probably. He had decided to keep his ambivalence to himself while he kept a closer eye on Rachel. It had been so long since he had seen his dad relaxed and he didn't want to burst his bubble just yet. Maybe spending time with her niece and nephew would be a good thing for Rachel in the long run. She would get to know Jet and Marlon better and Bella too, then perhaps her attitude would change and he wouldn't have to tell his father anything. Jacob was hopeful by nature, although recent events had dampened his normally sunny demeanour, but he really wanted to believe people could change for the better, and Rachel was still his sister, despite her bitchy side.

Jacob heard Bella's breathing change as she began to wake up. He glanced down to see her brow wrinkle a little before it smoothed out and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She was so cute and incredibly beautiful, only she had no idea. He watched as she smiled and stretched her limbs, pressing her body unconsciously closer to his as she moved. He couldn't hide the fact that he was very turned on and he saw that she noticed as she finally became aware of exactly what was pressing between her legs.

"Woah, morning to you too." Bella blushed as she scrambled to one side, her smile widening in embarrassment.

Jacob laughed as he sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "Sorry honey, I can't help it." He kissed her sweet mouth and sighed when he heard the patter of tiny feet. Jet was awake and moving around. He counted to five in his head then…

"Mom….mom….mom…."

Bella smirked at his chagrined expression as she kissed him hard one last time before she got up and headed toward his old room. "Perhaps you should take a cold shower, stud." She teased as she glanced at his crotch.

Jacob grinned as he watched her saunter off down the hallway.

* * *

"Bella…" Rachel hollered as she held Marlon away from her. He had just barfed all over one of her favourite t-shirts. Her loud voice startled him and he began to cry. "Bella!"

Bella ran into the front room with a worried expression on her face. She was cradling Jet in her arms, whom she had been trying to put down for an afternoon nap. Now Jet was upset and so was poor Marlon. He was wriggling madly as Rachel threw him a look of disgust as she held him up under the arms. "Just take him will you." She snapped impatiently, dropping her sickly sweet act for a moment.

Bella had to put Jet down by her feet as she took a wailing Marlon into her arms and tried to comfort him. She couldn't hide her irritation at Rachel, who seemed more concerned about her stupid clothes than her nephew. "Did you wind him correctly? And you can't hold him like that…" She chided Rachel.

"I gave him his bottle, what more was I supposed to do." Rachel grabbed a paper towel and wiped her t-shirt down. "This stain is never going to come off. I saved up for ages to buy this…."

"Who cares about your stupid shirt?" Bella snapped. She placed Marlon on her shoulder and gently rubbed his back. His cries quietened as he finally let out a soft belch.

"I do…." Rachel suddenly stopped her tirade as she caught the irritated expression on Bella's face. She knew she had screwed up. It was hard putting on an act twenty four seven. She reined in her temper and tried to smile. "I am sorry. This is all new to me."

"I know." Bella sighed and carried Marlon over to the couch so she could sit down. Jet toddled after her and Bella helped her climb onto the couch beside her. "But one thing you have to learn with young children is patience."

Rachel didn't like receiving a lecture from Bella about patience. She could be as patient as the next person. It wasn't her fault that Marlon was such a greedy baby and sucked his milk down like a vacuum. No wonder he had wind. "I'll try and be more patient." She muttered. "I was trying to help. I know you and Jake wanted to go out this afternoon. I was going to look after the children."

A horrified expression crossed Bella's face which she quickly hid before Rachel noticed. There was no way she would entrust Jet and Marlon with Jacob's sister. Even if she was trying she was too forceful and rough. She had no clue how to be tender or patient. "We can't go to the bank anyway, Jake has sourced some extra work and he needs to concentrate on that today, so…" She shrugged.

"Bank?" Rachel tried to keep her tone light. "Why would you need to go there? Any special reason?"

"Um….just need to deposit some money." Bella shrugged again, trying to act as if it was no big deal. She cursed the fact that she had mentioned where they were supposed to have been going. Now she had aroused Rachel's curiosity.

"Well if it's just depositing money. I could do that for you." Rachel struggled to keep her tone nonchalant. She didn't want Bella to suspect anything.

"No…um…I need to sign a few things." Bella forced a smile onto her face. "Thanks for the offer."

"To deposit money, why would you need to sign anything?" Rachel pressed.

Bella ignored her questions and stood up. "I'm just going to put Marlon down and get Jet settled for her afternoon nap." Bella picked Jet up in her free arm while she cradled Marlon in the other and swiftly left the room leaving a very annoyed and frustrated Rachel behind.

* * *

Bella was lying next to Jet as the little girl slept. She didn't want to leave the bedroom in case she encountered Rachel again and got another interrogation. She suspected that Rachel's questions were her merely trying to initiate conversation but Bella couldn't face deflecting them anymore. She didn't want to slip up and reveal exactly how much money she wanted to deposit. That would send Rachel's antenna quivering and she would be like a dog with a bone demanding to know where the money came from etc. Bella didn't want the hassle.

While she was sorting things in her mind she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly fished it out and answered the call. It was Rosalie.

"Just letting you know, Emmet and I are back in Forks. Damn plane got delayed otherwise we would have been here sooner." Rosalie informed her.

"Have you seen Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Rosalie's voice softened as she spoke about her adopted mother. "Esme told me she gave you some money for the children. Spend it wisely, Bella. That much money can sometimes be more of a curse then a blessing." She sighed heavily as if remembering her own human life. Money had certainly not been a blessing for her.

"I will." Bella fell silent for a moment. She couldn't admit that she hadn't even banked the cheque yet. "Any sign of Edward or Alice?" She asked instead.

"I'm afraid not. Carlisle has done his best to track them but no luck so far. Just stay on the res and I'll keep you informed alright."

"Okay." Bella felt crestfallen. She had hoped Carlisle would have been able to track down his wayward son and take him away. It would be one less thing to worry about. But with all the Cullen's now on his tail she hoped that both he and Alice would be found very soon. "Thanks for this, Rose, and thank Esme and Carlisle for me."

"Of course. Stay close to your wolf boy, Bella." Rosalie warned her as she ended the call.

* * *

Rachel chucked her t-shirt in the wash and turned on the machine. She was still irked that it had been ruined and that she had slipped up in front of Bella. She knew the other girl was trying to avoid her since she hadn't come back out of the room. Rachel changed into another, older shirt and headed outside. She wanted to try and call Rebecca back. Her twin had still not contacted her. Rachel hid behind the house and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the call to connect. It seemed an eternity until finally someone answered.

"Lo…" It was a male voice that she didn't recognise.

"Who is this? Where's Rebecca?" Rachel demanded.

"Chill madwoman." The male said irritably. "Becks, a mad lady on the phone for ya. I don't appreciate being yelled at this early in the day. I won't pay your bill again, darling." He called out sarcastically.

Rachel fumed quietly as she waited for her twin to take the call. Who the hell was this man? It wasn't Solomon. "Who is this?" Rebecca slurred as she finally answered the call. Was she drunk?

Rachel gripped her cell harder. "Becca it's me."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Are you stalking me?" Rebecca mumbled incoherently. "I'm trying to chill out here. You upset Devon…"

"Devon? Rebecca where are you?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm in a commune…somewhere." Rebecca said vaguely.

"Is that waste of space with you?"

"Who?"

"Solomon!" Rachel hissed.

"Oh…no he's riding the waves somewhere. He'll be back whenever." Rebecca yawned. "What is this Rach? Are the kids acting up? Just relax and they'll calm down. Tell Jet I'll see her soon… sometime…."

"Becca, shut up and listen." Rachel interjected desperately. "I can get my hands on some money. A lot of money. If you come home to your kids then you'll have enough to take care of them. I know this is what you want really. Come hom…."

"How much money?" Rebecca's voice sounded much sharper now.

"Lots…"

"How much?" Rebecca demanded again.

"Thousands, hundreds of thousands." Rachel blurted out. There was a long silence. "Becca, are you still there?" She could hear voices in the background. Her sister must be talking to that Devon character again. "Rebecca, answer me."

"I'm here." Rebecca came back on the line. "The money isn't stolen is it? You're not trying to trick me into coming home?"

"No." Rachel snapped. "The money came from legitimate sources. But you have to come home to claim it. The money was settled on your kids. It's all theirs…."

"Uh huh." Rebecca whispered something to her companion that Rachel couldn't understand before she spoke again. "So, I just like come home, claim the money as Jet and Marlon's rightful parent and the money is mine…"

"Ours." Rachel corrected her. "Well your children's technically but I'm sure you won't mind sharing some of it."

"Yeah. We're sisters, twins. Rebecca and Rachel." Rebecca laughed throatily. "I have some business to take care of here and then I'll head home. I'll be there by the end of next week, okay."

Rebecca ended the call before Rachel could say anymore. Rachel felt worry welling in her gut as anxiety kicked in. Rebecca hadn't sounded as grateful as she had expected. In fact at the beginning she had been quite rude. Biting down on her bottom lip Rachel wandered back into the house. She didn't see Paul Lahote hiding around the corner with a grim expression on his face. He had heard everything.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty Three**

The pack members who were patrolling were brought to their knees as Paul Lahote phased in and his anguish and despair instantaneously flooded the pack mind. They saw it all, Rachel's betrayal as she spoke to her sister and put her plan to swindle her own family into action. Paul's head was a mess as he ran aimlessly; his wolf was pulling him back toward Rachel while the human part of him kept his legs pumping. He wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. But in the end he just wasn't strong enough. He collapsed in a heap, his flanks heaving with each breath that he took and his head lowered almost to the ground. Embry, Jared and Seth, who were the wolves on patrol, congregated around their fallen brother. They had all been feeling Paul's pain for weeks as he shared the ambivalent feelings he felt toward his imprint. They all knew how much he had battled to see the good in Rachel Black, but this; this was betrayal on an epic scale.

"You need to phase back. The pull will lessen." Jared advised him. He had found this himself whenever his wolf had the urge to force him to check on Kim if she ever became agitated or distressed. Nine times out of ten it was something minor. Kim had been taking exams and during that period she had been extremely stressed which had caused her emotions to impact on Jared. He was glad that they were over and his imprint was now in a much calmer frame of mind. He phased back himself as did the others. Paul took a while but eventually he managed to as well. He sat in the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was completely heartbroken, they could all see it.

"Hey." Embry hunkered down next to him and put a hand on Paul's broad shoulder. "I am so sorry, Paul."

"I went back to check on her. I thought after she promised to make an effort, I just hoped that the feelings I was getting from her were wrong. I didn't want to be suspicious, it hurts, it really hurts…"

No one had ever seen Paul like this. No woman had ever managed to mess with Lahote's head the way Rachel had. Normally he was the one in control but the imprint had trodden him down and made his whole life become chaotic. He hadn't been coping for a while and even though the pack had supported him as much as possible they couldn't take away his physical pain. Embry motioned for the others to phase back again. They needed to keep patrolling. Anyone could break through their lines while they were distracted. Jared and Seth shot Paul sympathetic glances before they changed back into their wolf forms and melted into the trees.

"Paul, I'll come back with you to the Black's. You have to show Jake what Rachel has done." Embry gripped Paul's shoulder tighter as Lahote shuddered. This was going to be a huge thing for him, betraying his imprint in this way. But hadn't Rachel betrayed him? With Embry's help he managed to stand up and slowly the two of them walked together back toward the Black's house.

* * *

Jacob was as devastated as Paul when his pack brothers showed him how deep Rachel's deceit ran. Anger nearly blinded him as he phased back and marched toward the house. He wanted to confront his sister and thrash it out with her. He hardly heard Embry at first as his friend tried to get him to calm down. A red mist had descended over his vision and it took a while before he even became aware that Embry had got in front of him and was attempting to stop him bursting into the house. "Out of my way." He growled.

"No." Embry shoved Jacob backwards as he tried to push past his friend. "You need to calm the fuck down. Going in there like this is the worst thing you can do. Think about the impact it will have on Billy and Bella. Not to mention those kids. And what about Paul? If you go in there all guns blazing then he will be forced to protect his imprint and then where will that leave everyone."

Slowly Embry's wise words infiltrated Jacob's anger. He inhaled deeply as he tried to get his chaotic emotions under control. Everything his friend said was true, but it was so hard to push aside the anger and hurt. Rachel was his sister. It had been bad enough that Rebecca had bailed on her own children, but this was going to break his father's heart, literally. "What am I supposed to say?" He begged Embry. "How can I tell my dad what his daughter is planning? He has been so happy since he thought she was making an effort….and Bells?"

"I wish I could say something that would make this all easier, but there isn't." Embry replied sadly. "You can only stick with the truth. My advice, tell your dad first. Get him alone when you do."

Jacob nodded. "Em…thanks for stopping me…you know…"

"Hey, it's okay." Embry hit Jacob lightly on the shoulder. "What are friends for?"

Jacob smiled weakly at his friend before glancing back at Paul Lahote. Now there was a guy who was suffering even more than he was. He swallowed thickly as he trudged toward the house, dreading the moment when he would have to tell Billy the truth and break his father's heart.

* * *

Jacob hadn't seen Billy cry like this since Sarah had been cruelly taken from them. He watched as his dad bent double in his chair and silent tears ran like a river down his face. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life and right now he wished he could take the words back. Billy had been relaxed and smiling when he first came back into the house. His father had just returned from a productive meeting with the elders as they discussed how to put the Cullen's money to good use, and now this. "Dad, I am so sorry." He whispered brokenly.

"I thought, I really thought…" Billy gasped as he tried to breathe, but he was too choked to speak.

Jacob became worried as he knelt down in front of his father and peered into his face. Billy looked as if he had aged ten years. The lines on his face appeared deeper but it was the devastation in his eyes that really impacted on Jacob. "I'm sorry." He said again as he pulled his father into a tight hug and let the older man cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Next he had to tell Bella and this was just as hard. Jacob pulled her onto his lap and spoke quietly to her as he explained what Paul had witnessed. He felt her become still in his arms and when he dared to look at her beautiful face he saw that she was crying just like his dad. Her pale skin had turned white and her hands moved agitatedly together. "The children…." She mumbled. "Jake, what are we going to do? I'm frightened. Rose warned me the money could be a curse and she's right. Look what's it's done to your family…" Bella hid her face in his broad chest and slipped her arms around his waist as she began to fret about what was going to happen now.

* * *

Rachel was totally unaware of what had been transpiring since her call to Rebecca. The house was deserted for a long time. Bella had taken the children and gone to visit Emily. She had hardly looked Rachel's way as she left, and didn't even bother to invite her. This irked Rachel considerably. Then there was Paul, he had come inside the house briefly but then left again as soon as she came into the same room as him. Her dad had left more or less as soon as he came back from a quiet talk with Jacob. Something was going on, something big, but in her arrogance Rachel did not connect the dots. So she sat alone in the house whiling the hours away by watching television and reading old magazines. She guessed she would find out when they all returned.

* * *

"There's everything." Bella sighed as she handed the cheque to Billy and Jacob. "It's signed in her name for $100,000 dollars. I've put the rest in a high interest account for now. Only you, me and Jake have access to it."

"Thank you, Bella. I know how hard this…." Billy paused as Bella swooped down and kissed his cheek. He smiled sadly at her before wheeling his chair over to the truck.

Jacob cupped Bella's head in his hands. She was going to stay with Emily and Sam along with the kids while he and Billy confronted Rachel privately. "This is not going to take long." He said grimly. "I'll be back to pick you and the kids up very soon." He leaned forward and kissed Bella gently on the mouth. She reciprocated at once, slipping her arms around his neck and hanging on tight.

"I love you." She whispered when the kiss was over. Her eyes roamed his face. She knew how hard this was for him to do and she wished she could be by his side, but it was best that she stay with Jet and Marlon. They had all wanted the kids out of the way while Rachel was dealt with.

"I love you too." Jacob kissed her again lightly before hurrying over to help his dad into the truck. Bella stood on Sam and Emily's front porch and waved to Jacob and Billy as they drove away.

* * *

Rachel was totally unaware of what was coming her way. She glanced up idly as she watched as Billy, Jacob and Paul came into the house. There was no sign of Bella or the children. "You're all late." She complained as she gestured toward the clock. "I would have started dinner but as no one bothered to tell me when everyone was coming back…." She shrugged. "I had to order a take away for myself. I took the money out of the house keeping tin."

"You like taking money that isn't yours don't you, Rach." Jacob snapped.

His accusation startled Rachel and she froze, staring at him in shock. "What the hell is your problem? I've seen you dipping in the tin since I've been here. That's what it's for isn't it?" She retorted.

"Sit down, Rachel." Billy said grimly. "We have something to discuss with you."

"I won't sit." Rachel was getting annoyed now. She didn't like the way they were all looking at her, especially Paul. She had expected him to defend her but he remained mute. "Are you going to let Jake speak to me like that?" She demanded, glaring at him when he just shrugged and didn't answer. "Some imprint you are."

"RACHEL BLACK, SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS." Billy roared.

Rachel fell back into her chair as she gaped at her father. He had never raised his voice to her like that before. Anxiety welled in her stomach as it slowly dawned on her that perhaps they had found out about her plan. Had Paul guessed? Had Rebecca betrayed her confidence and called Billy? She gripped the armrests of her chair as she stared back at her father. "You can't talk to me like that." She whispered.

Billy rolled his chair forward so that he was facing his daughter. They locked eyes for a while, but it was Rachel who dropped her gaze first. Guilt was written all over her which just confirmed Paul's version of events and made Billy's heart crumble into dust. Despite the fact that he was falling apart inside he knew he needed to do this before he broke into pieces. He pulled the cheque Bella had given him out of his top pocket and threw it into Rachel's lap.

"What's this?" Rachel picked up the cheque and gasped as she saw her name written across it and the fact it was for $100,000 dollars. _They did know, all of_ _them._ Her hand shook as she held the cheque and slowly raised her eyes to meet Billy's. She cringed when she saw the disappointment and despair on his face. "Dad…I…I…."

"Is that enough, Rachel?" Billy interrupted her. His voice was like steel as he spoke. "Will that be enough for you to leave and never come back?"

"Leave? What permanently? You can't mean that? Dad? Please I…just, please. You don't understand." Rachel trembled as she gazed at her father. His eyes were hard now as he disguised how much banishing his daughter was costing him. "I'm your daughter. Dad, please?" Rachel begged again.

"YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE." Billy yelled. "TAKE THE DAMN MONEY YOU CRAVE SO MUCH. GO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND PURSUE YOUR SELFISH DREAMS. BUT DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE, YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY OR OF THIS TRIBE. NOW GET OUT."

Rachel tore her eyes from his and stared over at her brother and Paul. Both of their eyes were as hard as Billy's, although Paul was shaking a little. His internal struggle to comfort her was overwhelming. He felt Jacob put a steadying hand on his shoulder and he turned his back on Rachel. He couldn't look at her anymore. It was killing him, literally killing him.

"Leave, Rachel." Jacob said firmly.

Rachel began to sob as she looked pleadingly at her father one last time. Billy averted his eyes from her. She whispered his name despairingly before she ran out of the house, the cheque still held firmly in her grip. The sound of a slamming door was like a death knell to Billy's heart. "She has made her choice." He said dully as he swiftly wheeled his chair around and disappeared into his room, leaving a worried Jacob staring after him.

* * *

Rachel stood on the front porch. She was shaking like a leaf. A puff of wind could blow her away, she felt that fragile. The cheque loomed large in her hand as she stared at it. Tears ran down her face and wet the paper, blurring her name which was printed in bold, black letters. Rachel Black, Rachel who wasn't worthy to carry the Black name, who was now forever banished. Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked at the house and then toward her old, battered car. She could take the money and go. It was enough to get everything she wanted. It would pay for college, she could become a doctor. Her future would be assured, but she would never see her family again, she would be alone, forever alone. Slowly Rachel took a step forward toward her car but then hesitated, the cheque suddenly felt like a dead weight in her hand, just like her heart did in her chest. It thundered in her ears, drowning out the cry of despair which left her lips. Suddenly Rachel spun around, tore the cheque in half and posted it back through the door. Then she sprinted for her car, got inside and switched on the engine. Great racking sobs tore at her throat as her head fell on the steering wheel and she began to cry in earnest. She couldn't see, the tears veiled her vision and she was so distraught she didn't hear the door to her old car being opened. A pair of strong, warm arms pulled her out of the front seat and cradled her against a broad chest. Rachel knew it was Paul but was too weary to even say his name.

Paul carried Rachel away from the Black's house and headed for his own.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki. Thanks to Sarah88 for her advice about colleges! :)**_

 **Part Thirty Four**

"I thought I better warn you, your father, Billy and the others have organised a bonfire party for tomorrow night on First beach." Emily divulged to Bella as they sat in her kitchen.

Jet was playing at Bella's feet with one of her favourite toys. Marlon was resting on Bella's lap. He was gripping one of her fingers and looking at it with interest. Bella was fascinated by the way he studied her finger as if it was the most marvellous thing on Earth. His whole attention was focused on it. Emily's words took her by surprise. "Seriously?" She frowned. After everything that had happened over the last few days she felt exhausted and not in the mood to socialise. She just longed for some quiet time with Jacob and the kids. "Perhaps it could be postponed or something. I don't think now is the right time."

Emily studied her for a moment. The scarred half of her face was well hidden behind a swathe of her long, silky black hair. She hadn't told anyone yet but she had just found out she was pregnant. She had been hoping to announce the good news at the bonfire party. "Come on, Bella. You need to mix with us more if you truly want to be part of our group and let me tell you the pack could do with a good chance to relax, me too." She rubbed her flat stomach absently.

"I didn't realise I needed to pass some sort of test to be allowed to join your exclusive group." Bella said sharply. She felt miffed at Emily's presumption that she had to try and make herself a part of the pack; she had assumed she already was.

Emily picked up on her steely tone immediately and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I was just trying to say that it would be good for you to get to know us all better in a more relaxed setting. Don't take offence."

Bella swallowed down her irritation. Perhaps she was being over sensitive. What with Elise's jibes and Rachel's standoffishness it had made her become a bit defensive. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "It's been a long few days."

"Exactly, that's why we all need a bit of fun." Emily smiled down at Marlon as he gurgled; he had managed to grab his foot and was now as fascinated by his toes as he had been with Bella's finger. In fact he was so flexible he managed to stuff his big toe in his mouth. "Oh my, I wonder if my little one will be able to do that." She laughed, inadvertently revealing she was pregnant.

"Are you having a baby?" Bella gasped. Emily was still so young, but then again she had been settled with Sam for a while now and was always more of a homemaker than anything.

"Yes, you're the first to know, apart from Sam of course. So don't tell." She put a finger to her lips.

"Congratulations." Bella lifted Marlon up and held him up to her face. "You will soon have a little playmate big boy." She kissed the top of his head. "I can't imagine being a mother so young." She continued as she cradled Marlon back in her arms and leaned down to stroke Jet's hair.

"Bella, you already are." Emily laughed at Bella's bewildered expression as she motioned toward the two children.

* * *

Bella was surprised when Jacob seemed all for the bonfire party. She assumed after everything that had happened with Rachel that he would be as exhausted as she felt. "I think it would be a good distraction for my dad. I'm worried about him. This whole thing with Rachel has hit him really had. You should have seen him when he practically banished her. It killed him to do that and he has been very low ever since." Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he worried about his dad. Billy seemed to have aged another ten years, the lines on his face were deeper, but it was the sadness in his eyes that was hard to take.

"What about you?" Bella asked him softly as she linked her fingers with his. "You're trying to keep strong for everybody else but I know that you must be really hurting too."

"It does hurt." Jacob confessed. "I just never expected this, not after Becca abandoned her own kids. I never expected Rachel to betray us all too."

"But she tore the cheque up right? That has to mean something." Bella said hopefully.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I showed dad and he just pushed it away. I don't think he is ready to forgive Rach yet."

"Is she still staying at Paul's place?"

"Yeah, for now. It was hard for him to hold back and not comfort her. She was very distressed and he had to go to her. The imprint wouldn't let him do anything else." Jacob hugged Bella close and kissed her for a long time. He didn't know how he would have held it together without her by his side. She really had no idea how much she supported him just by being there. "Now we have Becca to worry about."

"She won't take the kids, Jake. She can't." Bella began to get distressed as she looked up at him anxiously. "I'm frightened."

"Hey, that won't happen. Becca has made it clear that she cannot handle being a mother. I doubt that has changed in the last few weeks. No, when she gets here, that is if she does show up, we'll handle her, I promise." Jacob kissed Bella again, trying to distract her from her worries. He felt her melt against him and he pulled her tighter to his body. "I love you. Everything will work out, okay."

Bella forced a smile onto her face. She wished she could feel as certain as he sounded, but something inside wouldn't let her rest. Emily pointing out that she was already a mother rang true in her heart. She may not have given birth to Jet and Marlon but she loved them just as fiercely as if she had. "I think the party will be a good distraction." She finally agreed. "God only knows we all need it."

Jacob smiled at her as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Bella hadn't really had much of a chance to spend time with her dad. Charlie had been very busy at work and any free time had been spent with Sue or popping over to check on Bella and have some beers with Billy. After arranging the bonfire party with Sue he had made sure to take some proper time off, and the first thing he did was to go and spend some quality time with his daughter. Of course she had the children with her. Charlie was touched to see how much his daughter had bonded with Jet and Marlon. He heard the little girl call her mom, this took him by surprise but he refrained from saying anything. It wasn't like Bella could stop such a young child calling her that. In effect that was what Bella had become to her. She was amazing with the baby too; both of the children seemed settled and happy when they were around her.

"You look as if you are in your element, kiddo." Charlie said as he watched her feed Marlon. "You are a natural."

"I don't know, I think it's Jet and Marlon themselves, they make it easy." Bella smiled fondly at the children.

"No it's you, kiddo." Charlie stated proudly. "You have a natural affinity with them, unlike Renee." He sighed as he became lost in memories. "She always struggled with motherhood."

"I know." Bella didn't want to think about her peripatetic childhood. She knew Renee loved her of course, but more like a sister or a friend. She had been the adult in their relationship and had to learn to look after herself at a very young age. "But that's all in the past now."

"Yes, you're right." Charlie pulled himself out of his funk and picked up Jet, who was begging for attention too.

They were all quiet for a while as Bella finished feeding Marlon and then winded him before changing his diaper. Charlie kept Jet amused while she went through her tasks automatically. She didn't even have to think about it anymore, it all came easily. Eventually when Marlon was settled she sat down and studied her father. He kept darting thoughtful glances at her and she guessed he was building up to ask her something. "Out with it, dad." Bella said in amusement. "I know you want to tell me something."

Charlie laughed nervously. "Well um…you see…um…" He rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed. "Sue and I…well me really…I was worried it was too soon…but then when you get to our age what's the point of waiting…you know. So I just did it." He beamed at her as if she was supposed to understand this chaotic explanation.

Bella tried to keep her expression serious. She had an inkling of what he meant, but his babbling was so sweet and she couldn't help but tease him a little. "I don't know what you mean, dad. You'll have to explain. What about Sue? You haven't had an argument have you? Oh, dad, you haven't driven her away by the smell of fish."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck again as his face turned redder. "Fish? I don't smell of fi…." Charlie paused and rolled his eyes as he caught on to her joke. "Very funny, Bells. Cute, very cute. So what do you think?"

"About?" Bella raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You know, me and Sue."

"You and Sue…what?" Bella bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself laughing.

"Getting married." Charlie huffed impatiently. "I asked her and she said yes."

Bella burst into a fits of laughter, which set Jet off. Even Marlon gurgled and waved his arms and legs wildly as he picked up on the jovial atmosphere. "Oh dad, you are a one off. I am delighted for you. Congratulations. This is the best news ever." She took him by surprise as she hugged him tightly and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

Charlie beamed at her; it lit up his whole face and made him appear years younger. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yes, very okay." Bella smiled widely as she watched Jet bounce up and down in excitement.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Up next will be the bonfire party!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty Five**

The bonfire glowed brightly. It made Bella's skin appear translucent. The flames highlighted the dark flecks in her eyes as they roamed toward Emily and Sam who were receiving congratulations from all the others after announcing the pregnancy. Bella noticed that Leah was missing. She scoured the beach searching for her but there was no sign. Had the she-wolf been pre-warned that Emily was going to make a big announcement, Bella had an inkling this must have been the case. To find out her love rival was now going to be a mother must have killed her. Leah had still not let go of her love for Sam, perhaps never would. Bella had seen how hard it was for her to keep being around Sam day after day, not only that but sharing head space with him as well. It had to be sheer torture.

Bella recalled seeing Leah earlier in the evening. Charlie and Sue had made their big announcement first, after already making sure to tell Leah and Seth their news. Charlie had already gotten Bella's seal of approval. She had noticed the two Clearwater siblings had struggled to show happiness at the news. They both missed Harry dearly and it must be hard on them to see their mother with another man, even if it was someone as decent and reliable as Charlie. Bella had no problems with her dad's engagement. It had been many years since he and Renee had divorced. It was as if they had never married. Toasts had been made to the happy couple, much like what was going on now with Sam and Emily. Charlie had made a stuttering speech, his face turning red with nerves. Sue had rescued him by cuddling close to his side and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. It had been a happy moment and Bella would always treasure seeing the glowing happiness on her father's face.

"What's going on in that head of yours, beautiful?" Jacob's voice startled her. He handed her a glass of sparkling wine and they both held up their glasses toward Sam and Emily when they looked their way.

"Nothing much." Bella sipped the wine. It had gone warm but the fizz melted on her tongue and sent a pleasant ripple down her throat as she swallowed. "I was just wondering about Jet and Marlon…" Her brow furrowed as she thought about the children. Charlie and Sue had left earlier on with Billy in tow. They were going to watch the children while Jacob and Bella spent some time relaxing.

"They're fine." Jacob leaned forward and kissed her. He could taste the wine on her lips. He intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips and tugging her closer. Bella reciprocated at once. She nearly dropped her glass as the wine slopped over the top and fell onto Jacob's shirt.

"Oops." Bella put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I've ruined your shirt."

"Who cares?" Jacob quickly whipped off his t-shirt and chucked it on the sand. "I was getting too hot anyway."

Bella's eyes roamed his upper torso. She would never get over how well defined Jacob was. She touched his chest and let her fingers wander across the dips and valleys of his impressive muscles. His skin was silky smooth. "You are so beautiful." She smiled up at him as he laughed again before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Bella felt like she was going to explode. This time she did drop the wine glass as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth harder on his.

Suddenly a shower of water was thrown over them. Bella squealed and pulled away from Jacob, who was now glaring at Embry and Quil who were nearly bent double laughing. "Get a room, dude." Quil teased as he avoided a punch on the shoulder from Jacob.

"Jeez, will you ever grow up, Ateara?" Jacob had to smile.

"Not in this lifetime." Quil winked at them both before he turned on Embry and began to wrestle him. The two fell onto the sand and began to play fight.

"My money's on Quil." Bella bet Jacob as she watched them roll around on the beach.

"Nah, mine's on Embry." Jacob shook his head in amusement at his friend's goofing off. He slipped an arm across Bella's shoulders and pulled her close. In the end he was proved right. Embry did a victory dance around the bonfire when he overcame Quil with a surprise move. "Told you." Jacob laughed at Bella's disgruntled expression as he yanked her toward the tables which were still groaning with food.

* * *

The bonfire was still burning brightly. Bella rested her back against Jacob's warm chest. His arms were wrapped around her and she was sitting in between his long legs. His body heat kept her toasty warm, and the combination of the wine and beer she had drank had given her a calm buzz. She smiled at everyone around her. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap, feeding him a marsh mellow she had cooked in the bonfire. Embry and Quil were talking quietly together. Jared and his imprint Kim were wrapped around each other, kissing occasionally and lost in their own little world. Others that Bella vaguely knew wandered around the outskirts. Many of them had paired off into small groups or more intimate couples. It was a relaxing scene and Bella was glad that the bonfire had gone ahead after all, despite her initial misgivings.

"You, okay." Jacob murmured as he kissed the shell of her ear. Bella shivered with pleasure as he moved her long hair to one side and continued to kiss the back of her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue as his lips pressed down lightly.

"I am more than, okay." Bella pressed her back harder against him and dropped her head onto his shoulder giving him better access to the front of her neck. But suddenly she felt Jacob stiffen. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Rachel." Jacob ground out. He pointed toward the edge of the beach.

Bella strained her eyes, it was so dark and the light from the bonfire didn't spread that far. It took her a moment to locate Rachel. She was standing next to Paul Lahote. He had been absent from the bonfire until now. Bella couldn't believe he had brought Rachel with him. He had to know things were still very raw for Jacob regarding his sister's betrayal. Bella's eyes followed Rachel as she marched across the beach determinedly. She had spotted Jacob and Bella and was heading directly for them. Paul stayed protectively by her side. Her head was held high and she ignored the stares she was receiving from the others. The whole beach had gone quiet; you could hear a pin drop.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob demanded. His hold on Bella tightened as he glared up at his sister.

"I want to talk to you." Rachel held up her hand when Paul tried to speak. He fell silent and looked apologetically at Jacob. He obviously hadn't wanted to bring Rachel to the beach, but had no choice but to accompany her when she refused to stay at his house.

"Well I don't want to talk to you right now." Jacob snapped. "Leave."

"No." Rachel said stubbornly. She fell to her knees in the sand as she faced her brother. Tears were shining in her dark eyes as she looked at him imploringly. "I need you to speak to dad for me. He can't in good conscience banish me, this is my home. I gave the cheque back, that has to count for something…."

Bella pressed her hand on Jacob's knee as she felt him begin to shake. She cursed Rachel for showing up and ruining what had been a pleasant and relaxing evening. It seemed that Jacob's sister still didn't get it. "Please do as your brother says, Rachel." Bella replied in a gentle tone.

Anger flashed in Rachel's eyes as she pursed her lips and glared at Bella. "Stay out of this."

"Rachel." Paul muttered warningly. He grabbed her arm but she shook him off.

"NO." Rachel's quick temper got the better of her yet again. She stood back up and glared at all the people staring at her. "NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME." She pounded her fist on her chest. "I am Quileute, just like all of you." She pointed at each individual person until she reached Bella. "I am not the interloper here. She is. She has taken my sister's children, made herself at home in my house, and turned my family against me when all I was trying to…."

Jacob was on his feet in an instant. His eyes glowed fiercely as he stood in front of Rachel. She cowered under the force of his gaze. "Do not open your filthy mouth anymore. Get out of here." His voice was low but there was steel behind it. "Take her Paul." He ordered his pack brother.

Paul grabbed Rachel's arm again and pulled her after him as he strode purposefully away. Rachel fought him, but his grip was too tight. She glanced over her shoulder toward Bella and Jacob, her face was awash with tears but her eyes were still alight with anger. "Becca will be back soon, you can count on it." She yelled at them. "That will spoil your game of happy families. They are my sister's children, not yours. You have no claim on them, none…." Her last words were swallowed by the dark.

Bella stood next to Jacob; her eyes were filled with tears. She was totally shaken by the vitriol spilling from Rachel's mouth. She felt cold inside as Rachel's words stabbed her right in the heart. "Bells." Jacob's arms were around her instantly as he cradled her close to his chest. "I am so sorry you had to listen to that."

Bella said nothing. Slowly the other pack members looked away. All the joy had been sucked out of the evening. Everyone felt mortified for Jacob and even more so for Bella. Sam began to direct the others to dampen down the bonfire and begin to clear up what was left of the food and drink. He gave Jacob a sympathetic glance. "We'll finish up here. You take Bella home. I'll take your patrol shift tonight. Stay with her."

"Thank you." Jacob said huskily. Bella still hadn't said a word; her face was hidden against his chest. When they started to walk, her legs were so wobbly that she stumbled. Jacob picked her up in his arms and held her tight as he strode back home.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part Thirty Six**

Charlie and Sue were surprised to see Jacob and Bella back so early, they had assumed the two of them would have taken advantage of having no responsibilities for the night and partied well into the early hours. Jet and Marlon were settled and fast asleep. Billy had only just gone to bed himself and Charlie and Sue were watching a late night film together. "Hey, kiddo had…" Charlie stopped talking when he saw Bella's wan face. "What happened?"

"Rachel." Jacob muttered as he steered Bella toward an empty chair and helped her sit down. He then went to get a glass of water for her. She took it from him gratefully and gulped it down.

Charlie only had a vague idea of what had happened between Billy and his daughter. He knew there had been a big bust up over money and that she seemed resentful of Bella's interaction with her twin's children, but he didn't know the full of extent of it. He got up and hunkered down in front of his daughter. "What did she say?" He asked worriedly.

"Just stuff about the kids and Becca coming back." Bella felt tears pool in her eyes again as she looked into her father's kind face. She smiled falteringly to try and ease the worry lines on his forehead. "I'm okay, honestly. Jet and Marlon okay?" She asked to deflect his worry.

"They went straight to sleep." Sue assured her as she came up behind Charlie and put her hands on his shoulders. "You want a hot drink, Bella? That always soothes my nerves."

"That would be great." This time Bella's smile was more genuine. The shock of Rachel's verbal attack was slowly wearing off. Jacob pulled up a chair beside her and took her hands in his. He was still anxious as was Charlie. Bella knew she needed to learn to hide her distress better. "I'm fine now, really."

"If you say so, kiddo." Charlie was still not convinced but he had learned over the years not to press the issue with his daughter when she didn't want to talk. He patted her shoulder as he stood up. "I have half a mind to go and tear a strip off of Rachel myself."

"Don't do that, Charlie." Jacob interjected quickly. "I think she got the message after I spoke to her."

"But why is she so hostile? I don't understand it. Of course I remember her having a short fuse even when she and Becca were kids, but still to take out her issues on Bells is not on." Charlie frowned. "She should be damn grateful that Bells is stepping in and looking after the kids. Unbelievable! Sounds like plain old jealousy to me. She sees you two getting on with your lives, yeah it's a struggle and all, but you've stepped up to the plate. And what has she done apart from drift from one thing to another when she flunked out of college." He shook his head in disbelief.

Jacob exchanged a confused look with Bella and Sue when Charlie came out with that statement. "Rach hasn't drifted; she's been doing three jobs to pay her way through college…."

"Yes, I know that's the story she told you." Charlie sat down and faced them. "And what your father still believes but I did some digging of my own when Rachel came back with Becca. After all the trouble with Becca just taking off on a whim I wanted to make sure that we weren't blindsided by something Rachel kept hidden. So I made a few discreet calls and enquiries of my own." He could see he had taken them all by surprise.

Sue sat beside him and took his hand. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"Because Billy had enough to cope with and he was happy that his daughter was home after being out of contact for so long. And then Rachel seemed to be hanging around so I thought perhaps she was going to try and make a go of things here. I never expected her to do this though." Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair. He didn't like delivering bad news, but after Rachel's verbal tirade against Bella he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"What has she been doing then, Charlie?" Jacob sounded defeated. Bella put her hand on his leg and stroked it comfortingly. She should have guessed there was more to Rachel's outbursts.

"Rachel flunked out of Washington State after one semester. She abused the terms of her scholarship and as such it was revoked. As far as I am aware she has been living hand to mouth through a series of dead end jobs. Twice she left places she was living in without paying the rent…." He shrugged helplessly when he saw Jacob put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, son. I expect the reason Rachel is hanging around is because she really has nowhere else."

"That's why she wanted me to plead her case to dad." Jacob raised his head again; his voice was full of bitterness. "That line she was feeding us about wanting to be someone, to train as a doctor was just a bunch of crap."

"She may have meant it." Bella said, even though she didn't believe that for a moment herself.

Jacob smiled at her sadly. "You always try to see the best in everyone."

"No, that's you." Bella stroked his leg again. "Now we know what has really been going on perhaps we can get through to her. She's obviously frightened. I think she's lashing out at me because I am an easy target and Becca let her down and fled."

"That doesn't excuse her behaviour." Sue interjected. "Billy needs to be told the truth." She glanced at Charlie. "I think it's best coming from you. He may be a little angry that this was kept from him." She pointed out.

"Of course he will. But I can take it." Charlie leaned forward and kissed Sue gently.

* * *

Billy was indeed angry. Charlie stood stoically as his friend raged at him. When Billy ran out of steam he patiently told him his reasons for not revealing the information earlier and after an hour the two men were sitting side by side drinking beer and discussing what to do next. Jacob was out in the garage working while this was going on so Bella and the children were the only witnesses. She was amazed at how well her father knew Billy and vice versa. They could exchange any number of harsh words but underneath their friendship was so strong that they could forgive as easily as sharing a can of beer.

Bella spent most of the day indoors. She didn't feel like going out for a walk in case she bumped into Elise or her cronies or worse, Rachel. She didn't feel up to having another confrontation with either. Instead she played with Jet and Marlon and spent a quiet lunch with Jacob when he took a break. Charlie had taken Billy fishing for the day. Charlie thought it would be a good distraction for Billy and perhaps clear his head so he could ponder his next move regarding Rachel.

Jacob was not in a forgiving mood about his sister. Bella tried to broach the subject but he shut it down immediately. Instead he made small talk about the kids and they spent an amusing hour watching Jet try to deviously climb onto a stool so she could reach the biscuit tin. She would furtively push the light stool toward the kitchen and pout when Bella or Jacob caught her in the act. She was certainly getting more mischievous by the day and Bella's heart swelled with love for them, which made it all the harder when she thought about Rebecca's possible return. Jacob still seemed certain that his flaky sister wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, but Bella wasn't so sure. But she kept her concerns to herself as she could see Jacob was still upset about his other sister, Rachel.

* * *

A few days of peace and calm followed. Bella was now practically living at the Black's house and Charlie had essentially moved in with Sue Clearwater. Both of them had started to move their clothes from the Swan house and bring them to the reservation so they wouldn't have to keep going back and forth. Jacob and Bella had moved into the twin's room now Rachel was camped out at Paul's, although they shared the room, for Charlie's sake, they pretended that Jacob still slept on the couch. Jacob had managed to score some extra work from a local car dealer who wanted his cars serviced by someone local with good mechanical knowledge and cheap of course. Jacob charged much less and did better work then Jim Dowling's, which was the only garage in the area.

Jet's leg was now fully healed, and as it was no longer strapped up, this meant that she could now move faster and more silently without any hindrance. Bella was kept on her toes by the little girl as she ran after her from one end of the house to the other. She found it much easier to head outside and wear Jet out playing in the park. Marlon was growing day by day and becoming much more aware. He continually fascinated Bella as she watched each tiny achievement. Both children were amazing in her eyes. She became so caught up in this peaceful interlude that her worries began to drift away and it came like a punch to the gut when she received a call from Rosalie with the news that Alice and Jasper had been located. Edward wasn't with them and they were refusing to talk, with Alice insisting that she couldn't say a word because it would impact on Bella's future wellbeing. Jasper was protecting his mate and told Rosalie, Carlisle and the others in no uncertain terms that Alice was not lying and to back off.

"I don't understand. Why is she doing this?" Bella held the phone tightly in her hand to stop it shaking. She watched as Jet toddled past pushing the stool in front of her. She sensed that Bella was preoccupied and was trying to sneak past to reach the biscuit tin. Bella followed after the toddler and took the stool away which sent Jet off into a crying jag.

"Mom….mom…"

Bella sighed, bent down and picked the little girl up in her arms. "Sorry, Rose." She apologised. "You were saying?"

"Is that the little girl?" Rose's tone was soft. "Is she alright? She sounds distressed."

"She's fine. I've just spoiled her fun that's all." Jet had already stopped crying and was now patting Bella's face with her hands mumbling _mom, mom, mom._

"She calls you mom." Rosalie whispered. "I hear that word in my daydreams, a little boy or girl calling me mom and then I run to sweep them up into my arms but they're never really there…." Her voice faded away into painful silence.

Bella felt guilty. She quietened Jet down. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"No…I just got distracted." Rosalie cleared her throat. "What I wanted to say is we need to meet. I think if you saw Alice face to face and demand to know what she is hiding it might have some influence on her. Bring your wolf boy of course."

Bella smiled sadly. She wondered whether Rosalie would ever call Jacob by his name, but the thought of seeing Alice again was not something she felt comfortable doing, but it couldn't be helped. It worried her what Alice could possibly be hiding about her future. What had she really seen that day when they were alone together? Could it have something to do with the children? A cold fear gripped her heart as she contemplated all different terrifying scenarios in her head. The threat of Rebecca's return loomed large and some internal instinct made her think it had something to do with that. The kids were so much a part of her now; it would make sense that Alice would see them too.

"Bella, are you still there?" Rosalie asked when she didn't answer straight away.

"Yes, sorry. When do you want to meet?"

"Bring your wolf boy and whoever else you want to the treaty line tonight around midnight. We will all be there, including Jasper and Alice."

"They won't come willingly." Bella surmised.

"They'll be there." Rosalie said with certainty. "Don't worry, Bella. We have your back." She assured her.

"Thank you." Bella replied gratefully.

"Oh and Bella…."

"Yes?"

"The little girl, give her a kiss from me." Rosalie sounded so sad that Bella felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Of course." Bella heard Rosalie end the call. She put her cell down and kissed Jet carefully on the forehead. Jet smiled up at her and began to babble away in her own made up language. "That's from your Auntie Rose." Bella murmured.

"Rrrrusss….rrrrusss…." Jet mumbled as a single tear fell down Bella's cheek.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty Seven**

The night was so dark that Bella couldn't see, even the moon was hidden behind thick cloud. If she didn't have Jacob's hand to hold onto she knew she would have tumbled to the ground. She felt out of her depth being the only human amongst a bunch of supernatural creatures. Sam had accompanied Jacob as well as Embry. They were the most cool headed members of the pack; the others were on high alert and patrolling the boundaries. As Jacob led her toward the treaty line she finally saw the white faces of the Cullen's, their luminescent skin almost glowed in the dark. They were arrayed in a group; she noticed that Jasper and Alice were standing a little away from the others. All the way to the meeting everyone had been very tense, especially Jacob, he had held tightly onto Bella all the way there but now his grip loosened a little as if he was finally relaxing. Bella glanced at the others and noticed they too seemed less tense, then she felt her own anxiety drift away and it suddenly occurred to her who was behind it, Jasper!

"Thank you all for coming." Carlisle was the first to greet everyone. He was dressed casually in a sweater and jeans; his blonde hair was immaculately styled as always, even the light breeze did not seem to disturb it. He held out his hand toward Jacob, then Sam and finally Embry, who all shook it quickly before pulling away. They acted as if his touch burned them but perhaps it did. He then finally greeted Bella by pulling her into a gentle hug. She heard Jacob growl but she ignored him and hugged Carlisle back. He was soon replaced by Esme. The gentle strawberry blonde had a serene smile on her face as she whispered how much she had missed Bella. Bella felt tears prick at her eyes. Finally Rosalie approached. She looked stunning as always, her blonde hair was like a beacon in the dark night as it flowed around her shoulders and down her back. She flashed Bella a sardonic smile as she embraced her. Emmet bounded up then and ruffled Bella's hair playfully, making her laugh and easing the tension further.

"You called us here." Jacob said stiffly as he pulled Bella back to his side, well away from the Cullen's. It had been hard for him to tolerate them touching her, but he knew if he said anything Bella would have called him out on it. To her they would forever be her friends, especially the motherly Esme and the tall blonde. He had to remember to try and see them through her eyes. Alice and Jasper held back, the little pixie was dressed all in black, making her white skin stand out in stark relief. Her golden eyes were full of apprehension and fixed firmly on Bella.

"Yes, we did." Carlisle turned and glanced at Alice and Jasper, motioning them forward. When they didn't move his brow furrowed and he said something in a language that Jacob, Bella and the others didn't understand. His words seemed to hit home as Alice shuffled forward with Jasper firmly by his side. She stood on the opposite side of the treaty line to Bella and swallowed thickly. "Go on, Alice." Carlisle said firmly. His tone was brooking no argument.

"I can't tell you, Bella." Alice murmured. Her eyes darted to Jasper who put a comforting hand on her lower back. "I wish that I could but if I even interfere in the slightest it could make everything go completely wrong and place you in danger… "She paused a moment as she touched her head, rubbing it in circles with her small fingers as if she was trying to ease a bad headache. "I only see flashes; it's so hard to concentrate, the wolves are blocking me…." She looked so miserable for a moment that it took Bella's breath away.

"You had a vision the day you came uninvited to see Bella." Jacob interjected harshly. He was already tired of Alice's theatrics. He saw Jasper glare at him but he ignored him. "You lied that day, why would we believe you now?"

"I lied to protect her." Alice's hands curled into fists. Jasper leaned close and whispered to her, eventually her stiff posture relaxed as his charms worked on easing her tension. "I did have a vision, I thought if I could get her away from you and back into Edward's arms we could keep her safe. I so wanted her to step off the path she was choosing…but her feelings for you were too strong and it was all too late." She hung her head and avoided Bella's gaze. "You are my best friend, Bella. My sister, I would never wish any harm to come to you… and Edward, even though he is heartbroken beyond belief he still does nothing but try to keep you safe…."

"From what? From who?" Bella demanded. Jasper had to be losing his powers or her anxiety was so great that his powers couldn't stop her heart pounding in her chest and her body from perspiring with fear. "Where the hell is he? Your cryptic answers are driving me insane."

Alice hid her head in Jasper's chest as he put his arms around her. He looked directly at Bella with his stern gaze, it was obvious now he was using his power solely on his mate to keep her together, it was that action that convinced Bella that Alice was not lying now and that she really had seen something that pertained to her future and it wasn't good. Jet and Marlon came instantly to mind and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "It's to do with the children, isn't it? When you came to see me that day you saw something happening to them? Was I with them?" Bella choked out. She heard Jacob inhale sharply. Sam and Embry lost their cool as they both growled. Rosalie and Esme looked stunned and even the normally unflappable Carlisle appeared flustered.

"Alice, is this true?" Carlisle demanded.

"It is." Jasper answered for his mate, Alice seemed incapable of speech. She was rubbing her forehead again as if it hurt her. "We cannot say anymore…things have been set in motion and need to play out, but rest assured we have not been idle. We have been doing our level best to make sure no harm comes to anybody. Do you understand? But if you press Alice anymore you only endanger yourselves and those children you love so much." His words were straight to the point. "You know that her visions fluctuate. If you were to know all one small change in decision could throw everything into chaos and the children will die."

"Nooooo….." Bella collapsed at once and it was only Jacob's quick actions that stopped her hitting the ground. He hauled her upright, cradling her body close to his.

"You lie….Cullen is involved in this." Jacob snapped. But even as he locked eyes with Jasper he knew that the vampire spoke the truth. He felt Sam and Embry surround him and Bella. Esme was very distressed; Carlisle was having trouble comforting her. Rosalie was gripping onto Emmet for dear life; her eyes were wild with a mixture of anger and heartbreak.

"You know I am not lying, Jacob Black." Jasper spoke to him directly. "That is not in my nature. Despite your hatred of him Edward is out there making certain that nothing goes awry. His one sole reason for existing now is keeping Bella safe, now that he has lost her love this is what he is holding onto. So it is down to you. We have been as direct as we can be without giving too much away. You either trust what I say or you don't."

Jacob was silent for a moment as he glanced at his brothers. They gazed back at him uncertainly, even Sam seemed unsure of how to proceed. The decision seemed down to him alone. Bella was too distraught to deal with anything; she was clinging to him and crying profusely. He felt his own eyes burn with tears at the thought of anything happening to the children. It tore his soul in half. "I have no choice but to trust you. But there must be something we can do." He ground out.

Jasper's expression softened. "No, there is not. You cannot step off of the path you are currently on. One small ripple could change everything. You have to let us do what we need to."

"What about us?" Rosalie demanded as she pushed Emmet away from her. "How can we protect the children? Tell me?"

"You can protect them by no longer meddling." Jasper was now literally holding Alice up. She seemed in immense pain. "You have to let us leave peacefully so we can continue to do what we need to. Carlisle?" He turned to the coven leader.

Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on Esme's back as he glanced sideways at Jacob. He saw him nod in confirmation and he sighed heavily. "Go, and do not let our trust in you be broken because if I find out that you have lied than I will kill you myself." Carlisle threatened.

Jasper was not fazed by this warning. In fact he seemed to understand. "I wouldn't expect otherwise." In a flash he and Alice melted into the night as if they had never been there.

When they had gone there was a long silence only broken by the sounds of Bella's sobbing. She was inconsolable. The two female Cullen's appeared just as upset as Bella was. Rosalie had her hand over her mouth and was gazing at Bella with a heartbroken expression. Esme had buried her head in Carlisle's chest and was actually shaking. Jacob didn't think he had ever seen a vampire do that before. He recalled Bella telling him how much Esme adored children; it had been her decision to gift Bella with the $500,000 dollars to secure Jet and Marlon's future welfare. His own emotions whirled chaotically as he tried to think about what to do. He was anxious about the decision he had made trusting the little pixie and Jasper, but he didn't really have another choice. Something about Jasper made him appear trustworthy.

It was Sam who broke the silence first after finally recovering from the shocking news. "The res is on lockdown from this moment onwards. The Black's house is to have four wolves guarding it at all times while the others patrol the boundaries." He glanced warily at Carlisle.

"Rest assured we will be doing our best to keep an eye on things from our end. Nothing will happen to those innocent babies or Bella." Carlisle stated firmly.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I never expected this, I really didn't." Rosalie was distraught. "I vow on everything that is dear to me that I will not let any harm come to them. I promise."

"We all do." Esme finally recovered her poise as she looked sadly in Bella's direction.

"We should go." Sam said quietly to Jacob.

"Okay." Jacob picked Bella up, there was no way she was in any condition to walk anywhere. He had never seen her so traumatised. He was having trouble keeping it together himself. Before he left he faced Carlisle and the others one last time. "Thank you for everything." He said with difficulty.

Carlisle nodded. "We will keep in touch." He promised before ushering the others away. Jacob, followed by Sam and Embry, headed off in the opposite direction as they began the short trek home.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the kind reviews and for following this story, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty Eight**

Bella and Jacob lay on the floor with the children between them. His bed was far too small for them to be all together, so he had pulled out an old mattress that his father had stored away for future use, covered it in blankets so that all four of them could lay down. Marlon was awake and gurgling quietly to himself as he continued to do his new favourite thing which was studying his hands. He held them above himself turning them this way and that, his eyes followed their every move and the expression that crossed his face when he saw his fingers curl and uncurl tugged at Bella and Jacob's heart strings. He looked so cute. Jet was next to him; her thumb was in her mouth as she slept curled up on her side. She had hardly awakened when Jacob had lifted her out of her bed and placed her on the mattress. They felt guilty for disturbing her but they really needed the kids close by, to check that they were really there, alive and well. Jacob and Bella knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway.

"I'm scared, Jake." Bella whispered as she looked lovingly at Marlon as he waved his hands up and down, getting excited as he remembered he could use them to grip his feet. "I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." Jacob confessed. He was still feeling ambivalent about his decision to allow Jasper and Alice to leave. Had they been playing him? He hoped not. He knew inside that he had little choice at the time but he knew he would never forgive himself if it turned out he had made the wrong decision. He was in agony inside, but he tried to hide his anxiety. Bella was distressed enough for both of them.

"You're worrying about letting them go, aren't you?" Bella said astutely. She reached across and stroked his cheek with gentle fingers. "It was the right choice."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Jacob tried to smile but failed as he caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Because you're you and I'm me." Bella caressed his cheek again. "Don't hide your fears, Jake. That's what got us into so much trouble before."

"You're right." Jacob's eyes glimmered with tears. Jet rolled onto her back, her thumb finally leaving her mouth as she snored with her mouth open. This made them both laugh despite the tension between them. "No one will hurt them, Bells." Jacob vowed afterward. "I will defend them and you with my life."

"I know." Bella let her own tears fall as she gazed worriedly at the children.

* * *

Having to tell Billy about the latest threat was worse than telling him about Rachel's betrayal. Jacob watched his father hide his face in his hands as he breathed deeply. He tried to contain his devastation as Jet was sitting in her high chair nearby as Bella helped her with her breakfast. Billy inhaled sharply until he had some modicum of control again. He glanced over at Bella; she had dark circles under her eyes and appeared exhausted, though she was putting on a bright smile for the Jet's sake. Jacob didn't look much better, it was clear neither had found any rest the night before.

"Sam has made sure the house is fully covered, and the borders too. I will need to leave soon to take my turn on patrol." Jacob ran a hand through his messy hair. He needed a shower.

"Before you go I want you to contact Paul and get him to bring your sister here." Billy surprised Jacob with this request.

"Are you sure?" He hedged.

"Yes, there is something I need to ask her." Billy said cryptically.

"What exactly?" Jacob studied his father warily.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Go and freshen up. I'm fine." Billy forced a smile onto his face as he gripped Jacob's shoulder.

"If you're sure." Jacob was too tired to argue. Whatever came of his father's talk with Rachel, he was sure to find out later.

* * *

Rachel was stunned when Paul informed her that Billy wanted to speak to her. She had spent a miserable time in his falling down shack of a house that he shared with his alcoholic father, feeling immensely sorry for herself and aggrieved at the circumstances she had found herself in. She couldn't believe that everyone seemed to be blaming her for things that were out of her control. She had only been trying to do the right thing and reunite Becca with her children. Bella had somehow managed to turn everyone against her, even her own father. She had been trying to make an effort she had gone to the bonfire party to ask her brother for help in talking to Billy, but he had blatantly rejected her in front of everyone. Then Bella had the cheek to tell her to leave. She wasn't even from the reservation. How dare she order her to go? She had no right. Then Paul, she had been so angry that he had not taken her side and effectively dragged her away. Was it any wonder she had lost it a little. Who could blame her?

"Come." Paul said tonelessly as he led the way out of the house. He bypassed the mess in the yard and headed for the Black's house. He didn't bother to check if Rachel was following, he could sense that she would. However he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking he was waiting for her. He was tired of being tied to a woman he really didn't like that much and who seemed hell bent on self-destruction.

"Wait for me." Rachel screeched as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

Paul sighed heavily as he increased his pace and left her further behind.

* * *

"I'll take the kids out the back for a while." Bella offered as soon as she saw Paul enter the house. There was no sign of Rachel but when he greeted them he told them she was on her way. "How are you Paul?" Bella asked politely as she began to gather the children's things together.

"I actually have no idea." Paul's shoulders slumped. He looked careworn and completely beaten down. Bella had never thought she was would see Paul Lahote like that. "Want some help?" He offered. Bella nodded and passed him Jet's warm coat so he could help the little girl to put it on while she dressed Marlon.

Billy waited near the front window. He peered out on occasion. From a distance he could see some of the wolves patrolling within the tree line. He recognised Embry and Quil. Sam would know that Jacob would feel better knowing his closest friends were the ones nearest to his family. Jacob was patrolling further afield with Sam. They were the two strongest wolves and they hoped to pick up some clue as to what was going on. Eventually Billy saw his bedraggled daughter marching up the porch steps. She had a disgruntled expression her face. This talk was going to be far from easy. If Rachel thought he had called her here to forgive her then she was completely wrong. Billy geared himself up for another battle as he rolled his chair down the hall to meet his daughter.

Paul and Bella exchanged a weary look as they picked up the children and took them out the back to give Billy and Rachel their privacy.

* * *

"Well, I'm here." Rachel crossed her arms defensively across her chest as she refused the seat Billy had offered her.

"I see that." Billy said coolly. It seemed time away from the family had done nothing to stem the tide of Rachel's anger. "This conversation will be short so it doesn't matter if you stand up like a spoilt brat. Sit or don't sit, the choice is yours."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed before she reluctantly took the chair opposite her father and glared at him. "Are you ready to forgive? I tore the cheque up, didn't I? You have no grounds to banish me now."

"I am not here to discuss the cheque or your banishment. I want to know about the last time you spoke to Becca and what she said to you." Billy pressed. He saw Rachel's expression turn mutinous and he sighed heavily. "Don't make me say anything else that I regret, Rachel. Just tell me. Have you had further contact with your sister?"

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip as she studied her father carefully. "Will you lift the banishment and let me come home if I tell you? Paul's place is a tip." She wheedled.

"You are in no position to bargain with me over anything." Billy roared. "You are fortunate to be a guest in Paul's house. You eat his food; you use his facilities without paying him a damn cent. So if you don't want to be evicted from there either I suggest you show some gratitude and help out."

Rachel knew she had crossed the line. Her father's heavily lined face had turned slightly red in his fury at her criticism of Paul's house. She swallowed thickly. She really wanted to come home so she knew she had to force herself to play nice. If she told him about Rebecca than perhaps he would be more lenient. "The last time I spoke to Becca was two days ago. She is on her way here…." Rachel mumbled.

"With Solomon?" Billy eyed his daughter warily, trying to assess if she was lying or not.

"She was vague about his whereabouts. No, she is getting a ride with her new friend _Devon_ or whatever his name is." Rachel spat sarcastically. "She mentioned something about a commune she's been staying in…."

"Where?" Billy interrupted her. He didn't like the sound of this. A commune? And who was this Devon character?

"Becca wouldn't say." Rachel grouched. "But she is definitely on her way back and ready to see her kids. She's missed them and wants to…"

"What?" Billy froze as he leaned forward in his chair. His hands gripped the armrests as he glared at his daughter fiercely. "There is no way on Earth Rebecca will be taking custody of Jet and Marlon again, she is not fit. I know she has been abusing drugs, we caught Solomon out. Did you mention the money?" He demanded.

Rachel shrank back. "Yes….but I didn't tell her how much." She lied. "Becca wants to be a proper mother again; she was just scared that's all. But now there is money she will be able to…"

"Rebecca will not be doing anything. Do you realise what trouble you've caused by contacting her in the first place? We were all under immense strain as it was and now you pull this, all because you wanted to get your greedy hands on what wasn't yours." Billy didn't hold back even when he saw tears spring into Rachel's eyes. "I know you lied about college. You dropped out after only one semester. So don't think you can weasel your way back into my affections by being duplicitous." He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair for effect. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Rachel shook her head as self-pitying tears rolled down her face. So her cover was blown, they all knew now what a mess her life had been before Rebecca had tracked her down and given her the perfect opportunity to return home and save face. Rachel felt like her world was crumbling around her. "I don't know anymore. Can I come home now?" She begged.

"No. Not yet." Billy turned away from her. "I need to see proper remorse, Rachel. You can go now….and while you are staying at Paul's perhaps you can earn your bread and butter by helping out in the house."

Rachel stared at her father's back as he wheeled his chair into the kitchen. She had never felt so upset in her life. She waited a few moments to see if he was going to change his mind but when he said no more she fled outside and began to cry. As she began to walk back toward Paul's she took her cell out and called her sister. Rebecca answered on the second ring.

"Well?" She said abruptly without even a hint of greeting.

"I'll do it." Rachel whispered brokenly. "I'll bring Bella to wherever you want and the kids too. Her name is on that account, she'll be able to draw out as much money as you need for you and the children." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just tell me when and where. And it has to be just you, Becca. Just you."

"Of course." Rebecca's tone was much softer now. "We're twins. You watch my back I'll watch yours. We'll both be able to start over after we get the money, sis."

Rachel heard the faint sound of laughter. "Who's that?"

"Oh, just some people in the background. Gotta go, see you soon, twin." Rebecca ended the call leaving Rachel feeling less than happy.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Thirty Nine**

Bella watched Paul as he raised Jet in the air and made aeroplane noises as he spun the little girl around. Jet giggled and flapped her arms like a bird. Paul smiled at her reaction. It was the first smile Bella had seen one on his face for a long time. It was amazing what being with the kids could do. They always pushed whatever anxieties or worries you had into the background with their antics. Bella found focusing on them instead of letting her mind get bogged down with what ifs made life so much easier. Jet began to babble loudly, only one or two words were coherent, but it was obvious she wanted Paul to spin faster.

Marlon was asleep in Bella's arms. He was dressed in a warm coat. His long lashes cast shadows on his chubby cheeks as he breathed. He looked so cute. Bella had almost forgotten about what was happening inside the house with Billy and Rachel and it was only when she heard the front door slam that she was reminded of it. She exchanged a worried glance with Paul. He had stopped spinning Jet, who was pouting and trying to get his attention again. "Rachel's left." He rested Jet on his hip as the smile left his face to be replaced with a frown.

"Do you need to go after her?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I don't want to." Paul muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly agitated. Bella guessed he was fighting the imprint's pull to go and comfort Rachel.

"Maybe we should head inside…. "Bella stopped talking when her cell phone went off in her pocket. She adjusted a sleeping Marlon in her arms so she could dig around in her coat for it. The loud ringing sounded disturbing in the tense silence and it was with relief when she managed to answer it.

"Bella, it's Rose."

"Rose." Bella stiffened immediately. She watched Paul come protectively closer to her as he cradled a wriggling Jet on his hip. She knew he would be able to hear every word. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Jasper contacted Carlisle a few moments ago. He said that the decision had been made and events set in motion. He and Alice are heading now to meet up with Edward so they can deal with the problem."

Bella felt as confused as Rosalie sounded. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't say anything else only that things were proceeding as expected. They were waiting on the decision. I don't know who made it, what the decision is or anything. He was being very cryptic." Rosalie sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I can' tell you more. It is extremely frustrating. We are all coming apart here with the waiting. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling."

"I have the kids to focus on." Bella replied softly.

"Of course." Rosalie was silent for a few seconds. "How are they?"

"They're fine…."

"Good." Rosalie said wistfully. "I wish I could see them myself. I…"

Suddenly there was kerfuffle inside the house. Bella and Paul turned as they heard Billy's raised voice as well as Rachel's. Was that Embry shouting too? Paul immediately headed inside with Bella hot on his heels. "I'm sorry, Rose. Something is going on." Bella replied breathlessly as Marlon suddenly woke up and cried at all the noise. He set Jet off who began to wail too.

"Bella? Bella?" Rosalie questioned worriedly. "What is it? I can hear the children…"

"I'm not sure. Can you hang on?" Bella put her cell down as she began to rock a distressed Marlon. Paul was still holding Jet but his eyes were trained on his imprint who was kneeling in front of Billy, her hands wringing together. Embry and Quil, who looked extremely pissed, were standing behind her. "What the hell is going on?" Bella asked in confusion.

"We heard her plotting to take you and the kids to meet her sister so she could essentially force you to hand over the money and then take off." Embry seethed. It was rare that he showed anger, but his eyes were glowing fiercely and his hands were shaking.

"Is this true, Rachel?" Billy demanded. "Have you really sunk that low?"

"Yes, she has." Paul put Jet gently on the ground. She toddled to Bella's side mumbling mom. "I can feel the guilt coming from her, and the anger that she has been caught."

"Paul." Rachel cried out desperately. "Dad? You don't understand. I was…"

"There is no excuse, Rachel." Billy was gripping the armrests of his chair as he glared down at his daughter. His eyes were moist with tears but he tried to hold them back. He was devastated.

"Please….." Rachel begged again. Her dark eyes shot wildly around the room as she sought help from someone, anyone. They landed on Bella and the children. "I was doing it for them. I was….they need their mother."

"They have a mother…and it's not your sister." Paul stated coldly.

Rachel flinched at his words. "Becca loves them, she just couldn't cope that's all. But the money will make things easier, she may even settle here, dad." She turned to face Billy again. "Isn't that what you'd want, me and Becca here with your grandchildren surrounding you. Imagine that, I can make something out of my life with the money, the house could be improved, Becca could…"

"Shut up, Rachel, no more." Billy thundered. The tears he had held back thus far began to spill down his weathered cheeks. "You are delusional if you think that this pipe dream you're spinning will ever happen. Your sister is not fit to care for those children. You have to realise this. I know you've always been very close to Becca and tried to see through her flaws but she is ultimately selfish….as are you. If your mother were alive she would be ashamed of you."

Rachel fell back onto her haunches as if Billy had slapped her. "You don't mean that." She said in a small voice.

"I do mean it." Billy's hands shook as he twisted his chair around and turned away from his daughter. "I can no longer bear to look at you."

Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes as she scrambled back on to her feet. She looked toward Paul for help but he shook his head and stayed where he was. Rachel trembled from head to toe as her eyes finally rested on Bella. "You say you love them, so you know what I was trying to do. I was trying my best." She implored.

Bella didn't know what to say. She suddenly remembered Rosalie was still waiting on the other end of the phone. She must have heard everything. With her gaze still locked on Rachel, Bella retrieved her cell and placed it to her ear. "Rosalie?"

"I heard. It was her, she was the one Jasper and Alice were waiting for. She was the one who placed those children in danger." Rosalie's tone was ice cold.

Bella swallowed thickly. She had never heard the normally cool headed blonde sound so furious. Her voice was like steel. Bella sensed if Rosalie had been in the room right then Rachel would not be alive right now. "I need to go, Rose. Call me as soon as you hear more."

"You can count on it." Rosalie promised as Bella said a quick goodbye. "Who is Becca bringing with her?" She then asked Rachel.

"No one, she was going to meet me alone." Rachel shrank back as she felt all eyes turn her way. "I was doing it for the right reasons." She was still trying to justify her actions but she could see it wasn't working. "You don't understand…"

Suddenly Paul, Embry and Quil turned as a group and looked toward the front door. "Jake's coming." Embry muttered.

Seconds later Jacob himself appeared. He had seen through his brothers eyes exactly what his sister had put in motion. His whole body was taut with anger as he strode toward Rachel and grabbed hold of her arm, she began to try and fight him but his grip tightened and he wouldn't let go. "Get out." He yelled at her as he threw her onto the front porch. "Just get out of my sight." His arms shook as he watched Rachel struggle to find her footing.

Suddenly Paul pushed past him and ran to Rachel's side. His eyes were wild and he was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "I have no choice."

Jacob's arms began to shake badly; he was on the verge of shifting. "Get her away from here." He seethed. He suddenly felt a light touch on his arm. Bella's sweet scent washed over him and that combined with her gentle touch pierced the red mist of his anger. It calmed him enough so he could think rationally. "Just keep her away from here, Paul." He said directly to his pack brother.

Paul nodded stiffly as he picked up a distraught Rachel and sprinted toward the trees. When they were out of sight Jacob gathered Bella's soft body into his arms and hugged her tight. "I nearly lost it." He whispered. "I was so angry that it was my own sister who was behind it all. I don't know what I would have done if you…."

"Hush." Bella soothed as she wrapped her own arms around him. "I'm fine, the children are fine and according to Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward are now dealing with the problem."

Jacob raised his head. "The problem being Rebecca and whoever she brought with her." He said dubiously.

"It seems so." Bella's eyes roamed his face worriedly. "I have to wait for Rose to call me back before I know anymore."

"Then that's all we can do." Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and led her back inside so he could check on his father.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have time to edit the rest. Nikki**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Forty**

Billy was very distressed over his confrontation with Rachel. He was having trouble coming to terms with what she had done and was blaming himself for pushing her over the edge. "According to what Rosalie told me if Rachel hadn't made that call then things could have gone further awry. It had to be Rachel that Alice saw in her original vision." Bella tried to reassure him. "It was meant to happen, if it didn't then things could have spun out of control and what Alice saw could have changed."

"Are you certain it was Rachel that she was referring to?" Billy asked huskily. He jumped when Jacob appeared by his side and put a hand on his shoulder. He saw that his son had his meds in his hand and he sighed. Was it that time already? He looked forlornly at both of them.

"It seems likely that it was her. As soon as she made the call to Rebecca, Jasper contacted Carlisle and said things had been set in motion." Bella replied. "Please don't carry this guilt on your shoulders; you couldn't have foreseen any of this."

"But she's my little girl…." Billy lamented.

"Who is old enough to take responsibility for her own actions. How many chances can we give her, dad?" Jacob was doing his best to hide the anger in his tone. He was still livid with Rachel and didn't think he could ever truly forgive her for her actions. Placing the children in jeopardy was a step too far for him.

"It doesn't make it any easier." Billy watched as Jacob began to prep his meds. He glanced to the side at Bella, she smiled at him weakly. She could sense his need for privacy while Jacob helped him with the insulin.

"I'll go and check on the kids." She patted his arm before disappearing down the narrow hallway.

"She's a good girl, Jake." Billy said as he held out his hand so Jacob could check his blood count.

"Yeah, she is. She's amazing." Jacob's expression softened as he pricked his dad's finger. "I don't know what I would have done without her."

"I know." Billy replied softly as he saw his son frown. "Is it high?"

"Very." Jacob hunkered down in front of Billy and looked into his sad eyes worriedly. "You have to be careful, dad. I know you are stressed because of Rachel and Becca but you have to think of your health first."

"I try." Billy had to avert his gaze. He had been hiding how unwell he had been feeling. He knew that Jacob had been under enough pressure as it was, but the evidence was right before his eyes now, he had to face it. "I will try harder, Jake. I promise." He saw his son's face relax as he began to prepare the insulin. "I want to be around for my grandchildren. What better incentive is there than that?"

"And your great grandchildren too." Jacob joked lamely as he quickly and expertly gave his father his insulin.

"Now that might be pushing it a bit." Billy smiled wanly as Jacob finished up and packed his meds away. Jacob gripped his dad's shoulder for a moment in silent solidarity.

* * *

Bella washed Jet's silky hair as she sat in the bath and played with a plastic boat. She blew her cheeks out and made babbling noises as she ducked the boat in and out of the water. "Can you say boat?" Bella urged her as she carefully rinsed off the suds and smoothed Jet's hair out with her fingers.

Jet smiled at her before dipping the boat under the water again. She pursed her lips as she tried to form the word. "Booot." She looked up at Bella again for praise.

"That's it, boat." Bella emphasised the word again and Jet copied her, this time with a little more success. "Good girl." Bella clapped her hands and Jet did too, sending soapy bubbles in the air.

There was a light tap on the door before it opened and Jacob looked inside. "How are my two favourite girls?" He asked as Jet's eyes lit up. She tried to say boat again, and the pride on her face when they both smiled at her made them both laugh. "You are one clever girl."

"Goog gull." Jet beamed at him as she splashed her hands in the water in her excitement. It splashed all over Bella. "Mom, goog gull."

"Now I am a very wet girl." Bella wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

"A very cute wet girl." Jacob grinned at her. It lit up his whole face. Bella was glad to see it. He had been shouldering so much responsibility that it was a rare occurrence to see her favourite sunny smile these days. "Foods ready. Leah and Sue sent us a casserole over; they thought we might have been too busy to cook. They've made up some other ready meals too for the next few days."

"That's so kind of them." Bella felt tears well in her eyes. She always seemed on the verge of crying these days. She was so touched by the Clearwater's gesture.

"It is, but if you and the little mermaid here don't get out soon then I might have to eat your share." Jacob leaned across and ruffled Jet's hair, making her giggle.

"You wouldn't dare." Bella shot him a mock glare as he began to leave the bathroom.

* * *

They all shared a pleasant meal. Jet had some of the casserole which Bella mashed up so she could chew it better. Billy had fed Marlon while Jacob warmed up the meal; he was peacefully sleeping so they could all eat without interruption. "I've nearly finished that first batch of carving." Billy revealed as he ate. "Perhaps we could begin to scout around for somewhere to sell them."

"I can do that tomorrow. I could take the truck…." Bella began before Jacob shook his head.

"No, Bells. Not right now."

"I wasn't going to go alone. I'm sure Lee and Seth would come with me." Bella wheedled.

"I'm sorry, but no." Jacob said firmly. He felt guilt wash over him when her face dropped. She had been trapped on the reservation for ages, but he just couldn't let her go travelling away from La Push just yet, not until everything had been resolved. Of course he trusted Leah and Seth to guard her and the kids, but he didn't want to take the risk." He saw his dad eyeing him discreetly but he wouldn't back down. "Please, I would worry too much." He caught her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Alright." Bella replied dejectedly. "If you think that's best."

"I do." Jacob kissed her hand again as he looked at her imploringly. He actually batted his long lashes at her which made her laugh despite feeling disappointed.

"Don't waste that puppy dog face on me." Bella smirked as she resumed eating.

"I don't know what you mean." Jacob saw his father relax now that Bella had capitulated and they ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

* * *

Rachel stared around Paul's house. The whole place needed a good clean. There were beer cans littered all over the front room. The washing up hadn't been done in forever and there were fast food wrappers sticking out of an overflowing bin. Dust was everywhere making her sneeze constantly. Paul was in his room sleeping. He had to patrol soon and he was taking a chance to catch some last minute rest. Or avoid her, she thought. He had been mute since he had carried her back to the house, and hadn't even tried to reassure her or offer comfort. Rachel felt very aggrieved. She still couldn't see their side of things. Jacob had been so rough when he threw her out of the house and there was Bella, once again acting like mother Theresa as she placated her brother. It was all so sickening. Now she was stuck in this dive permanently until Rebecca finally showed her face.

Thinking of her missing twin made Rachel feel miserable, without Rebecca by her side she felt as if half of her was gone. She had never felt right since her sister had fled to Hawaii without a word to anyone. She had just upped and left while Rachel was at work one day. She still got upset when she thought about it. Ever since their mom had died it had been her and Rebecca against the world. Jacob and Billy didn't count, as long as she had her twin by her side Rachel felt invincible. But now she was lost and alone. She gazed into the dusty hall mirror and looked at herself. She had been so used to seeing her double looking over her shoulder that it was odd to just see herself. Rachel tugged at her hair. It looked lanky and stringy. She hadn't really been taking much interest in her appearance, but now all she wanted was to have a good wash. She was so lonely, even trying to impress Paul Lahote seemed a better option than wandering about his house by herself.

Rachel took a long shower, using up the hot water, and then she dried herself down and rummaged through the few clothes she had brought with her. She pulled on a clean shirt and her tightest jeans and went to examine herself in the mirror again. Now with her hair washed and combed through and the grime washed off her skin, Rachel felt much better. The jeans showed off her curvaceous figure to it's best effect. Lahote was a man; he couldn't fail to be impressed. She smoothed her palms across her hair and then sauntered over to Paul's room and opened the door without knocking. He seemed startled when he saw her standing boldly in the doorway. Rachel flashed him her best smile as she swayed her hips in what she assumed was a seductive manner as she approached him. His dark eyes were riveted on her all the way. This bolstered her confidence as she knelt down next to his bed and put her hand on his bare chest.

"Want some fun?" She purred.

Paul sat up abruptly and pushed her hand away. It was only now that she could see the angry light shining in his eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He demanded.

"I'm…I'm….your imprint." Rachel was flustered. She shrank back from him as he stood up and threw her a look of utter disgust.

"That's too bad for me. I go after the women I want." Paul snapped before he strode out of the room and slammed the door.

Rachel fell against his bed as tears welled in her eyes again. Her hand trembled as she reached for her cell. She called Rebecca but it just went straight through to voice mail. "Will you hurry? I can't take this anymore." Rachel begged before ending the call.

* * *

Rebecca Black held her cell in her hand as she listened to the message. She glanced sideways at Devon and then behind her at the two dark haired men sitting behind, they had the whitest skin she had ever seen on a human, a bit like Devon himself. Flashing by them was the sign for Fork's. Only a little longer and they would be in La Push. "Should I call her back?" She asked Devon.

Devon smiled at her lazily as he reached across and stroked her cheek. "Not yet, darlin'. Not yet."

Rebecca smiled at him through her drug fuelled haze and sat back, closing her eyes. Soon she would have everything she wanted.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Forty One**

The sun was high in the sky and for once there were no clouds to obscure the view. Bella looked up at the heavens and smiled as she raised her arms up above her head. She loved feeling the heat of the sun on her skin, if she stayed outside for most of the day she would probably even get a few freckles. It was rare to get a whole day of sunshine but according to the weather report, hopes were high that it was going to be a glorious day. The azure sky made Bella feel hopeful, she hadn't felt that way in a long time. The constant stress of the last few weeks had worn her down, but there was no way she was going to let her anxieties weigh heavy on her shoulders on such a lovely day. Bella inhaled sharply and breathed in the fresh air, it filled her lungs and she stretched her arms up higher as she shook out her limbs.

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob's voice made her jump. She would never get used to how silently he could move. She didn't know he had been watching her for a while, enjoying the serenity that surrounded her and the red highlights glistening on her long, brown hair as the sun tinted it pretty colours. He slipped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. "It feels like nothing bad can happen on such a sunny day." He rested his chin on Bella's shoulder as she reached behind and combed her fingers through his short hair.

"And it won't." Bella stated firmly. "There is no way anything is going to spoil today."

Jacob chuckled at her enthusiasm. He spun her round so she was facing him. "I love you, Bella." He said huskily as he cupped her face in his warm hands and leaned down to kiss her. Bella smiled into the kiss as her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer. She hung on as the kiss intensified and her legs became wobbly. She was breathing erratically when it was over. Her eyes glowed with passion as she stared up at Jacob. His heated stare was doing incredible things to her insides. How she wished they could have some interrupted time alone. But she was very aware that some of the pack were nearby watching over the house, and inside was Billy and the children. Her natural shyness overcame her as she sighed regretfully and reined herself in.

"This will be all over soon." Jacob kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. It was as if he could read her mind. "I'll make sure to build a massive room just for us." He teased her. "With a good lock of course so Jet can't toddle in. Although knowing how ingenious she is I am sure she will find a way around it." He laughed as he thought about his niece. The night before Jet had succeeded in her attempt to reach the biscuit jar. In the middle of the night while he was out patrolling and Bella was asleep, she had snuck out of her room, pushed the light stool across to the kitchen counter and managed to dip her hand in the jar. Jacob had come home to find a trail of crumbs leading back to the bedroom and when he followed them, he found Jet lying on her side with half a biscuit still clutched tightly in her fist as she slept.

"She is so darn clever." Bella smiled in amusement. "I didn't even hear her get up. Perhaps she has inherited your ability to sneak around undetected."

"Perhaps she has." Jacob laughed as Bella rolled her eyes at him. "She definitely has the Black genes; I was thinking how much she resembles mom." Jacob's expression became wistful as he thought about Sarah Black.

"I thought so too." Bella stroked his cheek softly. "I bet Sarah was just as clever too."

"Yeah." Jacob cleared his throat as he tried to banish the sad memories. He didn't want anything to take the shine off of the day. "Hey, I know how cooped up you've been feeling. I have a little time off today. Shall we take the kids and go for a walk or something. Enjoy this warm day. Who knows when we'll get another?"

Bella's face lit up at this idea. "You're on. Give me ten minutes and I'll chuck on some clothes and then we can be off." She winked at him as she hurried into the house. Jacob laughed, that was just one of the many things he loved about Bella, she didn't take an age to get ready like some girls. She was a natural beauty and didn't need to cake on tons of makeup to feel ready for the day. He followed her inside as he went to help get Jet and Marlon prepared for the impromptu outing.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be out and about as they enjoyed the heat from the sun. Bella had a thin tank top on paired with some jeans. She had tied her long hair up into a messy bun as Jet still had a tendency to tug on the ends if she had a chance. Jacob was carrying Jet in his arms while Bella pushed Marlon in his buggy. The little boy was fast asleep. He always seemed to drop off as soon his buggy moved. Bella smiled fondly down at him. He'd had a growth spurt recently; she kept meaning to take him to the local clinic to get weighed. As they strolled along they greeted people they knew. Of course Jacob was known by everyone, he was the Chief's son, but Bella had become quite well known by the locals too. Charlie was a popular figure in La Push and they all knew his daughter.

They reached the little play area without incident. Jacob pushed Jet on the baby swing while Bella sat down and stayed with Marlon. She waved at the little girl as Jet giggled enthusiastically. Her constant babbling was beginning to make much more sense and she cried out for Jake to push her up, up, up. She pointed her little hand toward the sky. Jacob obliged and Jet bounced up and down in the swing seat becoming overexcited. Other parents had brought their children so it was getting quite crowded. Bella made way for an elderly couple as they sat on the bench beside her and watched as their exuberant grandson raced up and down the bigger slide.

"You wait until your ones are older." The elderly woman fanned herself with a rolled up newspaper. "You won't have enough energy to keep up with them. But then you are young yourself." She looked pointedly at Marlon asleep in his buggy. "And who is the father of this little cherub." She eyed Bella's pale skin astutely. "He doesn't look much like you…."

Bella didn't know what to say. Thankfully she was saved from replying by Jet toddling over to her. She had got bored of the swing and now wanted Bella's attention. "Mom, mom." She held up her arms to be picked up. Bella pulled the little girl onto her lap and brushed Jet's long fringe out of her eyes.

"She yours too?" The old woman was astounded, and even more so when she saw Jacob flop down next to Bella and put his arm across her shoulders. "Jacob?" She looked askance between Jacob and Bella while nudging her husband pointedly in the side.

"Hello Mrs, Tailfeather, Mr, Tailfeather. How are you both?" Jacob greeted them as he pointedly drew Bella closer to his side.

"Hey, Jacob." The elderly man nodded politely at both Jacob and Bella while his wife studied them in bemusement.

"Are you together? Like a couple?" She asked curiously. She had heard Jet call Bella mom and knew that she wasn't Jacob's progeny. "Does your dad know?" She pursed her lips.

Jacob locked eyes with the older woman and nodded. "Of course. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella Swan. These are Elise's grandparents and that little boy over there is Jimmy their other grandson." He waved at the little boy who seemed irritated that no one was watching his exploits on the slide.

"Hello." Bella slid further down in her seat. She now knew where Elise got her attitude from. Mrs, Tailfeather's lips narrowed even further. She gave one sharp nod and turned away.

"Can we go?" Some of the light had gone out of Bella's day now. Jacob stood up and held out his hand. Bella took it gratefully as he helped her to rise. He then scooped Jet up in his free arm while Bella pushed Marlon in his buggy. As they left Bella was certain that she could feel Elise's grandmother's eyes boring into her back.

"I'm sorry about them, Bells." Jacob sighed as he saw the crestfallen expression on Bella's face.

"It doesn't matter." Bella shook off her sad mood. She wasn't going to let a prejudiced old woman get her down on such a nice day. She smiled encouragingly up at Jacob. "I feel sorry for her, how awful to have such a small view of the world. I see why Elise is like she is."

"It's only Marie Tailfeather. She's the matriarch of the clan and has always been rather strict. Poor Ben, that's her husband, has always been a quiet soul and is such a nice guy."

"I suppose he must have seen something in Marie when they were younger. He did marry her after all." Bella mused as she looked back at the elderly couple.

"Maybe." Jacob tugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. They continued to walk slowly, just enjoying each other's company and the heat from the sun. Bella had indeed already produced some new freckles on her nose. Jacob grinned as he leaned down and kissed each one. "You are too cute." He teased.

Bella laughed which set Jet off. The little girl reached out for Bella and Jacob took over pushing Marlon as they strolled on. Soon they reached the Ateara's store. They saw Old Quil sitting outside, sunbathing. He had his eyes closed and his spectacles were falling off his nose as he snoozed in the warm rays. Jacob quickly hurried over to the old man and caught them before they hit the ground. Old Quil snorted a few times and suddenly woke up.

"Here you go." Jacob handed the spectacles back to the elder and Old Quil placed them back on his nose.

"Ah good to see you Jacob, and of course you too, Bella." Old Quil peered up at them both with his rheumy eyes. "These young scamps must be Jet and Marlon. Billy does nothing but talk about them." He smiled as Jet became excited at the sound of her name. "What it is to be young?" He continued.

"How are you, Quil?" Jacob hunkered down in front of the elder so they were on the same level.

"Getting old as always." Old Quil laughed throatily. "I thought I would sit out here and let my old bones soak up some of the sun." He tugged on his scraggly beard and motioned toward the shop. "If you go inside my daughter in law will pass you a box of groceries we've made up for you." He held up his hand when Jacob began to protest. "We all support each other in times of need. Go on inside, Jake. Bella will keep me company until you come out. Won't you dear?"

Bella adjusted Jet in her arms and nodded. It had been a long while since she had spoken to Old Quil alone. The last time had been briefly at the bonfire. She sat down on the ground next to him and set Jet free. The little girl began to skip around in a circle. Marlon was still fast asleep. Bella made sure he was in the shade before she turned her attention to the elder. Some instinct told her he had separated her and Jacob for a reason. The tired look had gone from his face and he was now studying her astutely.

"We are all very grateful for what you have done, my dear." Old Quil began. "To donate some of that money was quite something."

"It really wasn't from me." Bella flushed under his scrutiny. "It came from Esme Cullen."

"Ah, yes of course. But still it was given to you and you chose to pass the gesture of good will on." Old Quil leaned forward and adjusted his spectacles. "My grandson Quil has been telling me a few things about you Jacob." He revealed. His words took Bella by surprise and she gasped. "Oh nothing that most of us didn't already know. But my grandson can see into Jacob's head and he knows how much the imprinting issue has been worrying you and his friend. He also revealed a very interesting fact to me. Is it true that you believe that you have some kind of shield against the supernatural?"

Bella didn't know what to say. The elder had completely thrown her. She didn't know whether to be angry at Quil for telling his grandfather all this or not. "It was only a vague guess." She finally replied. "I don't know anymore."

"I don't mean to pry, Bella. Young Quil only told me those things because I dragged it out of him. You have to know we are all rooting for you and Jacob. You make Billy's son happy and you and Charlie have become a huge part of us all. We are all family here." He reached out and patted Bella's hand. "I think there is something in what you say about this shield and I have an idea of how we may be able to break through it or at least get you in a position where you can control it. Will you come see me later today?" He raised his greying eyebrows at her enquiringly.

Bella was completely intrigued. "Okay."

"Let's keep this between us for now. Don't want to raise young Jacob's hopes." Old Quil smiled secretively at her as Jacob came out of the store with the box of groceries.

"Thanks Quil. There is so much here. Are you sure?" Jacob checked. He was overcome with gratitude. Some of the items were not cheap. It would save on the food bills for at least a month.

"I told you we all do what we can. I know you can't access the money while certain things are going on." Old Quil settled back down again and closed his eyes. "Give my greetings to Billy and of course Charlie." He sighed in contentment as he lapped up the sun.

Jacob and Bella smiled at each other as she grabbed Jet's hand and pushed Marlon in his buggy, while Jacob held the heavy box of groceries in his arms. They slowly began to make their way back home.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Forty Two**

Even though Bella had promised Old Quil that she would keep quiet about her meeting with him, she didn't feel comfortable with the fact that she had to remain silent and not tell Jacob about it. She had learned from experience that keeping secrets did neither of them any good. She knew the elder was thinking of Jacob's feelings if nothing came of it, but if it was her she would want to know.

"What is going through that head of yours?" Jacob asked her. He could see that Bella was worried about something. She was biting her bottom lip which was usually a sign.

"Old Quil asked me to…."

"Go and see him. Yeah I heard." Jacob smiled at Bella as her mouth fell open in surprise that he already knew. "I think he forgets that I have very good hearing now. I mean he is losing his, so…."

"You knew." Bella exhaled in relief. "There was me fretting all the way back here and you already knew. You could have told me."

"Where would the fun have been in that?" Jacob teased her as he put the heavy box of groceries down on the front porch. "I think it's a great idea."

"You won't be upset if nothing happens?" Bella checked as she began to lift Marlon out of his buggy. Jet had already run inside the house.

"No. We love each other, end of. If we imprint, great, but it won't make any difference either way." Jacob leaned down and kissed her gently. "So don't stress okay?"

"Okay." Bella smiled at him weakly as she led the way into the house. Even though Jacob seemed fine if nothing happened, Bella was counting on the elder to help her break through her shield. She wanted the utter certainty of the imprint to happen. It would take away one of her biggest secret fears. Of course she would love Jacob either way, but to have that reassurance like Emily, Kim and even little Claire had was something she craved. She didn't say any of this to Jacob; he was showing Billy the huge box of food Old Quil had given them. For the moment, everyone appeared relaxed and at peace and she didn't want to spoil it.

* * *

Rachel did her best to avoid Paul after her failed seduction attempt. She had retreated to the spare room and spent the hours alone feeling immensely sorry for herself. She kept leaving messages for Becca to call her, but so far her twin had failed to return her calls. Rachel couldn't understand what had gone wrong. She was pretty, she had a good figure, no man had ever rejected her before. She was Paul's imprint, wasn't he supposed to want her like that? She felt both angry and humiliated. She was lying on her back crying pitifully when her cell finally rang. Rachel answered it at once.

"Hey, sis." Rebecca drawled.

Rachel sat up abruptly and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Rebecca sounded stoned. "Where the hell have you been? I have left message after message."

"Oh, chill will you." Rebecca slurred irritably. "I got delayed. But we're here now."

"We? I told you to come alone." Rachel felt nausea well up in her throat.

"I told you I got a lift with Devon. He's a good friend. Come on, sis. You promised me. Get the money then we can we get out of here." Rebecca laughed throatily.

Rachel could hear the sound of male laughter in the background. That must be Devon. She didn't like the sound of this at all, but despite her misgivings she was desperate to see her sister. "Becca, it may be hard for me to get Bella and the children to come with me." She confessed. "Things have been a little tense here."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca sounded much more alert. "Get them here, Rach. I don't care how. You promised me."

"It won't be that easy…." Rachel stopped when she heard her sister yell in pain.

"Please, sis." Rebecca whined. "You have to. I'm near La Push now…what the hell?"

There was a sound of scuffling in the background. Rachel began to shake as she heard her sister yelling, followed by the sound of a male voice cursing. Then the line went dead.

* * *

Jacob was putting the groceries away while Bella was changing Marlon's diaper. Billy had Jet perched on his lap and was reading his granddaughter a story. Their peace was shattered when Rachel suddenly came bursting into the house. Her face was red with exertion and she was breathing deeply. Jacob swiftly confronted her as her sudden appearance had alarmed the children. Jet began to cry and upon hearing his sister sounding so distressed Marlon cried too.

"Rachel what the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob hissed.

Rachel was holding her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She still had her cell clutched in her free hand. She ignored the cries of the children and stared up into her brother's angry face. "Becca." She choked out. "Becca is in trouble. You have to do something."

Jacob's expression hardened as he exchanged a glance with Billy. Bella rocked Marlon in her arms as she tried to calm him down. Jet was had quietened but she was still sniffling. Billy stroked his granddaughter's silky hair as he glared at Rachel. "What exactly do you want us to do? We don't even know where Rebecca is." Billy said stonily.

"She's here. She's right here." Rachel blurted out. Her words shocked everyone. Bella gripped Marlon tighter and Jacob's eyes darkened. He strode forward and gripped hold of Rachel and shook her. "What do you mean here? When?"

"Just now. She called me…but…but…" It suddenly dawned on Rachel what position she was in. Hearing her sister's cries of pain on the other end of the phone had spurred her into acting irrationally. She had run straight to her family, hoping to get them to help, but forgetting at the same time that she and Rebecca were actually planning to fleece them out of the money and take the children. Her face flushed a dull red as she suddenly averted her eyes from her brother's angry gaze.

"Answer me?" Jacob demanded. "Why is she here? And how long have you known?"

Rachel swallowed thickly. She couldn't think up a feasible answer without dropping herself in it. "I was doing it for the children….you know that. You know that." She whispered.

"You were still going to go ahead and try and take the money, weren't you? Becca doesn't care about the children and neither do you?" Jacob released his sister and stepped back. "You sicken me."

"Jake, what do we do?" Bella was standing next to Billy and Jet. Her eyes were full of worry as she began to fret. If Rebecca was that close what were they going to do. And who had she brought with her?

"I need to scout around. If Becca is close I'll find her. I want you all to stay inside..." Jacob was about to leave when Bella's cell began to ring. He paused as he watched her pass Marlon to his father so she could answer it.

"Hello." Bella couldn't stop her voice shaking.

"Bella, my love."

"Edward?" Bella nearly dropped the phone. She locked eyes with Jacob, his were glowing fiercely. She held up her hand to stop him saying or doing anything, but she kept her gaze on him all the time. "What do you want?"

"You, I want to see you, Bella." Edward replied softly. "I have something to tell you."

"I can't, Edward. You know this." Bella tried to keep her tone calm but was struggling.

"I expect you will bring the dog with you." Edward said dully. "If you must, you must. But come right now. I am at the treaty line with Jasper and Alice. We have someone with us who belongs to the dog."

"Edward?" Bella whispered, but he had already ended the call. She swallowed thickly and glanced over toward Jacob. He was inhaling deeply, trying to keep his anger under control. "You heard that?" She asked.

"I heard." Jacob went to her side and put his hands on her face. "You okay?"

"I don't know. What do we do?" Bella's eyes roamed his face as she tried to gauge what he was thinking.

"We will do as he wants, but first I need to get some of the pack here to watch over the house and the children." Jacob let go of her face and began to speak quietly to his father. Billy looked ill. The shock of hearing that his other daughter was nearby had taken its toll.

Bella stood with Marlon cradled in her arms and Jet clinging to her leg. This was it, this was D-Day, Rebecca was nearby, and Bella knew she had never been so frightened of anything in her entire life as she was at the thought of losing the children she had come to think of as her own.

* * *

Once Leah and Seth had arrived to stay with Billy and the children and to keep an eye on Rachel, Jacob and Bella left for the treaty line. Sam and the other members of the pack followed close behind after being alerted by Jacob. It didn't take long to get there, although in Bella's mind it seemed an eternity. Jacob drove the truck while the wolves ran close by. Bella was dreading seeing Edward, it had been so long since she had last set eyes on him. To her it seemed as if her relationship with him was like a part of a dream that she had finally woken up from. Her attachment to him had long since dissipated.

As soon as they reached the invisible treaty line Bella saw him. He was pacing up and down, for some reason his normally light bronze coloured hair had been darkened. It made his face seem whiter than ever. But other than that he looked exactly the same. He was still the handsome Adonis she had so admired. Behind him stood Alice, she was standing next to another dark haired figure, Bella was shocked as she realised it was Jasper. His blonde hair had been dyed a dark brown like Edward's. Her curiosity was piqued. Alice was dressed all in black, she didn't look as anxious as the last time Bella had seen her. Lastly Bella noticed the only other female there, Rebecca was sitting on the side of the road, she was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. Bella glanced at Jacob. He had parked up and was staring at his sister in bemusement.

"What the hell?" Jacob muttered as he opened the truck's door and jumped out. In the distance he could see his pack roaming about restlessly as they kept watch.

Edward was on the alert at once. His eyes were fixated on Bella as she climbed out of the passenger side. "Bella." He breathed her name like a prayer.

Bella felt a shiver run down her spine. She was taken back to the first time she had ever seen him. Once again she felt vulnerable. She didn't like the feeling. She felt Jacob take her hand and she instantly became calmer. "Edward." She greeted him. "Alice, Jasper." She looked over at the others. Alice smiled slightly but didn't approach. Jasper just nodded at her as he kept his arm around his mate's waist.

"What is going on here?" Jacob demanded. His eyes strayed to Rebecca again. She was singing to herself. "What is wrong with my sister?"

"She is drugged up to her eyeballs." Edward replied as he finally tore his eyes away from Bella and looked at Jacob. His eyes travelled to their joined hands and he frowned. "And before you accuse me of it, she took them herself. Your sister has a bad drug habit. She travelled here with a man or should I say vampire called Devon Malone." He paused for moment as he watched this news sink in. "She hooked up with him when she left her children with you in La Push. Devon runs, or should I say ran…." A sardonic smile lit up his face. "A commune, it was basically a mixture of addicts, he used them to get what he wanted, basically free food. He would give the addicts what they wanted, drugs, and in payment they would bring him back strays so he could get his blood without attracting attention."

Bella felt horrified. She saw Jacob flinch and she gripped his hand tighter. Her eyes turned toward Alice. "You saw this happening. You knew he was going to come after the money and use Rebecca to get it."

"Yes." Alice whispered. "Our family have limitless funds but most vampires do not. He wanted to use the money to buy more drugs so he could expand his activities. Jasper, Edward and I intervened on the Volturi's behalf otherwise half of Italy would have been here to shut his operation down. He was becoming too noticeable to the general population."

"The Volturi?" Bella's face whitened. Her heart began to pump loudly in her chest.

"Don't worry, my love." Edward said softly as his golden eyes strayed to her face. "You need not concern yourself with them. Alice, Jasper and I have made sure that your promise to Aro is revoked. You are safe."

"How?" Bella glanced at Jacob. He was eyeing Edward warily and his hold on her hand tightened.

"We gave him what he desired. Us." Edward gestured toward his siblings. "We now work for the Volturi as their roaming guard. We are like their eyes and ears in the wider world. It is our job to carry out similar work such as this, stopping rogue vampires becoming too noticeable and shutting their operations down. In exchange for our services Aro has promised never to interfere in your life or let any vampires come this way again on pain of death."

"You gave yourself up to the Volturi? Oh, Edward….Alice….Jasper." Bella burst into tears. She had never expected this. They had sacrificed themselves for her sake, to give her the human life she had once been so willing to throw away. "I am so sorry. This is…."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, Bella. I love you. This sacrifice is nothing. As long as you are safe, even if it is with him." Edward glared at Jacob before his expression softened again.

"But this means…." Bella was interrupted when Jasper whispered something to Edward. She watched as her former fiancé sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it?"

"We have to go." Edward murmured sadly. "I love you, Bella. I will never stop loving you." He said desperately. Slowly he locked eyes with Jacob. "You hurt her and I'll come back and rip you into pieces." He snarled.

"That will never happen." Jacob stated coldly.

"We leave your sister with you." Edward glanced back at Rebecca. She was still singing softly to herself. "You should try and get her into a rehab facility."

"What about Solomon?" Jacob asked. "And this Devon character."

"Solomon was one of Devon's victims and as for Devon himself, we disposed of him." Edward glared at Jacob one last time before he began to back away. "Remember what I said, Black. I will be watching." Then with a jerk of his head he motioned for Alice and Jasper to follow him. All three melted into the shadows as if they had never been there.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Forty Three**

"You need to relax, Bella." Old Quil said softly. "Otherwise the meditation exercise won't be able to work."

Bella closed her eyes tightly and tried to force her taut muscles to relax, but they remained tensed up and strained. She couldn't get rid of the gut clenching knot of anxiety that seemed imbedded in her stomach. "I can't, I'm so sorry. I just can't." Her shoulders drooped in defeat as she opened her eyes and avoided the elder's gaze.

"That's okay. Maybe it's too soon." Old Quil blew out the candle and switched on the light. He then fanned away the soothing smells of the herbs he had crushed when they started the exercise. He used them to put the person trying to meditate in a drowsy state, but Bella was too tense and fighting everything.

"I really wanted this to work." Bella said desperately. Her hands were twisting in her lap as she let her old demons take over. "It's just with everything that's happened over the last few days….I'm….I don't what I am." She hung her head in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to lose control in front of the old man.

"Breathe, Bella." Old Quil replied softly. He settled back in his leather armchair and studied her for a moment. "You are a young woman who has been under an immense amount of strain over the last few days. It is no wonder you are struggling. I just hoped that this would help ease your anxieties a little, but instead it seems to have increased them. Perhaps it would be better if we tried a different approach."

"Such as?" Bella's curiosity was piqued as she raised her eyes to his for the first time since they had begun the meditation exercise. The last few days had indeed been fraught. With Rebecca now in ensconced in the Black's house she had left to go and stay at the Clearwater's with Jet and Marlon so that Billy and Jacob could deal with Rebecca while she came down from her high. No one knew exactly what she had taken. Sue had checked her over as best she could but she wasn't a doctor. There was talk of taking her to the hospital but Rebecca had fought that decision. It seemed her drowsiness had been taken over by paranoia. She began to accuse Billy and Jacob, and even Rachel of all kinds of things as she locked herself in her old room. She was in effect going cold turkey, and from the few brief talks that Bella had managed to have with Jacob and Sue, it seemed that Rebecca was coming apart at the seams. Sue was beginning to wonder whether there was an underlying mental health issue involved as well, but she couldn't be sure until Rebecca was more herself.

Old Quil remained silent as he watched Bella become lost in her own head. He had noticed this about her. If something was worrying her she would turn inward and fret, essentially blocking out everything. At times she wouldn't hear you if you asked her a direct question, like now. It was similar to how she had been when the vampire had left her or so he had been told. It seemed the current stress was pulling her back into her old habit of shielding herself from future hurt. If she numbed her feelings she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. And that was the root of Bella's issues, the elder was sure of it. She may let certain people get under her skin, like Jacob and the children, but there was still a big part that kept itself locked down to ensure that her barriers were not entirely knocked down. He guessed it was behaviour learnt when she was very young.

"My dear, why don't we just talk instead?" Old Quil suggested.

"Huh?" Bella finally heard him. She shook herself and sat back, her hands were still moving in her lap and she didn't seem able to stop fidgeting.

"I am told I am a good listener." Old Quil smiled as he gripped the top of his walking stick. He saw Bella's face flush as she considered his proposal.

"What would we talk about?" She asked cautiously.

"Anything you like? Your childhood perhaps. What was it like moving around so much? I have hardly left La Push my whole life, which says a lot about me I suppose." Old Quil laughed genially to put Bella at ease.

"Well it was kind of hard I suppose." Bella began hesitantly. "I mean we never stayed long in one place and it was hard to make friends and put down roots. Renee was always restless and got bored easily." She frowned as she recalled her peripatetic home life.

"Yes, I can see how that could make life uneasy and uncertain, especially when you are very young." Old Quil agreed quietly.

"It was, I was kind of a loner really, always preferring my own company. I never found it easy making friends, especially girlfriends." Bella sighed as she looped a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were far away as she remembered how lonely and afraid she used to feel, it was unsettling reliving that through the eyes of the child she had been. "I always seemed to get on with boys easier; they were less complex than the girls. Jacob was my first ever male friend." A smile lit up Bella's face briefly as she recalled happier memories. "He was only three, very precocious of course, but there was something so trustworthy about him." She sighed again as her memories shifted to the times she had stayed with her father which were usually cut short when Renee decided she wanted Bella back home.

"Yes, you and Jake have been close for a lot of years." Old Quil mused.

"Yes, even when we hadn't seen each other for quite a few of them too. Renee stopped my visits here when I was twelve. It wasn't my choice but she told dad that it was." Bella frowned. Old Quil noticed she called Charlie dad but called her mother by her first name when she talked about her parents. "But when I came to live with dad," Bella continued. "Jake and I got along as if we had never been separated. It was so cool having a friend here when I first arrived. I made some at school when I started, but after a while, especially when I got involved with the Cullen's, I kinda lost them. Well Mike and that were still cordial, and sweet Angela, but Jessica and Lauren, they became spiteful, just like the girls I used to know when I was little."

Old Quil nodded. He wasn't just listening to her words; he was watching the signals she gave out. Her hands were still twisted in her lap, they did this when she became anxious, then she would put an arm across her body as if she was holding herself together. She did that when she mentioned Renee and feeling lonely and isolated. The only time she relaxed was when she spoke about Jacob. Old Quil could literally see Bella's defences slipping as she rambled on about Jacob being her sun and how much she loved him. Her eyes were far away again, it was as if she had forgotten he was sitting across from her. She was speaking to herself, as if she was sorting things out in her head but verbalising them out loud. The elder remained silent as he let her talk on and on.

* * *

"And then I felt rejected again when mom told me she wanted to hit the road with Phil." Bella took the tissue that Old Quil passed her. She dabbed at her eyes as she cried. "It was like she didn't want me anymore, you know." Old Quil nodded his agreement. "Even though I felt hurt I hid it, you can't upset Renee, it wasn't the done thing. She can't cope with emotions like that. I'm supposed to be the strong one." She wiped her eyes again as fresh tears welled in them. "So I put on a front and told her that I would go stay with dad, and she didn't even fight me. That was what hurt most of all."

Old Quil handed her the whole box of tissues as she began to open up about her first few months in Forks, how it felt meeting Edward and the Cullen's for the first time, how hard it was getting to know her dad again after barely seeing him for years. She confessed that being with the Cullen's made her feel like she was part of a family. She had craved Edward's overprotectiveness at first as it made her feel safe; no one had ever taken charge of her before. She was always alone. But after a while it became suffocating and she found herself as isolated from others as she had been when living with Renee.

Then she moved on to the dark depression she had sunk into after Edward and the Cullen's essentially abandoned her. "I was rejected again. I kept thinking what is wrong with me? Why does everyone keep leaving me? Am I not good enough or loveable enough? Why do I drive people away? It was all too much, the hurt, I couldn't deal with it. Numbness was best, that way I could get through each day, no could hurt me….then of course Jacob came crashing back into my life and I was forced to feel again, he made me feel again and I both loved and resented him for it." Bella smiled through her tears as she began to wax lyrical about her friendship with Jacob which slowly turned into so much more. The tenseness left her face and slowly her whole body relaxed right before the elder's eyes. Her hands no longer clenched together in her lap, the stiff posture was gone and the tears had slowed. They were gone completely when she began to talk about the children, she marvelled over how precious they both were and how life changing being with them had been for her.

Bella didn't realise she had been talking for nearly three hours. She hadn't noticed when Old Quil passed her a drink to refresh her throat as she rambled on, or how many tissues she had got through when she cried. Instead she sat back in her chair, her whole body feeling utterly tired but incredibly relaxed. It was like she was able to breathe again. She filled her lungs with air as she looked into the elder's wise, dark eyes. "This was the real test wasn't it?" She whispered. "All that stuff with the candles and herbs was for show."

"You got me." Old Quil chuckled as he leaned across and patted Bella's hand. "The best way to get things off your chest is to talk about them. I know you probably talk to Jacob, but you love him and don't want to overburden him at times, which is very understandable. But I'm just a foolish old man with plenty of time on my hands. It is easier to talk to someone who is not directly involved I always think." He winked at her as a genuine smile crossed her lips for the first time.

"I think you are a very canny man, Quil." Bella said wryly.

"Don't tell my grandchildren. They seem to think I'm rather deaf these days. I don't want them knowing I can overhear everything and am not as out of it as they think." Old Quil chuckled again.

"Thank you." Bella replied sincerely. She was feeling very grateful.

"You're welcome, Bella Swan." Old Quil smiled at her knowingly.

* * *

Bella drove back to the Clearwater's. Leah and Seth were looking after Jet and Marlon while she had her session with Old Quil. Sue was at the Black's with Billy and Jacob while they kept a close watch on Rebecca. Rachel was still there too as far as she knew. So she was surprised to see Jacob sitting out on the front porch with Jet sitting on his lap. The little girl was clapping her hands together as he read her a story. He looked really tired, but he had a small smile on his face as Jet kept him amused by trying to copy the words he was saying. Bella was so incredibly relieved to see him. She had missed him so much over the past few days. Being away from him for too long was not good for her health. She parked the truck and climbed out quickly, hurrying over to join the cute family scene playing out before her.

Jacob raised his eyes to meet hers. It was when their gazes locked that it happened. There were no bells tolling, there were no thunderbolts or stars exploding. It was more a quiet awakening. Bella felt as if she had spent most of her life looking through a filter, that everything around her which had been in shades of grey was now in technicolour. She could see, and now she understood. It had always been there, she had just failed to look. Bella sat down beside Jacob, Jet climbed onto her lap and cuddled close as she mumbled mom. Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as he slipped his warm arm around her waist and tugged her closer. She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the security of the imprint surround her like a blanket. Bella was home.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Forty Four**

Jacob had seen the imprint through the eyes of his brothers who had experienced it. Each feeling was unique to the individual. Sam's imprint was a mixture of undying devotion mixed with a deep sense of guilt over his loss of his first love Leah. He loved Emily now, very much, but his imprint bond with her would never completely wipe out his feelings for his former lover. Jared had a smoother transition. Originally he had never really noticed Kim before, she had sat next to him in his calculus class for a whole semester, adoring him from afar, but he had hardly glanced at her the whole time. It had been like his eyes had been opened the day he locked gazes with her after phasing. She suddenly came to the forefront of his consciousness and once he had looked at her, he couldn't turn away. Other girls became ugly in comparison to the quiet beauty that Kim held, and every time his gaze rested on his imprint, Jared would get that same adrenaline rush, just like the first time. For Quil it had been completely different. Claire was a young child. There had just been a quiet connection when he first saw her. He found himself wanting to protect her, like a young sister. Quil was an only child so had no experience of having a sibling. He became like a proud uncle to her, and was always happy whenever she achieved the smallest thing.

Jacob had experienced none of those things. He had locked gazes with Bella and all he saw was the same, beautiful girl he had always seen. There was no glow surrounding her, there was no adrenaline rush like Jared had experienced, there was just the same deep connection and devotion that had always been there. When she asked him how it had felt for him after describing her own experience, Jacob couldn't put it into words. Did she want him to say his whole word had stopped on it axis when he saw her in that moment? Would she be upset that it hadn't? That in reality she was just his Bells like she had always been, his best friend, his soul mate. Jacob had never needed any spiritual guidance to tell him who his soul mate was, he had always known. He had known since the first time he had met the quiet, shy, and reserved five year old who had tripped over his mud pies when he was three.

In the end he had gone with the truth. He had watched her beautiful face carefully, waiting in trepidation to see if he had upset her. But instead a slow smile had crossed her face as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "That sounds perfect, just perfect." She had whispered.

That had been a month ago, it had been a month filled with stress and stolen moments of happiness spent with Bella and the children. She was still staying at the Clearwater's as Rebecca's condition continued to deteriorate until it got to the point that everyone knew it wasn't just the drugs that had affected her. Rebecca was suffering a mental breakdown. She was raging at everyone, but her vitriol was mainly aimed at her twin. She didn't want Rachel near her; she would yell abuse at her before locking herself away in her room.

Rachel was devastated, her sister was everything to her, had been her whole life and she was lost without her. "Becca, please. Don't do this?" She begged through the locked door. "It's you and me against the world, remember?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Rebecca yanked the door open, her eyes were wild and her hair was like a stringy mess as it hung around her thin face. She had lost a lot of weight because she refused to eat properly. Her paranoia was reaching new heights; she thought there was poison in her food. "I am sick of you interfering in my life. I fled to Hawaii to escape you. You are so damn suffocating. You want to control everyone; well you can't do that to me anymore. I won't have it. Do you hear me?" Rebecca became hysterical.

Rachel shrank back from her twin as Billy, Jacob and Sue came to see what was happening. Jacob immediately started talking Rebecca down. He was the only one she seemed to listen to. Her eyes became dull again as she retreated inside her old room. "I'm tired." She muttered. "Keep her away from me." She then shut the door.

Billy exchanged a sad glance with Sue. She sighed and knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time, Billy. She's getting worse. She needs to go into a hospital. We can't help her anymore."

Billy hung his head and nodded slowly. Rachel began to cry as she leaned against the wall. She covered her face in her hands as she sobbed. "I want Becca back."

It had been a long while since Jacob had felt any empathy for his sister, but seeing Rachel look so broken he fought back his anger at her and pulled her into a hug. Rachel resisted for a moment before relaxing in his embrace as she began to weep in earnest.

* * *

Bella rolled onto her side as she lay next to Jacob. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He had just come back from the private clinic with his father, Charlie and Sue Clearwater. Rebecca had been admitted and would be staying there for the foreseeable future; she was now in a such a bad state that she was deemed a danger to herself. It had been hard seeing his once vibrant sister sink so low. The private doctor had examined her and told him and his father that Rebecca had probably been suffering for quite some time and had probably used the drugs to self-medicate while she tried to deal with the chaos that was going on in her head. Having the children so close together had probably exacerbated the condition.

"It was awful, especially for my dad. I'm glad Charlie came with us, he was a tower of strength today, so was Sue." Jacob felt his eyes moisten with tears. "The doctor thinks that Becca used the drugs to keep herself numb. It must have been horrific for her trying to act normal while she was falling apart inside. I had no idea…."

"Hey, no one did. I would never have guessed." Bella stroked his face with gentle fingers. She didn't want him blaming himself. "If she was dealing with it for a long time she must have become good at trying to hide it. It was a good thing she did coming back here with the kids. I have a feeling she did so because she knew she couldn't carry on anymore. Solomon was no help at all and probably made it all worse for her."

"She hasn't mentioned him at all. When we spoke to her about him she looked at us as if she didn't know what we were talking about." Jacob sighed heavily. "But she seems to blame Rachel for everything. She hates her. We had to stop Rachel coming to the clinic with us."

"That must be awful for Rachel." Like Jacob Bella felt empathetic toward the other girl. Rachel may be selfish and hot headed, but it was obvious how much she loved her twin, in fact adored Rebecca.

"Becca kept saying that Rach used to suffocate her and try to control her all the time. It got worse after mom died. Rach has always been the strongest out of the two of them. I guess she felt like she had to take charge of Becca but went too far and only ended up driving the person she loved the most away." Jacob mused.

"Rachel has been driving everyone away." Bella leaned down and kissed Jacob on the mouth. She hated seeing him so sad and wanted to take away his pain. Her lips lingered on his for a while before she pulled back and studied him carefully. She didn't want to ask but she really needed to know. She was worried about what was going to happen to Jet and Marlon now.

As if he could read her mind, Jacob reached up and cupped her cheek with his warm hand. "Becca wants me to take care of the kids. She doesn't trust Rachel at all. In the times when she was more lucid she spoke about Jet and Marlon, she loves them but knows she is in no state to care for them herself. Maybe never." He shrugged. "I know it's a huge thing to ask but do you think…."

"Yes." Bella said before he could finish. "I love those kids, Jake. You know that. And I love you. I want us to be a family, and when Becca does get better, well she knows we are all here for her."

This time the tears spilled from Jacob's eyes. He pulled Bella closer and kissed her hard on the mouth. She reciprocated at once as his tongue parted her lips as he intensified the kiss. He could feel the love flowing between them and all he wanted to do was hold Bella close and make love to her. He wanted her so much.

"Bells, I really need you." He said huskily when they stopped kissing to catch their breaths.

"I need you too." Bella's eyes softened as she began to slowly undress in front of him. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too." Jacob's expression was filled with need as he pulled Bella's naked body onto his.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I know some readers asked about lemons in this story but it is T-rated so I can't really be explicit. I forgot I had used that rating! :/**_

 _ **Well we are coming to the end now. Only the epilogue to go! Bella will get her closure with Esme and Rose and we will get to see a glimpse into her future with Jacob!**_

 _ **Oh and of course what happens between Rachel and Paul.**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Babies, Babies, Babies**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-this is for AprilShowers82 who guessed the end ages ago, LOL ;) Hugs! Nikki.**_

 **Epilogue**

 **Seven Years Later;**

Bella was just icing the last of the buns when she heard the crash. She dropped the icing bag and spun around. All her carefully iced buns were now lying on a heap on the floor. Marlon was standing next to his sister Jet with a horrified expression on his face.

"They jumped." He said when he saw his mother frown.

"No, you tried to grab one from the bottom of the pile and knocked it over." Jet blabbed.

Marlon gasped as he glared at his traitorous sister. "Did not." He protested.

"Did too." Jet smirked at him. "Somebody's in trouble." She jeered.

"Enough." Bella snapped as she dived down and tried to rescue some of her hard work. "You know its daddy's birthday today. I warned you both to keep out of the kitchen."

"But mommy it was Marley." Jet whined.

"I wasn't born yesterday, young lady." Bella said sternly as she inspected each individual bun for damage. She discreetly wiped off some of the dirt. It didn't really matter; they were all going to be eaten by a bunch of supernatural spirit wolves anyway. She put her hands on her hips as she faced her pouting daughter. "I know you asked Marlon to get the buns for you."

"I never." Jet gasped as she pretended to fake shock.

Marlon's red face gave Bella all the answers she needed. He would do anything his sister asked, which usually ended up in him getting into trouble. Bella shook her head at them both. "You are lucky its daddy's special day otherwise you would both be grounded."

"We're still grounded from the last time Jet….um…." Marlon gulped when his feisty sister shot him a glare. "From the last time I um…sprayed that bottle of water over Auntie Leah and Uncle Paul." He hung his head and stared at his feet.

Bella tried to hide her smile. That particular incident had been kind of funny. No one had any idea that Leah Clearwater and Paul Lahote had started seeing each other in secret. Leah had always been adamant she would never date a fellow wolf. She knew too much about them and after her troubled history with Sam, she wanted to try and establish a normal relationship with a man uninvolved with the supernatural. But it hadn't worked out that way. Being part of a pack meant she could not commit to anyone properly and her many boyfriends were less than understanding when she seemed to spend rather too much time hanging around other half naked buff men. So in a way when Jet and Marlon had caught her and Paul getting frisky together and chucked water over them to cool them down, which had been Jet's feeble excuse, no one had been too surprised that the she wolf and the hot tempered Paul had decided to make a go of it.

"Auntie Lee shouldn't have picked me up by my collar and brought me in. She ruined my best shirt." Jet rubbed the back of her neck at the memory. Paul had grabbed Marlon and Leah had caught hold of Jet by the back of her shirt as they hauled them in front of their parent's. Both seemed to have forgotten they had been found out and acted like smug children themselves when Jet and Marlon had been grounded.

"You deserved it." Bella replied as she smoothed her hair down, forgetting that her fingers were covered in icing.

"Auntie Rachel isn't coming, is she?" Marlon asked dubiously. He shuddered at the thought. Rachel was always such a grouch. She was invited to the family gatherings but she never enjoyed them. She would sit alone and complain about everything. Now if it was Auntie Rebecca, Marlon liked his Aunt Rebecca, it was a shame she was always travelling and they never got to see more of her. She was in Africa now, teaching young children to speak English. His eyes flicked to the latest postcard she had sent him and Jet. She sent one every week telling them all bits about her life. His parents would stick them on the fridge. It was littered with them.

"Of course she is." Bella's voice pulled Marlon back into the moment. He made a face as he exchanged a chagrined look with his sister. Bella noticed and hunkered down in front of them. "Hey, play nice. She finds it hard to be around other people, that's all."

"She hates everyone." Jet complained as she twirled her hair around one finger. "She's no fun at all."

"We should have thrown the water over her." Marlon suggested to his sister.

A wicked grin crossed Jet's face at the thought. Bella shook her head at them warningly. "You do and you will never get to leave this house again, understood?"

Jet and Marlon grudgingly promised to ditch this idea. "Now go and get washed and put your best clothes on. Daddy will be back from work soon and I need to get everything prepared before the others start arriving."

"Will there be cake?" Marlon licked his lips.

"Yes, Grandpa Charlie is bringing that. Your Grandmother Sue made it for me. One less thing for me to do." Bella ushered the two children toward their rooms so she could think straight. She walked around her large kitchen. Since the house had been extended about six years ago there was so much more space. Bella had insisted on a big kitchen with enough room for a long table to fit so they could all sit together when they ate. She had gotten her wish.

Bella smiled as she thought about her extended family. Billy and Charlie were out fishing and should be back just in time for the party. Leah and Paul had promised to bring some extra food with them. With so many hungry wolves in one place Bella knew she would run out of snacks in the blink of an eye. The other pack members would be coming over later for a bonfire party. The initial get together was just immediate family. This would include Rachel. Bella pulled a face herself at the thought of seeing her sister in law. Unfortunately Rachel had not mellowed over the years. Since she and Paul had parted ways, both agreeing to remain cordial acquaintances and nothing more, she had become very bitter. Bella guessed she was a little jealous that Paul had moved on so easily and was in a happy relationship with Leah Clearwater. Once a decision had been made between Rachel and Paul the imprint bond had lessened, which thankfully left Paul able to move on. He showed mild concern for Rachel's wellbeing but nothing more. Rachel would make herself scarce when Paul and Leah were together, she was too afraid of the she wolf's sharp tongue. Leah knew she didn't need to worry about Paul's imprint bond with Rachel, after all she could see inside his head.

Bella took a deep breath as she began to bustle around the kitchen like a whirling dervish. She wanted everything ready so she could jump into the shower, wash her hair and put on the dress she had bought specially for the occasion.

* * *

Jet complained loudly as Bella brushed her long, silky black hair and braided it into a long plait which fell over one shoulder. Marlon poked his tongue out at his protesting sister, enraging her further. Bella sighed in exasperation as she finally released her daughter and began to braid her own hair. Jet was now chasing her brother around the room as he chanted names at her. Bella winced as she saw them narrowly avoiding the pile of food. She didn't want a repetition of earlier. Bella glanced at herself in the mirror. She hadn't bothered with any makeup, Jacob preferred the natural look. She fiddled with the short skirt of her red dress and tugged out some hairs to frame her face as she studied her reflection.

"You look alright, mommy." Jet said grudgingly as she gave up on chasing Marlon and stood next to Bella.

"Thanks, sweetie." Bella ducked down and kissed Jet on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I know." Jet said without a hint of modesty. Bella had to smile. What it was to be so confident!

Marlon trudged over with his hands in the pockets of his best jeans. He shoved his sister to one side and smiled up at Bella. "I think you're beautiful, mom. Jet looks like one of Grandpa Charlie's fish." He blew out his cheeks for effect.

"I hate you." Jet scowled as she kicked out at her brother.

"Hey." Marlon whined as he rubbed his ankle. Bella rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Marlon frowned as he rubbed it off in embarrassment. "Don't do that again." He muttered.

"Behave will you." Bella chided them as she glanced at the clock. It was time. She grabbed their hands and hauled them toward the front door. "Daddy should be coming now."

Jet and Marlon let out big sighs as they allowed their mother to lead them out of the house so they could wait for their father's much anticipated return.

* * *

It was a gloriously sunny day. Bella smiled as she felt the unusual warmth on her skin. It was the middle of January, but somehow the weather had decided to play nice just because it was Jacob's birthday. She smiled down at Jet and Marlon. They could all see him now, Jacob was coming. She gripped their hands tightly. "Ready?" She checked.

"We're ready." Jet and Marlon said in unison.

Bella smiled as she saw Jacob duck down and hold out his arms toward his family. Then, as one, the three of them tore off across the grass and into his warm embrace. As she felt Jacob's strong arms wind around her Bella suddenly had an epiphany. She had seen this before, of course she had. This was the vision she'd had on the mountaintop when she had first kissed Jacob just after the newborn battle. The children she had seen were Jet and Marlon. Tears sprang into her eyes as she heard the two children sing happy birthday to the man she loved. He grinned at them and ruffled their hair playfully.

"Happy birthday, Jake." Bella whispered as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Thanks, honey. You look beautiful." Jacob said huskily as he leaned in for a kiss.

Marlon winced and made gagging noises as Jet bounced up and down and tried to get Jacobs attention. "Do I look pretty too?" She demanded.

"That goes without saying." Jacob praised her. Jet smiled smugly as she kicked out at her brother again.

"Hey." Marlon began to chase Jet as she sprinted back toward the house.

Jacob laughed and clasped Bella's hand in his as they wandered slowly after their energetic children. "I don't think life can get any better than this." He mused aloud.

"Definitely." Bella agreed as she joined in his laughter.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A/N-thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and for following this story. It has been a blast!**_

 _ **Nikki :)**_


End file.
